Valkyrie
by Soulxphantom
Summary: El agente Levi Ackerman, un alfa de clase alta, se ve forzado a tener bajo su cuidado a un agente novato de especie omega tras la muerte de uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, este no es un simple novato, sino el representante de una amenaza que el gobierno debía utilizar a su favor. [Riren/Omega!verse/M-preg/Cyberpunk]
1. El País de la Noche Eterna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo amo volverlos gay y desahogarme por aquí.

**Advertencias:** Chico x Chico, Lemon y embarazo masculino más delante.

**Dedicatoria:** a Karen-sama (Maname) por pasarme las canciones de Abingdon Boys School. La música es mi musa y escuchando esas canciones es que escribo esto.

**Nota general:**

Esta historia está ambientada en una realidad Omega!verse, es decir, con especies clasificadas según su tipo de atracción.

**Omega:** Personas de tipo pasivo, son carentes en cantidad. Entran en periodos de celo alrededor de tres veces al mes. Una vez en celo, emiten feromonas que atraen a personas del tipo alfa. Son conocidos como "la especie para dar a luz", ya que pueden embarazarse sin importar el género. Son físicamente débiles.

**Alfas:** Personas del tipo dominante, carentes en cantidad. Tienen un alto estatus social y poseen generalmente mayor fuerza. Al encontrar pareja se vuelven posesivos y al sentir el olor de feromonas omega, tienden a perder el control, por lo que se sienten "obligados" a aparearse.

**Beta:** Especie de tipo neutra, que abarca la mayoría de los habitantes. Podría decirse que son gente común; no captan feromonas y no todos pueden reproducirse.

**Inhibidor:** Medicamento tomado para disminuir el estrógeno producido en los periodos de celo de omegas.

Los personajes están clasificados en: **-A** (alfas sin capacidad de dar a luz), **–B** (betas sin capacidad de dar a luz), **+B** (betas con capacidad de dar a luz), **-O** (omega estéril), **+O** (omega fértil).

La historia está ambientada en un mundo alterno tipo futurista.

El equipo tridimensional usado en este caso es el segundo mostrado en el manga.

**MNH:** Monstruo No Humano. Personas sometidas a alta radiación que mutan y pierden la conciencia. Su estatura varía entre el metro y medio y tres metros.

**MH:** Monstruo Humano. Persona sometida a radiación con la capacidad de mutar conservando conciencia humana y regresar a su estado original.

* * *

><p><strong>-VALKYRIE-<strong>

_El mundo es un campo de batalla_

_Estamos en una sombra oscura_

_Ganarás o estarás perdido para siempre_

_No desperdicies todas tus lágrimas_

_La realidad es tan hueca_

_Has conseguido luchar, ser un sobreviviente_

_De ninguna manera voy a ser el sacrificio_

_No importa estar por debajo_

_Yo gano, no cedo ante su hambre_

_Todos morimos solos_

_Me resulta difícil tragar_

_Te necesito aquí, mantenerme vivo_

_Cuando te veo en el cielo_

_Dejo caer todas mis armas_

_Tú me dices el significado de la vida_

_¿Cómo me conduces a la locura?_

_INSANO, MI DOLOR,_

_Estoy gritando en el interior_

_Despierto a la justicia_

_OTRA VEZ, EN VANO,_

_Estoy buscando una respuesta_

_Mi tragedia se desvanece_

_Dedico todo a ti_

_**Capítulo 1: El País de la Noche Eterna**_

Rose, Sina y María, los tres estados de aquel al que llaman "El País de la Noche Eterna". Algo poco entendido para una población que no sabría diferenciar entre el día y la noche. Ese par de conceptos se perdieron hace tiempo, probablemente solo los primeros habitantes de la Segunda Era podrían distinguir esto. En la actualidad el tiempo solo se ve dividido en días, semanas, meses, años, tal y como se hacía en la era pasada, conocida como "la Era de la Luz".

¿Qué tiene de especial el País de la Noche Eterna? Es el mundo en sí… o lo que queda de él.

Fue en el año 3035 cuando la Primera Era llegó a su fin tras la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, la guerra tóxica. Ha resultado una desgracia el enfoque armamentístico que la humanidad siempre tuvo, la escasez de alimentos fue el pretexto perfecto para que toda esa tecnología y avances tuviera un uso, aunque letal.

La humanidad estuvo a punto de producir su propia extinción, de no ser porque logró resguardarse justo a tiempo creando esta nueva y única nación. Pero es de suponer que la incógnita que debe aclararse es el porqué de la noche eterna. El caos de la radiación y toxinas generadas durante esta guerra eran letales y por desgracia abarcaron el mundo entero, contaminando incluso gran parte de los océanos.

La nueva nación se ubica en el subsuelo, resguardándose así lo más posible del exterior. La humanidad sacrificó incluso su derecho a ver el mismo sol, y sobre todo había tenido que aprender a adaptarse a su nuevo medio y a sí mismos.

A pesar de todos los avances científicos y tecnológicos, no se podía erradicar la radiación en su totalidad. El mundo necesita oxígeno y el proveniente del exterior pasa a través de tuberías cerradas conectadas a purificadores que logran eliminar el 80% de la radiación contenida, mas esto aún era un peligro. Los simuladores de luz solar gastaban demasiada energía y no podían estar a libre disposición, eran aprovechados en las zonas de cultivo subterráneas y en los mantos acuíferos, donde las algas marinas producían el 40% del oxígeno de la nación. Este oxígeno producido en el interior podía disminuir en cierto grado el impacto de las toxinas del oxígeno superficial.

Podría sonar complicado, pero los 845 años que habían transcurrido en la Tercera Era había sido el tiempo suficiente para que la población tomara esta situación con naturalidad.

Vivir a una temperatura de 3°C en "verano" (según el viejo calendario) y a -15 en "invierno" era algo tan común, como tener que inyectarse dosis de medicamentos diarias que ayudaban a que el organismo contrarrestara la radiación restante en el ambiente. Tal acto era de vital importancia para la estabilidad de la sociedad, y como es de suponerse, desde la existencia de la humanidad, la sociedad jamás ha conseguido ser estable, provocado en sí por los mismos problemas de desigualdad.

Pudiendo empezar por el hecho de que las personas se clasificaban en tres tipos de especies, y que cada una poseía un diferente estatus físico y social, la misma pobreza en algunos habitantes les impedía comprar aquel extraño medicamento que necesitaban para que la radiación no surtiera efecto. Como resultado surgieron los MNH, personas que pierden rastro de humanidad en sí mismos a pesar de aún conservar una imagen antropomorfa, mutando como monstruos inconscientes que atacaban a la población normal.

La nueva amenaza para el mundo surgía a partir de esto, y del inconveniente con los humanos de tipo alfa…

Alfa y Omega, un par de razas en pequeña proporción que poseían cualidades especiales y se consideraban como razas exóticas; sin embargo, no había nada más desagradable que ser de una de estas especies, ya que el efecto de las feromonas no traía buenos resultados. El ataque repentino de celo de omegas era sinónimo de violación, además de que estos mismos eran atrayentes de MNHs.

La extinción de las razas alfa y omega se creía que era un objetivo aceptable, pero injusto hasta cierto punto. La raza alfa tuvo tendencia a tomar posiciones por encima de la sociedad tanto en el alto y bajo mundo debido a sus capacidades que resultaban ventajosas, lo que ocasionó un problema social que se agravaba con el tiempo.

La trata de omegas se volvió una práctica común para los alfas de ambos lados sociales, aunque tras el exceso de secuestros y violaciones, surgió un movimiento para generar un cambio en la situación. Tuvo que recurrirse a un cambio de leyes estricto que garantizara la integridad de la especie omega. Con esto se creó un régimen que disgustaba a ambas razas involucradas.

Como si se tratara de estar en crisis de guerra, se daba un toque de queda que era señal de que a partir de ese momento nadie de la especie omega podía estar fuera de sus hogares o solamente en algún departamento con personas de confianza y alejados de los de especie alfa. Sin embargo, al darles la libertad a los del tipo beta de seguir sus actividades normales, los de la población tipo omega salían evadiendo esta regla implantada, manteniendo la misma condición insegura.

Para su suerte, las tropas especiales asumieron el papel de mantener en constante vigilancia el entorno de la cuidad para detectar anomalías en la seguridad, aunque ese no era su trabajo específico, pero se veía enlazado con su objetivo real que consistía en la caza de MNHs. Como era sabido, la atracción que generaban los Omegas permitía también el estar al pendiente de ellos. Además, como extra se encontraban los bandos de carteles alfa involucrados en la actividad de raptos, anexando que la policía normal era ineficiente para realizar esta labor.

Sospechas anteriores del gobierno habían generado la hipótesis de que los mismos Alfas sometían a personas para volverlas MNHs sin saber cuál era el propósito de esto aún, posiblemente para usarlos como distracción o rastreadores.

El poder de dominio de un alfa lo había llevado al extremo de lidiar con estas criaturas feroces debido a su fuerza característica, así como su agilidad. Ciertamente ser un alfa ya podía ser motivo de desconfianza, ya que gran parte de estos estaba asociada con el crimen organizado en los tres estados mientras buscaban extenderse. Aunque con la escasez de omegas de raza pura de igual manera su extinción aguardaba lentamente, mezclarse con un beta los hacía generar descendencia igualmente beta en la mayoría de casos.

Un grupo de agentes especiales era asignado a mantener el orden entre las razas, que garantizara la plenitud y seguridad de los tres estados de la nación: Rose, Sina y María. Los integrantes de esta agencia recibían un entrenamiento militar con el que podían ser capaces de enfrentarse a los MNH. A pesar de que la especie tipo beta abarcara la mayoría de la agencia (un 95%), aún quedaban alfas en esta organización, aunque en el caso de omegas no se podría decir lo mismo. Eran una especie débil después de todo, no podían soportar el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, así como el gobierno avanzaba, los bandos criminales no se quedaban atrás en lo más mínimo. La existencia de MHs estaba por colisionar el sistema de seguridad. Mutados retornables y con conciencia dejaban a la agencia de seguridad hecha trizas, la diferencia de fuerza se hacía notable. Aun el saber cómo es que estos bandos consiguieron lograr este avance era algo que simplemente no se podía explicar el gobierno, por ahora.

* * *

><p>¿Sabes qué son las Valkirias?<p>

Son criaturas mitológicas que se mencionaron durante la Primera Era. Se decía que significaba "quien lleva a los soldados más poderosos a la muerte" y se les conocía como partícipes en la guerra o encargadas de atender a los muertos en el Walhalla. Más allá de que esto fuera solo parte de la mitología, este concepto se volvió a usar nuevamente aún en plena Segunda Era, cuando parecía no estar tan fuera de la realidad.

El agente ACK01-A, Levi Ackerman, mejor conocido como _Valkyrie_, aun con el disgusto que esto podía ocasionarle, se había ganado este apodo a través de los años. Jamás hubo queja o reproche ante esto. Ciertamente, Valkyrie era un ser estoico incapaz de manifestar alguna emoción, su mirada vacía era el comienzo de rumores. Bien se decía que si veías directamente sus plateados orbes verías la muerte misma. La frialdad y fuerza de este individuo lo hacía compararse con una criatura mítica.

Sin embargo, era humano, y como todo humano tenía vida propia. Tal vez ese mismo estilo de vida que llevaba absorbía el resto de su humanidad. Un ser que no presenta sentimientos era fácil de compararse con aquellas criaturas que debía asesinar, simplemente podría decirse que no era la clase de persona con la que se deseara tener contacto. A pesar de ello, tenía el cargo de líder del escuadrón de élite en la agencia de seguridad nacional.

El mayor asesino dentro de la agencia misma, podría decirse. Pero todo en el mundo tiene una justificación, aunque el buscar una razón de ser para este hombre no era algo que cualquiera estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Definitivamente cualquier intento de relación con este sujeto era un total fracaso.

* * *

><p>Un latido a cada paso. Cegado por la total adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía dirigir la vista hacia atrás. Los disparos en aquel callejón tenían un abrumador exceso sonoro que lo llegaba a ensordecer. El cansancio mismo hacía que obligara a su cuerpo a seguir avanzando. Esa sensación incomparable de cuando se encontraba en el campo de batalla no tenía igual, la tensión en los músculos jamás lo hacía oponer resistencia. Un individuo cuyos genes se decía que eran superiores a la raza alfa. Sin embargo, solo era uno más de esta especie.<p>

—¡Arriba del edificio! —la voz de uno de sus subordinados le hizo mantener la conciencia y voltear hacia donde aparentemente un par de criaturas de alrededor de tres metros estaban escalando, aferrándose a la pared con sus garras.

—Tch…

No dudó en activar de inmediato el equipo tridimensional que portaba con delgadas correas en sus extremidades, mientras que dos de sus subordinados entraron al edificio. Aun sin dar órdenes, sus subordinados sabían cumplir su labor. Probablemente ya habían caído en la costumbre de seguir a un líder de pocas palabras.

Aquellos MNHs ingresaron igualmente al encontrar la primera ventana lo suficientemente grande, desgarrando totalmente el contorno para entrar y comenzar a alarmar a las personas ubicadas en ese lugar.

—¡Señor! ¡Integrantes del grupo AS08 están atacando en la calle de al lado! —gritó una joven castaña mientras se dirigía a atender aquella situación junto con tres agentes más, uno de su misma tropa y un par anexado de nivel inferior.

—¡Me encargaré de los MNHs del edificio! ¡Aseguren el área de enseguida! —gritó el pelinegro tratando de ser lo suficientemente audible aún en medio de aquel ruido ensordecedor.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamaron al unísono como respuesta.

Llevaban aproximadamente apenas cuarenta minutos desde que esto se había convertido una zona de guerra. Se había informado sobre un intento de robo de los medicamentos inhibidores en la zona este de Rose y varios escuadrones fueron enviados a atender la situación de inmediato, solo que la aparición de MNHs no fue lo más esperado en el momento. El pánico comenzó a correr en los habitantes de esta zona.

El caos de los habitantes huyendo tampoco era la condición más favorable en ese momento, aún menos cuando el bando AS08 comenzó a dar disparos al aire obligando a los agentes a hacer lo mismo en contraataque. Era su deber el proteger a los ciudadanos de un par de MNHs que aparecieron repentinamente en el área.

Elevándose con ayuda del equipo 3D, el sargento de la tropa de élite se dirigió a alcanzar a aquel par de criaturas que le correspondían durante la misión, y con la ayuda del otro par de sus subordinados acorralar al par de criaturas. Gunther y Eld bien sabían actuar como dúo para complementar las acciones del líder de su escuadrón. Ambos eran ágiles y fuertes, cosa necesaria al estar en medio de la pelea. Aunque había ocasiones en que el trabajo en equipo del escuadrón de élite terminaba excluyendo al mismo líder, quien terminaba haciéndose cargo del asesinato de las criaturas más voraces. De alguna manera esto ya era rutinario.

En un par de segundos, el pánico se apoderó de aquel edificio donde las criaturas se adentraron, mientras Gunther y Eld trataban al mismo tiempo de tranquilizar a la gente antes de que el escándalo mismo se volviera un atractivo para los MNH. Sin embargo, una de estas criaturas agredió a Eld, lo que provocó la acción inmediata de defensa a este compañero por parte de Gunther. Debían protegerse el uno al otro, era de vital importancia para sobrevivir el apoyarse entre compañeros. Algo que hasta a la fecha en el año que llevaban trabajando juntos sabían hacer.

Levi, sin quedarse atrás, apuntó directamente con su arma a la cabeza de la otra criatura. La puntería del ojiplata era otra de las tantas cualidades asombrosas que poseía. Al primer disparo logró dar directo a la cabeza de uno, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Esto llamó la atención del otro, por lo que decidió escapar cuanto antes.

—¡Señor! ¡Se escapa! —de inmediato Eld reaccionó yendo tras esta criatura; sin embargo, Gunther fue detenido antes de que incluso Levi lo notara.

Cada agente tenía una cualidad desfavorable y la de Gunther era el actuar silencioso. El rubio y el pelinegro de inmediato lograron acorralar al segundo MNH, pero antes de que Levi acabara por darle un disparo directo al cráneo como solía hacerlo, se vio interrumpido por un estruendo. Un disparo sonó en la ubicación anterior en la que estaban, al igual que un grito de una voz familiar.

—¿Gunther…? —Levi no dudó en ir en búsqueda de su compañero, mientras que fue Eld quien finalmente le dio fin a la otra criatura al ver el descuido de su líder tanto como de la criatura que igualmente se alteró ante el sonido anterior.

El resto de la poca gente que había ahí terminó por salir corriendo casi impidiéndole el paso hasta quedar al otro extremo, mientras que en aquel cuarto recientemente abandonado, solo quedaban los cuerpos de tres individuos. Para la desgracia de Levi, era una escena en la cual los partícipes no estaban en la condición que quisiera, así como la aparición de un individuo cuya simple existencia le provocaba un sabor amargo.

—Cuánto tiempo, Levi… —un moreno alto de barba corta y vestimentas oscuras yacía en el umbral de la ventana con el cuerpo herido de Gunther, quien ya no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo. No había que ser muy inteligente para conocer el motivo del estado de aquel subordinado.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Kanney? —la voz seca del ojiplata se hizo presente inevitablemente.

—¿Aún lo preguntas? —una sonrisa cínica abarcó su rostro, mientras se colocaba al borde de la ventana dispuesto a saltar. Levi no dudó en alzar su pistola contra él—. Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía. Ha sido un gusto, pero he de retirarme, no sin antes dejarte esto, claro. Dos de los míos por uno de los tuyos. Es un poco injusto, ¿no lo crees? —antes de que Levi pudiera disparar, aquel hombre terminó por saltar de inmediato, a la vez que dejaba caer el cuerpo de aquel subordinado.

El pelinegro trató de alcanzarlo, dudando sobre si escapar tras Kanney o ir tras el cuerpo de Gunther, esperando que este tuviera algún signo vital. Tratando de no esperar lo peor aunque podría ser evidente, decidió ir tras su subordinado saltando desde la ventana mientras se resguardaba con la ayuda del equipo 3D, no sin antes ver cómo Kanney huía burlón en un equipo similar junto con algunos de sus hombres. Era un hombre despreciable y a la vez no podía hacer mucho contra él.

Por desgracia no alcanzó el cuerpo de su subordinado. Mientras que incluso algunos soldados más lograron percatarse, otro par de miembros de su mismo escuadrón pudieron llegar antes. La altura del edificio no había sido favorable. Incluso con la fuerza de gravedad, no había logrado llegar a tiempo con la diferencia de salto de ambos hombres.

—Gunther… —su voz sonaba rasposa. No había nada más que hacer. Uno de sus más fieles subordinados yacía muerto en los brazos de la joven castaña. En efecto, nadie podría sobrevivir jamás a la caída; sin embargo, la causa real de muerte había sido un disparo al corazón que recibió antes. El maldito de Kanney solía ser directo.

De alguna manera la impotencia de Levi se hizo presente. La tenía y su única debilidad era lidiar con uno de los miembros del bando AS08. Kanney Ackerman, la persona que más odiaba y que para su desgracia, también era su padre. Esto de cierta manera siempre influenciaba al momento de encontrarse con él. Aún dudaba de acabar con alguien de su propia sangre, se sentía malditamente impotente.

De manera firme, enderezó su cuerpo e hizo el saludo clásico de soldado de la nación, colocando su puño frente a su pecho apuntando al corazón a la vez que respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos en señal de honor. Asimismo, poco a poco los demás agentes comenzaron a llegar tras la retirada de los miembros del bando AS08.

Un miembro más de su equipo había caído. Por más que no tratara de ver el acontecimiento con naturalidad, lo hacía. No era el primero y no sería el último. Había presenciado muertes todo el tiempo desde hace más de diez años en la agencia de seguridad, usualmente las de sus subordinados que llevaban la mayor carga en las misiones.

Se encontraba en el lado más débil de una guerra, ya que el hecho de tener la fuerza para sobrevivir, no aplicaba para el resto de sus compañeros. A pesar de pertenecer a la tropa de élite, no perdían la posibilidad de morir, sino al contrario, eran enviados a las misiones de más riesgo, por lo que usualmente morían. Mientras tanto, Levi vivía. Su fuerza abrumadora lo mantenía con vida, y lo había posicionado en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, esto también implicaba la obligación de traer de vuelta a sus subordinados… Ya sean vivos o muertos.

Un par de soldados que se acercaban retrocedieron un par de pasos.

—Aléjate de Valkyrie, debe llevar a un soldado más al Walhalla.

He aquí el momento que usualmente pasaba. Ahora tendría que regresar a casa con uno de sus soldados más destacados muerto, para ser llevado hasta Walhalla donde tendría su descanso eterno.

La misión había terminado por el momento, así que no tardó en darse a aparición el comandante Erwin anunciando la retirada de las tropas, tan solo dedicando una mirada fría a Levi, que igualmente se la devolvió. Erwin había observado minutos antes a Kanney y le parecía un tanto obvia la situación. Ahora solo faltaba recibir el reporte completo de la baja del soldado, cuyo cuerpo yacía inerte a sus pies.

* * *

><p>El tic tac del reloj resonaba en su habitación mientras aún con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de estar despierto, esperaba el sonar de la alarma de aviso de inicio del "día". El insomnio era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar a diario, no había descanso ni siquiera durante las "noches".<p>

Por lo menos con los ojos cerrados no veía la molesta luz del nivel uno, ubicada a cinco metros del suelo, que se mantenía encendida las veinticuatro horas, haciendo que el País de la Noche Eterna no estuviera en total penumbra.

Al llegar las seis de la mañana, las alarmas se escucharon al unísono en toda vivienda para dar aviso de comienzo de actividades, mientras un crujido sonaba como eco al encenderse de manera simultánea las lámparas de nivel dos, ubicadas a quince metros de altura del suelo, que provocaron una mayor iluminación.

"_Ha llegado las 6:00 A.M, el sol superficial debe estar en posición. Es momento de comienzo de actividades en zona Sina."_

Era el anuncio repetitivo de cada mañana en la zona. Tras escuchar esto, era el momento en que Levi finalmente abría sus orbes plata y se dirigía a tomar una ducha de aproximadamente tres minutos antes de retirarse a continuar con su labor. Como después de cada misión, no tendría que hacer guardia en la ciudad, como reposo psicológico que se les daba a los agentes y tiempo de visita a familiares. Sin embargo, tendría otro asunto que resolver.

Claro, tratándose de Levi, el único familiar que conocía era la causa de su repulsión a los grupos alfa, a pesar de que sabía que era originario de uno de estos, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de obrar en algún bando criminal. Simplemente había aceptado el entrar al bando contrario tratando de exterminarlos. Razones a fondo siempre las hubo.

Más tarde tuvo que reunirse con sus subordinados Eld, Petra y Auruo para dirigirse a Walhalla, como era llamado el cementerio en plena época. Bueno, si pudiera considerarse cementerio. Era en realidad una cueva ubicada más al fondo de la superficie normal donde se depositaban las cenizas de los muertos en un espacio considerablemente pequeño.

Bajando las escaleras que llevaban a lo profundo de Walhalla, Levi llevaría el cuerpo ya hecho cenizas de Gunther, donde el sepulturero lo colocaría en su lugar correspondiente y se le haría homenaje como a todo soldado. Pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la tropa de agentes superiores no estaba presente para rendir homenaje a un soldado caído. Usualmente Levi llevaba las cenizas de uno de sus subordinados hasta el lugar indicado, donde el Comandante Erwin daría un corto discurso referente a la valentía de los soldados y su sacrificio mismo por el bien de la nación.

En aquella cavidad húmeda solo se encontraba el viejo sepulturero indicando el lugar y un par de ancianos aguardando. Después de un suspiro, Levi procedió hasta el lugar seguido por sus subordinados, donde incluso su subordinada Petra apretaba los puños de manera firme para lograr contenerse. Aparentemente pasó toda la noche llorando. Era un tanto clásico e incómodo el sentimentalismo de esta mujer, que frente a los demás agentes no debía hacerse presente.

El eco de los pasos se detuvo al momento que Levi se inclinó para hacer entrega de las cenizas, a lo cual el sepulturero simplemente las colocó en un pequeño espacio del suelo. El silencio se tornó tenso ante el acercamiento de los ancianos. Una viejita de baja estatura sacó una pequeña corona de flores y se la mostró al ojiplata.

—Señor… —se inclinó ante este.

En efecto, la situación era diferente de lo usual. Se suponía que en ese momento Erwin daría aquel discurso clásico de despedida. Ahora incluso el sepulturero se encontraba extrañado y el par de ancianos no entendía la frialdad de la ocasión. Aquella ancianita volvió a levantarse como si esperara algo.

No era fácil para Levi, pero sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Sus labios comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para dar reemplazo a lo que el Comandante se supone debería de hacer.

—En este día…. damos la despedida a nuestro fiel compañero Gunther Schultz —trató de respirar un poco más hondo para continuar hablando—. Quien valientemente perdió la vida al servicio de su nación… Su muerte no será en vano —tembló ante esto último—. Que el soldado Schultz sea un ejemplo de sacrificio para las próximas generaciones, recordando que se quedará justo en nuestros corazones.

No tuvo más palabras para improvisar, jamás había podido dar palabras de aliento y menos en este tipo de ambientes. Sin embargo, sus pocas palabras fueron suficientes para aquel par de ancianos.

Tras esto, el sepulturero terminó por cubrir aquella pequeña caja de cenizas con restos de tierra, y la ancianita colocó aquella corona de flores para luego dar un par de pasos atrás. Finalmente, ya con un nudo en la garganta, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, aun presionando sus viejos y secos labios, aferrándose al anciano quien solo volteó a ver a Levi con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

—Debió ser un honor para nuestro hijo el trabajar a su lado, señor —su voz también se tornó temblorosa inevitablemente. Era un padre que ahora estaba en el lecho de sepultura de su único hijo, quien por desgracia murió a temprana edad—. Ha sido un orgullo para nosotros el saber que nuestro hijo fue de utilidad para la nación.

A paso un poco lento, aquel par de ancianos se retiró, tardando en perderse de vista al llegar a la parte superior en donde se ubicaba la entrada y salida de Walhalla. En ese momento, Levi y sus subordinados daban un último vistazo a la tumba, aun queriendo que hubiera sido mejor el haber dejado que los ancianos se quedaran por más tiempo.

—Petra, no es momento para que llores —dijo Auruo tratando de sonar un poco seco, aunque evidentemente su voz también sonaba quebradiza.

—No sabía que estaríamos solos con sus padres… —comentó la castaña con la voz aún más temblorosa que la de Auruo.

—Solo tranquilícense, muchachos —dijo Eld tratando de que no perdieran la compostura en la situación. La mayor cualidad de Eld era actuar firme y con liderazgo ante cualquier circunstancia.

—Es momento de retirarnos —anunció Levi de manera seca mientras se adelantaba en su retirada. En definitiva no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el quedarse ahí ni lo ocurrido—. Tomen el descanso que necesiten. Los llamaré si Erwin nos envía a otra misión luego.

—Señor… el Comandante Erwin…

—Debe estar en la ceremonia de graduación de novatos —dijo en un tono apenas audible antes de dejar finalmente atrás a sus subordinados, mientras sus ojos reflejaban algo de coraje.

* * *

><p>Eran ya aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Al parecer la ceremonia de graduación de novatos duró más que las anteriores y Levi no quiso hacerse presente en el evento, solo aguardaba molesto en espera del Comandante Erwin. Por más que quisiera, no podía hacerle un reproche por haber ignorado el funeral de Gunther al tener otra actividad programada que no podría hacer al lado.<p>

—Tch…

Finalmente Erwin se hizo presente en su oficina con apariencia enojada.

—ACK01-A… Justo planeaba llamarte a mi oficina —dijo este seriamente.

—Oh, pues ya ves que no hace falta —frunció el ceño—. No asististe a dar el discurso de honor para Gunther.

—No asististe a la ceremonia de graduación.

—La puta ceremonia no tiene nada que ver conmigo —respiró profundo tratando de controlar su humor—. Los padres de Gunther estaban presentes. Creo que se decepcionaron de que no estuvieran los altos mandos presentes a rendir honor. Era un agente destacado después de todo.

—No puedo atender ese tipo de asuntos cuando tengo otros presentes. En la agencia se les da prioridad a los agentes vivos, no a los muertos, y tú debiste tener tiempo para asistir a la ceremonia de graduación después de la sepultura de Gunther.

—Los novatos no tienen nada que ver conmigo, mi presencia no es necesaria —sentía su pecho arder al ver la manera en que el comandante evadía aquel asunto que le generaba molestias.

—Claro que lo era. La repartición de agentes en las tropas —lo miró fieramente.

—Los novatos no entran a las tropas de élite.

—En esta ocasión sí, por lo que fue de mal gusto que su líder no estuviera presente al momento de mencionarlo.

—¿Hah? ¿Por qué un novato ingresaría al escuadrón de élite? No soy una especie de niñera ni tengo idea de lo que pensaste para tomar esa decisión —respondió tomándoselo como una muy mala broma, mientras el contrario se colocaba en su escritorio—. La base del escuadrón de élite es la fuerza y la capacitación. Eso solo se adquiere con experiencia.

—El nuevo agente JAE03+O será integrado a tu escuadrón, y no estoy pidiendo tu permiso para ello. Es una orden que te hagas cargo de él.

—+O… Tiene que ser una puta broma, Erwin —Levi solo arqueó la ceja ante el dicho del comandante y cruzó los brazos en espera de que realmente lo fuera y de mal gusto.

Era ampliamente conocido que los de clase Omega no entraban con facilidad a la agencia de seguridad, y en caso de que lo hicieran, eran como simple ganado que se lanzaba a los lobos. Era estúpido el decir que uno entraría simplemente a la tropa de élite.

—En efecto, es un omega fértil, y te pediré de la más cordial manera que te cuides de él. Será un excelente remplazo de Gunther.

—¿Reemplazo? —esa fue una palabra de mal gusto por el momento, probablemente la peor que pudo haber escogido Erwin en la situación—. Uno de los mejores soldados de la agencia muere y tú simplemente buscas un reemplazo. ¡Un puto omega como reemplazo! Erwin, solo dime que es una maldita broma —podía considerarse que esto era el colmo.

—No lo es —dijo mientras veía firmemente a Levi, sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo—. Y te pediría que no alces el tono. Lo he mandado a llamar, probablemente ya está afuera de la oficina.

—Tch, no me importa si me escucha. He de suponer que es una especie de castigo, porque nuevamente Kanney se me escapó.

—No es un castigo. Ya estaba planeado desde días antes, solo que la misión reciente me impidió el informarte. Además sé que eres incapaz de matar a tu padre.

—Puedo matarlo.

—Es tu padre, sé que puede justificarse tu incapacidad para terminar con él. Por suerte, espero que el agente JAE03+O si logre hacerlo.

—Insisto que enviar a un novato al escuadrón de élite no es lo más inteligente de tu parte Erwin. Ni siquiera los novatos de mejores notas durante la academia de entrenamiento ingresan a la primera.

—Tengo una razón, Levi, y tus quejas no me permiten explicarte —respiró antes de continuar—. JAE03+O, Eren Jaeger, es un MH…

Estas últimas palabras solo dejaron en silencio por unos momentos a Levi. Erwin solo continuó después de ver su reacción.

—Creo que debiste escuchar antes sobre la operación #47 de hace siete años.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Erwin…

—Siete años atrás en dicha operación, fue descubierto uno de los centros de manipulación genética de los AS00. En dicho centro se encontraron casi cuarenta personas sometidas a radiación para volverlas MNH, pero además se encontró a un niño sometido a radiación diferente, lo que lo volvió un MH. Es un mutante retornable a humano, Levi.

—Tch… ¿Quieres decir que el mocoso que encontraron es el mismo que intentas mandar a la tropa de élite?

—Así es. Durante estos años hemos estado realizando estudios en el cuerpo de este joven para encontrar la clave de cómo el grupo alfa AS00 logró crear los MH. Sin embargo, fue voluntad propia de él el ingresar a las tropas de la agencia de seguridad nacional. Durante este tiempo ha estado bajo el entrenamiento de cualquier soldado que intente ingresar. Y ayer el graduarse fue la prueba de que realmente puede formar parte.

—Es un maldito MH, Erwin, un monstruo…

¿Cuán probable sería que Levi recibiera con brazos abiertos a una criatura así? En definitiva jamás lo había pensado. Los MHs eran la mayor amenaza dentro de la nación; un humano que puede mutar sin perder la conciencia y volver a retornar a su forma humana. Eran la causa de mayores bajas en misiones e incluso Levi no había tenido muchas oportunidades de enfrentarlos. Eran criaturas voraces y sin piedad, resultaba un descaro decir que aún conservaban su humanidad. Eran peores que los monstruos comunes.

—Te pediré que no lo llames así. Somos afortunados de tenerlo de nuestro lado, haz un buen uso de él. Además de tomar entrenamiento como soldado, fue entrenado por Hanji para lograr controlar la mutación. He de pedirte también que estés al pendiente de sus revisiones con Hanji —dijo como si la opinión de Levi no importara en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo es que no me habías informado antes?

—Era una operación secreta, la cual no podía salir al aire hasta que se probara que funcionaría, así que ahora es el momento. Estarás a cargo de Eren Jaeger.

—No tengo interés en ello. Al contrario, me rehúso —frunció el ceño aún más—. Quieres que me haga cargo de algo que combina las cosas que más detesto: mocosos, monstruos… y los malditos omegas. No es lo más inteligente el juntar a un alfa y un omega en el mismo escuadrón, ¿lo sabías?

—Tengo esperanza de que logres controlar tu impulso como llevas haciéndolo años. Es una fortuna que el líder del escuadrón de élite tenga alta resistencia a las feromonas. Además, no debes preocuparte. Jaeger mantiene la constante toma de inhibidores, por lo que no irradia feromonas. Será joven, pero es tan determinado como un adulto.

—Me niego.

—Es una orden, no un favor —frunció el ceño esta vez el comandante.

—Tch. ¡No cuidaré a un monstruo! —bien el coraje resultaba inevitable. Probablemente era la única emoción que todavía abundaba en su interior después de tantos años.

—Que bajes la voz, te escuchará.

—¡Me importa una mierda si me escucha! ¡No cuidaré a un monstruo! —lo hacía a propósito para ser escuchado.

—Levi…

—¡Es un puto monstruo, Erwin! ¿Qué lógica tiene el hacerse cargo de uno?

—Conserva su humanidad. MH, monstruo _humano_ —enfatizó la última palabra.

—Tienes razón. _Monstruo_ humano —de manera contradictoria, recalcó la otra palabra.

—¡Levi! —la conversación no avanzaba a este paso.

—Tch, me largo…

El reemplazo de uno de sus soldados caídos por un individuo diferente no fue la respuesta más satisfactoria que le hubieran podido dar. Las propiedades de un MH como apoyo no le importaban para nada si incluso eso podía poner en peligro a sus subordinados restantes. En definitiva, independientemente de cómo fuera Jaeger, ya era un tanto obvia la rabia de saber que lo tendría a cargo. Nadie podía asegurar que el nuevo integrante de la tropa de élite no dañaría a los demás miembros del grupo o si perdería la cordura, si es que la tuviera. Simplificando la situación, estaba dudando de que un monstruo fuera de ayuda.

Ya sea por el carácter imponente de un alfa o por el coraje en sí, Levi se retiró azotando la puerta. Su mirada feroz era un poco más temible de lo habitual, cualquiera evitaría el toparse con él. Sin embargo, en la misma salida de la oficina de Erwin, un joven castaño de estatura mayor a la del ojiplata se encontraba esperando, y en efecto, había escuchado los gritos de Levi.

Fue una sorpresa para el pelinegro encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos dorados, que irradiaban odio en una mirada furiosa, tal vez igual a la de él. No había estado del todo bien la actitud de desaprobación de Levi, y que el coraje lo llevara por impulso a agredir a un desconocido. De igual manera, no se detendría.

—Tch, muévete de mi camino —dijo mientras sus orbes plata se clavaban profundamente en el contrario, analizándolo.

—No soy un monstruo —el joven de tez bronceada se defendió.

—¿Oh? Aparte de monstruo, eres sordo también. ¡Muévete! —escupió aún de mal humor.

—¡No soy un monstruo!

Actuando por impulso, estúpidamente, el castaño se atrevió a levantarle el brazo en un intento de golpe, cosa que fue en vano ante la rápida reacción del pelinegro, quien en un instante lo inmovilizó contra la pared, apretándolo del cuello fuertemente casi asfixiándolo. Sin apartar aquella fría mirada del contrario, de alguna manera se sentía como un cazador quien acechaba a su presa, aún si le impedían destrozarla.

—Tienes agallas, bastardo —dijo de manera seria, mientras lo veía directo a los ojos con una vista penetrante que solo mostraba el coraje acumulado, y muy en el fondo, vacío, como si el odio fuera la única emoción existente en él. Una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero no surtía efecto ante los orbes dorados.

—No…soy…un… monstruo —el joven castaño se empeñaba en decir a pesar de la dificultad para hablar que la mano sobre su cuello le provocaba. No se había dejado intimidar e incluso ignoraba el dolor que sentía. Probablemente era por la adrenalina en su sistema, a pesar de que estaba asfixiándose.

—Oh… No estás tan mal… —dijo el ojiplata ladeando un poco la cabeza al notar el valor y estupidez del moreno al insistir sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias—. Y creer que eres un puto omega…

En efecto, la raza Omega siempre tuvo carácter pasivo y era fácil de amedrentar. Este chico contrariamente mostraba en sus ojos el mismo coraje de un alfa, podría hasta dudar si no se trataba de uno de esta especie. Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que los mismos genes de monstruo lo hacían actuar de esta manera.

—¡Levi! —gritó el rubio quien salió de su oficina tras divisar la escena. No debía permitir que una pelea se iniciara dentro de las instalaciones y menos en su presencia.

—No es para burlarse —respondió al ser soltado por el pelinegro, quien solo se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Respiraba agitadamente al volver a tomar aire tal y como lo necesitaba. Había perdido la fuerza e incluso caído al piso por la debilidad momentánea que había sentido tras la pérdida de oxígeno.

—¿Quién se está burlando? —le dio un último vistazo al castaño antes de partir.

Definitivamente no olvidaría cada detalle del chico con el que forzosamente tendría que cargar, hasta que algún día muriera a manos del enemigo o de él mismo. En caso de que atacara a un civil o a sus subordinados, no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinarlo.

Inicialmente, tanto el castaño como el pelinegro sabían que su relación superior-subordinado no funcionaría. Ambas miradas habían chocado mostrando lo peor de sí. En definitiva, era el peor comienzo entre ellos. Aunque solo Jaeger tuviera mutaciones como las de un monstruo, no podía decirse que Ackerman se quedaba atrás en comparación. Ambos podían resultar un par de bestias que ya se habían marcado el uno al otro para no dudar en atacar.

Para Erwin solo quedaba esperar que ambos se tranquilizaran y más delante, actuando de manera madura, supieran trabajar en equipo, como había esperado que ocurriera desde un principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo: El Choque de Monstruos Opuestos<strong>

**N/A:** o-o)/ Fuck yeah… Desde hace tiempo quería escribir un romance Levi x Eren donde iniciaran con el pie izquierdo. Sí, ese par iniciará odiándose el uno al otro, emoción que les durará un rato, pero al fin y al cabo esta es una historia de romance. Espero que hayan notado en la nota lo de M-preg, porque esta historia contará con embarazo masculino más delante como advertencia.

Como han de haber notado… la historia está algo fumada, pero parece que me gusta buscarle la quinta pata al gato. Más adelante narraré un poco más sobre el funcionamiento de la especie beta, que corresponde a la mayoría de personajes :'D Y explicaré más a detalle el entorno, ya que… ok, es notorio que es un tanto extraño el fic.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, pueden dejar un review *3* Es la motivación de toda escritora y serán de mucho ánimo, ya que esta historia apenas comienza y tal vez sea de ayuda si por el momento no hay algo entendible. Aceptaré sugerencias al entorno.

Nos leemos. ¡Soul las ama!


	2. El Choque de Monstruos Opuestos

**Capítulo 2: El Choque de Monstruos Opuestos**

Entre todas las definiciones posibles, monstruo era la que menos aceptaba. Sabía que su existencia podía ser algo miserable por el hecho de ser un omega, pero no era como si hubiera deseado ser uno de esta clase. Aun menos sabiendo que podían tratarlo como a una vil puta, cosa que hasta cierto punto no sería tan bajo como lo que había pasado ya tiempo atrás. El odio había inundado su interior hace tiempo, y este se había convertido en determinación. Solo que resultaba el colmo el tener como superior a alguien de clase alfa. Los odiaba.

¿Qué eran los alfas? Probablemente la mayor mierda que podía existir en el mundo. Así los veía Eren. Personas que se creían superiores ante los demás y sentían tener derecho de autoridad por esto mismo. Se dice que en tiempos anteriores, los alfas sometían a los betas como subordinados, hasta que la especie comenzó a decrecer, y los betas al ser mayoría, tomaron el mando.

Sin embargo, esto mismo había provocado el casi aislamiento de los alfas y el crecimiento de su ego. Ahora se trataban de pequeños grupos que estaban en la cima de la sociedad por un modo u otro, criminales o adinerados del País de la Noche Eterna.

Bien podrían haber razones de sobra para que Eren le molestara tener un superior alfa siendo de clase omega. Se supone que dentro de la organización no importaba la clase a la que se perteneciera, sino los méritos logrados en su labor como agentes, cosa que igualmente le daba ventaja a los alfas. El ACK01-A caía incluso en el colmo de ser un "ACK", es decir, un Ackerman.

Siempre se dijo que la familia Ackerman fue el resultado de experimentación para lograr crear una especie similar a la Alfa; sin embargo, se encontraron varias ramas entre las cuales habían Ackermans tanto betas como alfas, ya que un beta Ackerman combinado con un alfa daba como resultado también a alguien del segundo tipo. Esto provocó problemas durante cierto periodo en el cual los Ackermans eran tan codiciados por los alfas como los omegas. La misma población intentó exterminar a esta familia, por lo que siempre se mantenían ocultos.

A final de cuentas, tras el régimen que aplicaba a los omegas y cuando se creía que no había más de esa familia que no estuviera en la clase alfa, la situación se tranquilizó un poco y los Ackermans restantes salieron a la luz. Resultaba irónico encontrar a un Ackerman alfa que no estuviera en el crimen organizado donde bien podría liderar grupos.

Ni siquiera Eren podría negar la realidad de la dinastía Ackerman, aun si para muchos era solo un cuento de esos que se narran antes de dormir. Había tenido la fortuna de conocer a una joven Ackerman, su amiga Mikasa. Esta joven tuvo la mala suerte de que su padre fuera asesinado por el mismo hecho de ser de esta clase, y su madre fue una beta que terminó con la misma suerte solo por estar cerca, mientras ella tuvo que sobrevivir sola. Para mantenerse mejor económicamente sin perder la posibilidad de tomar el antídoto, decidió entrar a la agencia de seguridad como única alternativa de vida.

Ciertamente Mikasa tenía un gran apego a Eren, ya que como ella, a él le había tocado vivir injusticias a causa de su especie. No negarían que más que amigos, se habían apoyado como familia, donde incluían a su compañero Armin Arlert, quien entró a la agencia de igual manera por motivos económicos tras el asesinato de su abuelo por un MNH.

Bien, era tarea de Mikasa y Eren el proteger a este compañero, quien a pesar de no ser fuerte, tenía potencial intelectual como estratega. Eren aún quedaba un tanto lejos de las habilidades de Mikasa, quien era la número uno en la clase de reclutas. Desde el comienzo se había hecho notar y se dieron a la vista sus genes Ackerman.

Ya se había escuchado un rumor con anterioridad de que aquel a quien llaman Valkyirie era un Ackerman, con la diferencia de Mikasa de que era un alfa. Eren jamás negaría que había tenido curiosidad en un comienzo por conocerlo. Se decía que su poder en batalla era igual que el de cien agentes juntos, y que incluso había exterminado decenas de MNHs en una sola misión. Ya Eren había anhelado ver una de las llamadas _Danzas Sangrientas de Valkyrie,_ cuando este agente mostraba sus habilidades con la espada.

Era una lástima que al conocerlo resultara ser un alfa prepotente más, con una actitud del asco. El agente más fuerte de la humanidad resultó ser una total decepción incluso momentos antes de darle la cara. Por el momento Eren sabía que incluso aunque se metiera en problemas, no dudaría en defenderse de este hombre y tomaría el valor de golpearlo de ser necesario.

Se pasó toda la noche meditando sobre lo odiosa que sería su vida bajo el mando de aquel hombre mientras estaba al servicio de la agencia. Se levantó más temprano de lo usual para tomar una ducha; debía estar presentable en su primer día laboral, la presencia del ACK01-A no evitaría el tratar de quedar bien ante el resto. Según tenía entendido, la tropa de élite acababa de tener una misión, por lo que tenían tiempo libre de patrullaje en la ciudad como recompensa. Cosa que la tropa tomaba como días de aprovechamiento para entrenar en vez de descansar, algo admirable tal vez.

El agua era un recurso escaso por lo que la ducha fue bastante rápida. Había infracciones por el exceso de uso del agua, así que aparte de la cuenta de consumo habitual de agua, llegaba un monto monetario extra en caso de exceder cierto parámetro. Situación que cualquier ciudadano común solía evitar, excepto la gente adinerada.

La corta estancia bajo el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo fue suficiente para relajarlo un poco, e incluso mejorar su estado de ánimo y hacer que sus ojos regresaran a su estado natural, un color aguamarina. Eren tenía cierta mutación a partir de la radiación en su sistema, con la que cuando se ponía de mal humor, sus pupilas se tornaban de un color dorado. La misma tonalidad que adquiría cuando su cuerpo mutaba totalmente, aun si su cuerpo no cambiara de forma.

Eren podía ser un libro abierto para quien conociera este detalle. Su temperamento jugaba con su vista y no podía negar nunca su estado de ánimo. Justo al salir de la ducha, las alarmas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar al unísono como era habitual, aparte del crujido de las lámparas al ser encendidas.

"_Ha llegado las seis a. m. El sol superficial debe estar en posición. Es momento de iniciar las actividades en zona Sina."_

Esto era sinónimo de que podía salir a trabajar. Según el reglamento de la nación, ningún habitante de clase omega podía estar fuera de sus hogares hasta el sonido de esa alarma, al igual que debía estar de regreso tras el sonido de la alarma nocturna. Podía resultar algo temprano, porque usualmente las personas se levantan a partir del sonido de esta primer alarma, pero Eren pretendía visitar antes a la agente ZOE01-B, sabiendo que esta solía quedarse dormida entre los papeles de su oficina en el trabajo. Necesitaba pedirle un favor.

ZOE01-B, la señorita Hanji, era probablemente la persona a la que le tenía más confianza entre sus conocidos. Incluso tenía mejor relación con ella que con Mikasa y Armin, ya que era esta agente la que le hacía inspecciones constantes, así como ayudarlo en sus tratamientos Inhibidores y en el entrenamiento como MH. Lo mejor para Eren había sido entablar una relación de amistad con ella si terminaría hablándole de sus periodos de celo, cosa que resultaba una total vergüenza, pero era su obligación informar.

Además, el recorrido temprano resultaba aún más conveniente, dado que apenas recientemente se les había informado al resto de que era un MH. Solamente un par de minutos después de esparcirse la información, había tenido la negativa del resto de agentes, no solo de su superior.

La ceremonia de graduación había sido un total caos. Aun frente a superiores, Jaeger había sido insultado como si se tratara de una abominación. Los gritos provenían incluso de sus compañeros de entrenamiento regular, a excepción de algunos con los que Eren ya había compartido información por considerarlos de confianza, probablemente eran sus únicos amigos. El color dorado en sus ojos probablemente había estado presente antes de encontrarse con el agente Ackerman. Él solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Por ahora, era una meta extra que se agregaba el castaño: el tratar de ser aceptado por el resto. Probablemente lo lograría a través de méritos, con lo que podría silenciar a su superior y tal vez ser reasignado a otra tropa. Aunque ya había sido informado por el Comandante Erwin que se había seleccionado al ACK01-A para encargarse de él, porque esto generaría más confianza al gobierno de aceptar el ingreso de MHs a la agencia de seguridad y que no terminen como ratas de laboratorio.

Después de vestirse con su nuevo uniforme, que constaba de una chaqueta corta y un par de pantalones negros con una camisa rojiza en la que resaltaban las correas negras para el caso de uso del equipo 3D (aunque por el momento no lo usaría), salió del edificio principal de la agencia en búsqueda de Hanji.

Caminó bajo la lluvia artificial que se producía en ese día específicamente. Esta lluvia era producida tras liberar las nubes condensadas de agua, que se hacían mediante el sobrecalentamiento de agua en la zona acuífera, proceso realizado con el fin de mantener un equilibrio natural para la vegetación interna en la ciudad. Jamás se negaría que la plantación de flora era vital en todo el país, como aporte de oxígeno natural aunque en pequeñas cantidades.

Probablemente a causa de la lluvia en martes, era también que la gente salía a realizar sus actividades un poco más tarde. El agua sumada a la baja temperatura provocaba mayor ausencia de calor, así que en pocas palabras los martes eran los días más fríos. Como era de esperarse, había quejas de la población por tal acto. Eren, en cambio, disfrutaba la lluvia, viéndolo como el único día en que empapar su cuerpo no resultaba una actividad costosa.

Luego de disfrutar la vista de la ciudad una tanta solitaria, logró llegar al edificio donde se encontraba Hanji. Antes de entrar al lugar, se sacudió un poco la cabeza despeinándose un poco. Por suerte la chaqueta y el pantalón eran de material impermeable.

—Disculpe —dio un par de toques a la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresar—. Señorita Hanji…

—¿Eh? —volteó la mujer castaña de lentes, quien estaba recargada en su escritorio a medio dormir. Sin embargo, al ver al moreno reaccionó de sobresalto—. ¡Oh, Freya! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó animada tomando más fuerzas.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero sabe que no me gusta ser llamado Freya —frunció el ceño el joven—. Quería pedirle un favor…

—¿Por qué? ¡Te queda muy bien! —descaradamente, la castaña se acercó directo al joven, agachándose para acariciar su vientre—. No tengas vergüenza. Es más, deberías sentirte orgulloso. ¡Eres una maravilla de la naturaleza! Los omegas de casta pura se suponían que se había extinto y solo quedaban omegas de clase más baja que incluso terminaban estériles. Realmente encontrarme uno de casta pura amerita que lo llame Freya.

—Pero Freya suena afeminado… —comentó el joven con un poco de bochorno. Resultaba molesto que por el hecho de ser omega lo tomaran en cuenta como una fémina, ya que comúnmente la fertilidad se daba con más frecuencia en mujeres.

—Pero, querido, no se me ocurre cómo más llamarte.

—Tal vez solo por mi nombre… —la castaña en descontento terminó haciendo solo un puchero y negó con la cabeza.

—Y bien, mi Freya, ¿qué favor me querías pedir? —a Eren no le quedó más que suspirar.

—Pues, verá… Hoy inicio en el grupo de élite y…

—No sabes dónde se encuentran —interrumpió la castaña tratando de adivinar—. Tranquilo, muchacho, yo te acompaño.

—Gracias, señorita —respondió aliviado al ser aceptada su petición. La castaña se levantó y entró en paso para indicarle el camino.

—Y bien. ¿Cómo te fue después de la ceremonia? Vaya que fue todo un desastre que la gente empezara a gritar —suspiró—. Tienen la mente muy cerrada, aunque ya esperábamos una reacción así. Bueno, en realidad también esperábamos que Levi estuviera presente para recibirte. Así todos terminarían intimidados con Valkyrie y tal vez el alboroto fuera contenido.

—Ese señor… —frunció el ceño el muchacho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Levi? —preguntó extrañada.

—Solo no me cae bien…

La castaña rio enérgicamente.

—Dale un poco de tiempo. Tal vez te asuste su carácter, pero luego te acostumbrarás y verás que todo se compone. No puede irte tan mal a su lado.

—Pero… Es igual al resto, o peor. Él no solo me llamó monstruo, sino que casi me asfixia —agachó la mirada—. En definitiva no será agradable estar con él.

—Oh —permaneció pensativa—. Tranquilo, cariño. Levi no es mala persona, tal vez solo estaba de mal humor o algo…

—Igual no me agrada. Parece solo un alfa agresivo más.

—No debes preocuparte de que sea un Alfa. Bien tú posees la fuerza de un MH.

—Soy omega. ¿Qué pasará si un día entro en celo y me ataca? Sería repulsivo.

—Oh, de eso no te preocupes. Confío en que tomas tus inhibidores como es debido, además de que Levi no tiene sentido del olfato.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó sin entender.

—Bueno, los alfas detectan a los omegas en celo por su olor, por lo que terminan perdiendo el control y atacan sexualmente. Sin embargo, Levi no puede hacerlo porque su olfato no funciona. Podría tener un omega en celo al frente y no saberlo diferenciar de un beta.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué un alfa siendo de clase de cualidades superiores tendría un defecto? Es la primera vez que escucho algo así.

—Bueno… —se detuvo a pensar la castaña e interrumpió el paso en búsqueda del grupo de élite—. No es como si Levi resultara ser un alfa defectuoso. Su problema no es físico, sino mental.

—Sigo sin entender, señorita —la contraria suspiró un poco y volteó a ver a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Te contaré solo porque se trata de ti y sé que no saldrías como vieja chismosa a contar cosas que no debes. Además, no quiero que veas a Levi como una mala persona, simplemente su carácter se forjó así poco a poco.

—Oh… De acuerdo —no sabía qué decir exactamente.

—Eren, ¿crees que los alfas tienen un omega destinado?

—No, eso es ridículo. Esa clase de cosas son como cuentos infantiles —arqueó la ceja de solo imaginarlo. En definitiva era una simple creencia de ficción.

—Bueno, digamos que Levi sí lo creía, y tenía una omega como pareja a la que atesoraba. Sin embargo, ella fue asesinada y desde entonces el olfato de Levi dejó de servir. No hay registros en el expediente médico de Levi que indicaran que tuviera algún indicio de este problema, por lo que puedo deducir que solo fue cuestión mental. Y pues, no ha mostrado señales de recuperación en años.

—No sabía nada al respecto…

—Bueno, no se supone que deba estar contando las situaciones personales de Levi, aunque me parecía interesante la cuestión. Me gustaría hacer una tesis sobre las relaciones entre alfas y omegas. Tal vez las parejas ideales aún existen en medio de esta guerra de castas. Desde que Levi perdió a Isabel me he empeñado en que me ayude en eso, pero no quiere cooperar. Pff, ese hombre es aburrido.

—Supongo que podría ser un tema interesante, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Aun si se volviera amargado por eso, no justifica el hecho de lo que me hizo ayer.

—Ah, muchacho, habrá que darle el tiempo al tiempo. Aunque no negaré que Levi es un bruto —Hanji finalmente le soltó las manos para seguir adelante en su andar.

En efecto, las cosas que pasara Levi, no justificaban el maltrato de ninguna manera. Eren lo entendía por experiencia propia. El tener guardados sentimientos del pasado no significaba que se juzgara las cosas sin conocer. Bien aquel castaño solía ser temperamental y hasta agresivo, pero sabía controlarse lo más que podía.

A la fecha solo había llegado al caso de golpes con su compañero Jean Kirstein, un +B con el que solía discutir, y de una manera u otra acababan golpeándose e insultándose el uno al otro. Era irónico que se agredieran usando palabrerías respecto a su fertilidad varonil si tenían el mismo caso, bastante estúpido para los que los observaban. Ahora sería un reto evitar la violencia contra su superior si este no tenía el mínimo interés en contenerse, pero no quería quedar mal como subordinado.

Después de bajar por el ascensor continuaron el recorrido hasta el edificio A2C, donde se encontraba la zona que el grupo de élite solía tomar para entrenar. Se encontraban en la planta alta del edificio donde no había techo cubriendo, solo un poco de vegetación en el suelo y un espacio cubierto de tierra, simulando estar en la planta más baja aunque resultaba ser al contrario. Para fortuna de Eren, el agente ACK01-A aún no llegaba por estar atendiendo asuntos con el Comandante. Ahora solo trataría de conocer al resto del equipo teniendo la esperanza de que no le dieran un trato similar al de su jefe.

—¡Oh! ¿Eren Jaeger, cierto? —de inmediato se acercó una castaña de estatura baja a recibirlo entusiasmada.

—Oh, sí… —se detuvo un momento detrás de Hanji con un poco de vergüenza.

—No seas tímido, muchacho, ve con tu equipo —rio la de lentes empujando al joven adelante—. Debo continuar con mis actividades, así que aquí te dejo. Espero que más tarde me cuentes cómo te va.

—G-gracias, señorita —aún trataba de evitar un poco al resto mientras la ZOE01-B se retiraba.

—No tengas miedo, Eren, no es como si mordiéramos —le sonrió aquella joven de enormes ojos color miel—. Es un gusto conocer al nuevo miembro del equipo. Apenas ayer por la noche nos informaron sobre ti, estaba ansiosa por conocerte.

—Gracias, señorita —se acercó un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Y gracias por qué? Solo te estamos dando la bienvenida. Por cierto, soy la agente RAL02-B.

—Tch, en vez de recibir mocosos, deberías seguir entrenando —comentó un castaño canoso con mala expresión tratando de sonar frío.

—¡No empieces! ¡Dale la bienvenida a Eren! —regañó la joven al contrario.

—Huh, no te aproveches de ser mi prometida —trató de fingir indiferencia, cosa que era muy evidente—. Soy el agente BOS02-B.

—No empiecen con formalidades, muchachos —se acercó un rubio sonriendo firme—. Soy Eld, ellos son Petra y Auruo. Bienvenido al grupo, muchacho. Lamentamos que el líder no esté presente, pero nos informó que llegaría un poco tarde.

"Por mi mejor", pensó el castaño de solo recordarlo. Por el momento el resto de los miembros se veían amables, esperaba que fuera así.

—Supongo que también debería presentarme, aunque parece que ya saben mi nombre —rio el chico—. Mi nombre es Eren, agente JAE03+O, pero preferiría que me llamaran por mi nombre que por mi matrícula. Me parece menos tedioso.

—¡+O! ¿Entonces era cierto que eres omega? ¡Waah! ¡Es todo un placer! —aquella castaña no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia Eren y tomarlo de las manos—. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir conmigo con toda confianza.

—G-gracias, señorita —los extraños ánimos de la joven resultaban algo desconcertantes.

—Bueno, ¿y qué deberíamos hacer por tu bienvenida? —preguntó Eld.

—No creo que sea necesario hacer algo. Deberíamos entrenar, ¿no es asi? —cualquier temor respecto al equipo se había esfumado. Posiblemente en menos de cinco minutos ya se había dado cuenta del tipo de personas con las que trataría. Eran bastante agradables como para tener un líder tan desagradable.

—Me gustan tus palabras. Usualmente entrenamos en parejas, así que… ¿Cómo nos organizamos?

—Tch, si es un omega, debería estar contra Petra —bufó Auruo.

—¡Auruo, no empieces! —lo golpeó la joven—. ¡Más te vale comportarte mejor! —aquella muchacha parecía tener cierta facilidad para gritarle—. Pero sí me gustaría practicar con Eren.

—Por mí está bien practicar con quien sea —respondió el castaño, aunque el carácter de Auruo le parecía de mal gusto. Le recordaba a cierta persona.

—No le hagas caso, Eren. Auruo suele querer imitar al líder de escuadrón y habla así, pero en realidad es buen compañero. Su carácter jamás se acercaría al del líder —comentó Eld tratando de apaciguar el momento.

—Oh… ya veo. El señor Ackerman es…

—Bastante frío, pero no te asustes. Simplemente cumple sus órdenes al pie de la letra y no dudes en hacerlo, es todo lo que necesitas. Y saber improvisar, porque es raro que ordene algo —una pequeña carcajada salió de Eld con este último comentario—. Es líder de pocas palabras, así que debes acostumbrarte.

—E-entendido.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿estás listo, Eren? —dijo la muchacha.

—S-sí, seguro —respondió atento.

—Solo te advierto que el hecho de que sea mujer no me hace débil. Por algo entré al equipo —apretó los puños mientras se ponía en posición—. Estábamos practicando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Parecía que el calentamiento de músculos no estaba mal. Realmente Petra era hábil y veloz, aunque de cualquier manera Eren trataría de no dañarla por su conciencia. No era que la minimizara, pero no le gustaría herirla, aunque ella al contrario no se contenía. Había conseguido derribarlo un par de veces, haciéndolo golpearse contra el suelo, ensuciándose ligeramente aunque caía solo contra el pasto mojado que amortiguaba el golpe. Parecía que las energías de Petra no se acababan, estaba un tanto insistente a que el castaño la atacara.

Eld notó la situación y decidió dar una pausa. Tal vez para que Eren realmente se tomara en serio la practica debía pelear contra un hombre también.

—Hey, muchachos —habló para dar la pauta—. Creo que deberíamos cambiar de contrincante, ¿les parece?

—Tch, no me pongas contra Petra.

—Creo que no te conviene, te daría una paliza —rio ella.

—¿Hah?

Antes de que la charla continuara, una persona más se hizo presente, aquella a quien Eren no había deseado ver en todo el día. De inmediato, los tres agentes se posicionaron en fila con posición de firmes y dando el saludo clásico de la nación. Aunque Eren reaccionó un tanto lento, no dudó en imitarlos. Debía ser entendible el error de novato, pero aun así aquel hombre le pasó de lado susurrando.

—Que estúpido… —el murmullo fue lo suficientemente audible solo para el muchacho, cosa que despertaba un extraño sentimiento en él. No dudaba de que en cualquier momento terminaría alternando el color de sus ojos. Tal vez lo más cordial habrá sido que al llegar tarde este hombre ofreciera una disculpa o por lo menos saludara, pero no era su estilo. Simplemente se posicionó frente al cuarteto—. ¿Cuál es la práctica?

—¡Señor, el entrenamiento del día de hoy consistía en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo! —respondió Eld en tono un tanto militar. Era quien usualmente sabía dar respuesta un tanto formal al estilo en que se había educado a los cadetes a responder a sus superiores.

—Oh —respondió el ojiplata desinteresadamente. Por lo general no entraba en práctica con el resto de sus subordinados y se quedaba a observar. Sin embargo, tenía unas extrañas ganas de entrenar y ciertamente sin buenos motivos. Su vista terminó dirigiéndose contra la del novato que aparentemente estaba tratando de evadirlo—. Es de mala educación no darle la cara a un superior cuando les habla —dijo en tono seco dirigiéndose hacia el castaño y hablando de educación aun sabiendo que tal vez no era el indicado para ello.

—Discúlpeme, señor —le correspondió la vista aquel joven, a quien el ojiplata se quedó observando por unos instantes analizando. Si su memoria bien funcionaba, recordaba un color diferente en las orbes de Eren, quien esta vez tenía un color más apacible.

—Esmeralda…

—¿Hay algún problema, señor? —preguntó Petra tratando de evitar que su líder se enfocara demasiado en el castaño de manera tan incómoda.

—No —dio la vuelta, pero al dar un paso se detuvo—. Túrnense en el entrenamiento, pero quiero probar al novato —no había alguna buena intención en definitiva.

—¡S-sí, señor! —gritaron al unísono, mientras Eren se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sucedería.

Cada uno regresó a su posición de combate. A final de cuentas, Petra se decidió a enfrentar a Eld, mientras Auruo se mantenía en espera. El ojiplata se posicionó un poco más alejado del resto, dando directo al centro del lugar donde la vegetación se hacía más carente y solo había lodo bajo ellos. Por lo menos la lluvia había cesado.

—Mocoso, será combate al estilo libre.

—Sí, señor —respondió siguiéndolo y luego se posicionó en su lugar.

—Ataca primero —dijo en tono amenazante dirigiéndole una vista retadora.

—¿Eh?

Ante la simple pregunta del poco entendimiento, obtuvo una patada directo hacia la cabeza como respuesta, demasiado rápida como para haberla notado y fuerte como para derribarlo. En definitiva una sin comparación, diferente a los ataques anteriores de Petra. Dejó a Eren algo aturdido y sin oportunidad de reacción, el mismo mareo del golpe lo hizo caer directo al suelo. No negaría que incluso la reacción lenta no le hizo llegar al dolor de inmediato, sino hasta levantarse, llevar su mano hasta su boca y ver cómo algo de sangre proviniendo del interior de su mejilla comenzaba a salir.

—Que pelees, bastardo —era obvio que Levi quería terminar con lo de su encuentro del día anterior. Cuando todo se volvió claro para el muchacho, su mente comenzó a figurar lo que debía hacer: defenderse de aquel desgraciado—. ¿Acaso no escuchas?

El ojiplata se acercó a paso lento y dispuesto a golpear nuevamente al joven. Sin embargo, fue recibido con un contrataque por sorpresa tras la reacción inmediata del castaño, quien aparentemente no se quería quedar atrás en velocidad y logró dar un puñetazo directo al rostro de su superior.

—Entendido, señor —escupió el resto de sangre en su boca, mientras le respondía la mirada a aquel hombre, mostrando nuevamente aquellos orbes dorados. Tal vez atinar un solo golpe no sería ganar la pelea, pero había hecho que el cuerpo de Eren se llenara de energía. No se dejaría intimidar.

—Oh… —tocó el pelinegro su mejilla algo adolorida por el golpe, para sentir cómo su sangre hervía. El muchacho quería darle guerra.

Antes de que el menor quisiera disfrutar más del logro de golpearlo, le devolvió la agresión con un rodillazo en el estómago, que nuevamente aturdía al muchacho aunque sin hacerlo caer. Había puesto resistencia que solo hizo que el golpe fuera más sonoro e hiciera que el resto se percatara de ello.

—¡Eren! —gritó la castaña quien trató de acercarse, pero fue detenida por el otro par de hombres que se encontraban extrañados por la actitud de su líder.

Mientras, este no se contenía y volvía a repetir el golpe como si quisiera destrozarle el vientre al muchacho, hasta que este mismo logró poner su brazo cubriéndose. Esto solo hizo que el ojiplata se aburriera y decidiera jalarlo de los cabellos agachándolo para darle directo a la cara y soltarlo para que cayera nuevamente al suelo.

—Tch… Creí que tenías más coraje, MH —aquel sentimiento reprimido aumentaba aun sin sentir lastima por aquel joven.

—¡Señor, no debería golpearlo así! —se libró finalmente del par para acudir a auxiliar al castaño.

—¿Por qué no? Se supone que es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y debería defenderse.

—Pero su fuerza… No debería atacarlo de esa manera en un órgano vital, puede dañar sus órganos internos gravemente.

—Es un monstruo humano, se regenerará —al ver cómo el muchacho difícilmente lograba ponerse de pie, decidió dejarlo y retirarse. Tal vez no era la gran cosa como creyó y no valía la pena siquiera pelear con él; sin embargo, al alejarse solo un par de pasos, aquel joven logró reponerse del coraje.

—¡Ya le dije que no me llame monstruo! —sin pensarlo se abalanzó hasta este otro tratando de embestirlo. Era el mismo coraje que hacía que aquellos genes en su cuerpo le dieran fuerza de más, incluso hinchando notablemente sus venas aun si no mutaba por completo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre detuvo el impacto, con sus pies resbalando un poco en el mismo lodo para lograrlo.

El coraje a veces consigue que se pierda la conciencia y este efecto podía surgir en cualquiera. Los golpes comenzaron a surgir del castaño intentando agredir, aunque estos eran detenidos hábilmente uno tras otro. Era increíble cómo la fuerza del Ackerman lograba superarlo para contenerlo. Un par de estruendos resonaban en cada intento, que bien si no surtían efecto, evitaban que el contrario lo agrediera.

Poco a poco el ojiplata tenía que estar retrocediendo ante la insistencia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar esto así. La pelea mano a mano no era su fuerte, aunque sí el método del contrario. Prefería dejar su agilidad en las piernas, y dejando que el moreno atinara en uno de sus intentos, tuvo la resistencia como para no caer y contrariamente tomar ventaja ante el otro ataque, logrando patear las corvas del muchacho haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

En una pelea uno a uno, ACK01-A siempre tenía la desventaja en cuestión de altura, así que se había acostumbrado a saber atacar en los puntos débiles de sus contrincantes para hacerlos caer y retomar la ventaja. No es como si no pudiera sostener una pelea con las manos, porque en efecto también poseía fuerza abrumadora en ellas, pero las usaba como resistencia y los ataques del castaño eran tediosos y lo hartaban si se tratara en una pelea de esta forma.

Ya en el suelo, no le quedo más que patear nuevamente al muchacho. Bien se podía considerar pelea sucia, pero no es como si en el momento de batalla se pudiera poner reglamento de cómo atacar. Una pelea no se hacía por deporte actualmente, sino con motivos de agresión, y cada quien a cómo sepa tomar ventaja.

Ligeros gemidos adoloridos se escapaban del menor. En definitiva no era nada bueno el ataque directo a las zonas donde estaban sus órganos. Como el otro había dicho, se podría regenerar, pero había un límite y había desgastado sus fuerzas en el uso de sus brazos sin siquiera medirlas. Incluso con el cansancio en ellas, no evitaría que las usara para cubrir el área donde lo atacaban antes de que aquel hombre excediera el límite.

—Tch —si daba un golpe más en la misma zona apostaría a que tendría problemas con Erwin si se enteraba.

Ya sabía que con eso el castaño no se levantaría, no había forma de que lo hiciera, pero el gusto por atacarlo aún no acababa, así que terminó por darle una patada en la cara. Esto logró romperle el labio al chico y que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a salir. Petra ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir viendo y se recargó en el pecho de Auruo para no ver. Eld no tenía palabras.

Al aburrirse de ver al joven en la misma posición fetal tratando de sobarse el vientre, decidió terminar con esto. Ya había quedado mal ante sus subordinados con la escena que obviamente no fue para nada entrenamiento.

—E-eren… —Eld se apresuró a ayudarlo en cuanto el ojiplata tomó distancia—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —aún seguía sorprendido de la actitud de su superior.

—Ugh… —no podía emitir ninguna palabra clara aún.

Auruo dio un paso también para acercarse, cosa que hizo a Petra darse cuenta de que había terminado. Entre Petra y Eld ayudaron al muchacho a por lo menos sentarse, aún sosteniéndose el vientre. Petra de inmediato sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco para limpiarle el rostro y la sangre que salía de sus labios. La herida había dejado de sangrar gracias al clima helado que hacía que su sangre se coagulara rápidamente. Ya retomando el ritmo de su respiración, logró hacer que de su boca provinieran palabras.

—Usted es un desgraciado —fue poco audible. El otro trío deseaba que su líder no escuchara, pero este tenía un oído demasiado fino.

—¿Qué has dicho, bastardo?

—Que usted es un desgraciado… —no era lo más inteligente de su parte el retar al ojiplata de esa manera. Igualmente el otro sabía que no podía apaciguar la rabia del menor.

—Oh, realmente me sorprenden tus agallas.

—No debería… sorprenderse, uh… —dio un corto gemido de dolor—. Solo digo la verdad.

¿Cómo debería tomarse Ackerman tales palabras? No negaría que en vez de coraje le causó gracia ver el estado del muchacho al hablarle. En definitiva, era estúpidamente valiente. Tal vez sí era un desgraciado, pero decidió no volverlo a atacar para disciplinarlo.

—Huh… ¿Y qué debería hacer para que no me consideres un desgraciado? —preguntó de manera sarcástica.

—Solo tráteme como debería… —el castaño mantenía la vista cerrada por la falta de energía.

—¿Y cómo debería? —insistía el pelinegro.

—Solo debe tratarme como lo que soy. Y no soy un monstruo.

En otra época de su vida tal vez Levi hubiera sido capaz de reírse de eso, pero ahora una sonrisa en su rostro parecía imposible. En esta ocasión la gracia despertaba un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, no podía describirlo exactamente, pero había comenzado a disfrutar del valor del muchacho adolorido.

—¿Y qué eres? ¿Un maldito omega? ¿Quieres que te trate como a uno? —el cinismo se apoderaba de él, pero en definitiva no podía describir aquello que sentía. Tal vez un poco de admiración combinada con algo más que aún no sabía de qué se trataba.

No pudo evitar acercarse para admirar al muchacho más de cerca. Sus pestañas largas, la piel tostada, con rastros de lodo aún y algo pálida por la temperatura, las facciones y alguno que otro detalle. ¿Cómo podía definir al muchacho? No sabía, pero algo lo incitaba a querer jugar con sus reacciones.

—Un omega… ¿es así? ¿Quieres que te trate como el alfa que soy?

No había nada claro pasando por su mente, y el poco movimiento de Eren lo hacía que reaccionara por sí solo. Sin pensarlo y como si su cuerpo se moviera sin su voluntad, lo tomó de la barbilla e, ignorando la mugre que tanto odiaba sobre el muchacho y los restos de sangre, le depositó un beso un tanto descarado. Como si su cuerpo le pidiera saborearlo, introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad cálida y comenzó a buscar la del contrario, manteniendo sus orbes plata ligeramente abiertas como si esperara ver la reacción.

—Ngh… —si hace unos segundos el dolor en su cuerpo le había hecho perder momentáneamente el sentir del exterior, aquella lengua ajena lo hizo reaccionar.

Abriendo sus orbes totalmente llenas de coraje y como si nuevamente algo de fuerza apareciera en su cuerpo, separó al ojiplata para darle una bofetada directa, que aún débil, había sido recibida sin reproche, como si ya la esperara y en efecto era merecida.

—No juegue conmigo.

En definitiva aquel hombre sería más detestable de lo que creyó. ¿Que no era como el resto de los alfas? Pues no era lo que demostraba. Era como de los tantos que Eren detestaba, un prepotente malicioso más.

El silencio se hizo incómodo para el resto de subordinados que observaron la escena. Definitivamente era una situación extraña que ninguno entendía, que finalizó con la salida del ACK del lugar. En silencio total y a paso rápido.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ya sentía la desgracia venir a causa de un subordinado de esa especie, que le hizo incluso olvidar sus palabras de "monstruo". Tal vez el problema no era que fuera un MH, sino que era un omega, como de los que solía evitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Las Imperfecciones del Mundo<strong>

**N/A: **Mmm e-e ¿Cuál será ese extraño sentimiento de Levi? Solo advierto que no traerá nada bueno a su conciencia. ¿Isabel era la ex de Levi? No pude evitar escribirlo :´D Esa linda cachorrita será un problema para Eren, y lamento la falla de olfato de Levi, pero quería deshacerme de lo del ataque de alfa a omega, que haría que Levi se cogiera a Eren al primer estado de celo en que se lo encuentre o-o Como que no soy fan de que el seme se viole al uke. Si habrá amor, tienen que hacerlo consensual.

Creo que aún hay detalles que no quedan claros respecto a la historia por el entorno, pero los iré narrando poco a poco para que se acostumbren al ambiente. Por el momento memoricen la lluvia de martes y la sagrada alarma matutina e.e Ay, Dios, no aguantaría si eso pasara en la actualidad y tener ese sonido tan molesto tempranito.

Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias me pueden dejar review :´D Serán de mucho ánimo y trataré de subirles semanal e-e No quiero estancarme hasta que por lo menos haya lemon, así que sábado o domingo estará el capítulo que sigue.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Las Imperfecciones del Mundo

**Capítulo 3: Las Imperfecciones del Mundo**

—Levi, ¿me das un beso? —el par de orbes de una joven brillaban con intensidad ante su inocente pedido—. ¡Vamos! ¡Di que sí!

—Hmm… Si tanto quieres un beso, ¿por qué no me lo das tú? —respondió el pelinegro mientras daba una ligera sonrisa, casi imposible de notar; sin embargo, esta muchacha lo conocía a la perfección.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Soy yo siempre la que te besa de repente. Quiero que esta vez seas tú quien lo haga —sonreía animada y un tanto escandalosa mientras hablaba.

—Pues no quiero —se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos y dando un paso adelante, como si estuviera dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —gritó la muchacha tratando de alcanzarlo apresurada, no dejaría ir así a su prometido.

Sin embargo, tras el paso apresurado, el mayor dio la vuelta recibiéndola por sorpresa y depositándole un beso ligero, simple y frío como su piel en invierno. Luego de unos instantes profundizó aquel roce de labios con más fuerza, pero a la vez actuando de manera delicada. La aprisionó entre sus brazos acercándola aún más, para terminar separándose a los momentos mientras solo la sujetaba de la cintura.

—¿Feliz? —respondió burlonamente, aunque con ese clásico toque de seriedad que tenía, solo que con una de esas clásicas miradas tiernas que había aprendido a dirigirle solo a esta muchacha, su adorada Isabel.

—No —respondió esta haciendo un puchero—. De sorpresa no vale. Además solo uno es muy poco. ¿Por qué debo rogarte para que seas tú quien me bese? —infló sus mejillas mientras el rubor de estas podía no ser mayor.

—No es como si quisiera regalar besos todo el tiempo, solo puedo besar a mi omega —el tono en que decía esas palabras parecía muy indiferente, pero significaban demasiado para Isabel, porque sabía que este hombre solo era así con ella. Era su destinado, así lo creyó siempre.

Nuevamente cayó rendida ante los brazos de su amado Levi, el alfa con el que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida.

"_Ha llegado las seis a.m. El sol superficial debe estar en posición. Es momento de iniciar las actividades en zona Sina."_

Aquella estúpida alarma lo hizo volver en sí. Había soñado, o más que sueños eran viejos recuerdos de hace años, y por más que cualquiera los considerara buenos, era lo más incómodo para el ACK01-A.

Aquella incomodidad de la noche se veía reflejada en su despertar. Hacía tiempo que no dormía así debido al insomnio, probablemente la falta de costumbre de dormir tanto lo hacía sentir con el cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre. Eso y la amargura de los recuerdos combinados con un dulce sabor en sus labios que parecía no querer desaparecer.

Era dulce y cálido, como ningún otro que haya sentido antes, aunque lo llenaba de una amargura que de igual manera era extraña. Ningún beso a su difunta prometida o a alguna de las ninfas de Camelia o Camelia misma le había hecho sentir así.

Para empezar se preguntaba: ¿por qué se atrevió a besar a aquel mocoso mugriento de la nada? O peor aún, después de desquitarse dándole una cruel golpiza, luego de que su mente se despejara un poco y apenas comenzara a ver bien al muchacho.

La respuesta recaía en su instinto. No había otra, y de igual manera resultaba molesta. Se supone que esa clase de cosas las hacen algunos alfas por instinto, pero según había entendido, aquellas sensaciones estaban sepultadas junto con su olfato. Era molesto. Pero alguna vez escuchó que los opuestos se atraen y ese mocoso era un monstruo diferente a él.

Bien, en resumen podría decir que Eren le provocaría más amargura de la que creyó. Sentía un mal presentimiento al respecto desde la primera vez que vio esos ojos dorados brillantes retándolo. Lo retaba…

Todo problema tiene solución, y por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Después de todo solo él sabía lo que sentía, y aunque la ignorancia siempre le había parecido desagradable, recaería en ella como solución a sus problemas. Así que para distraerse ya sabía qué hacer.

Además era miércoles, y ciertamente tenía una costumbre ese día. Aunque ya tenía un plan previsto, antes de comenzar sus actividades diarias, cuando recién se levantó de esa pequeña cama individual, una pequeña luz azul parpadeando en su móvil le llamó la atención.

Chasqueó la lengua ante esa señal. Le indicaba que tenía alguna llamada perdida, mensaje o correo de voz, y cualquiera de esas cosas era molesta. Tomando en cuenta su lista de contactos en ese aparato al que realmente no le daba buen uso, sabía que se trataba de Erwin o Hanji.

No era difícil imaginarse de qué se trataba. Cualquiera de los dos que fuera lo terminaría regañando, pero solo el primero podía darle alguna sanción, aunque en realidad no le afectaban mucho. Lo peor que le podría pasar en esos momentos no sería algo grave. Para fortuna o desgracia se trataba de la segunda.

En total había treinta y siete llamadas perdidas, además de varios mensajes que indicaban simplemente la misma pérdida de llamadas, pero por lo menos se anexaba un mensaje de voz. Se notaba que la castaña era insistente. En definitiva, por el exceso de llamadas perdidas y a diferentes horas de la "noche", jamás las escucho. No era como si no hubiera respondido a propósito, simplemente el sonido del móvil resultaba irritante y lo dejaba en silencio todo el tiempo, ni siquiera en vibrador.

Después de levantarse, comenzó a revisar hasta dar con el mensaje de voz que incluso dudaba si debía escuchar. Bueno, era inevitable. Luego de un click escuchó la grabación.

"_¡Levi!"_ La voz de la castaña sonaba en exceso molesta. _"¿Qué maldita mierda te pasó por la cabeza? Carajo."_ El exceso de groserías y el tono no eran comunes en aquella mujer. _"No sé realmente qué mierda te suceda ahora, pero joder, ¡quiero que vengas a mi maldita oficina de inmediato! Gaah, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de cortarte las putas bolas. ¡Carajo! Vuelvo a enterarme de que vuelves a ponerle las manos encima a Eren y te juro que no respondo, pendejo."_

Luego de escuchar aquello decidió apagar el teléfono. No quería seguir escuchando reclamos y no quería responder en caso de que lo volvieran a llamar.

El motivo estaba más claro que el agua, y bueno, no necesitaba recordar que agredió físicamente al novato MH. No podía siquiera excusarse en que fue solo por el entrenamiento, sus subordinados presentes podrían negarlo, además de que retractarse de lo que hizo sería lo más cobarde que podría hacer.

Atacó al muchacho como a un monstruo cualquiera, y pensándolo más claramente, ni siquiera tuvo motivos de hacerlo que se justificaran. Era un error que cometió. Estaba enfadado, pero no con el muchacho realmente, sino con su superior, el comandante Erwin, por menospreciar a uno de sus soldados y enviar un "mejor reemplazo". Por lo que a primera instancia el coraje le hizo desquitarse con ese reemplazo. En parte el temperamento de Jaeger no había ayudado mucho y apostaba que ya se había conseguido su odio.

La estupidez del mocoso era un tanto extraña si se analizaba la situación en que estaba. Aun sin haber tenido energías como para defenderse, lo llamó desgraciado. No negaría que lo era, porque de hecho había disfrutado poner a Jaeger en su lugar disciplinándolo de la única manera que según él creía que era efectiva, con dolor. El atacar directamente órganos vulnerables había sido un tanto bajo, pero creyó que así entendería el otro, quien terminó demostrándole que no sería sumiso a él como el resto.

Ignorarlo, era lo que debía hacer, se lo repetía a sí mismo, pero… ¿Cómo ignorar a quien tendría a su lado durante bastante tiempo? Peor que esto, parecía que su propia conciencia le hacía recordar que profanó esos labios sin razón aparente. Mantenerse indagando internamente solo lo ponía peor y le provocaba un increíble escalofrío. Temía a la nada, simplemente algo no andaba bien.

Había una especie de glaciar en su interior que sintió agrietarse al sentir el toque de aquellos labios. Por lo menos el rechazo instantáneo de Jaeger lo había hecho volver en sí tras esa bofetada que claramente no devolvería. Al ver nuevamente aquel extraño color de ojos dorado desafiándolo, simplemente terminó por abandonar el lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No podía quedarse ahí.

Dejando de perderse entre pensamientos indeseados nuevamente, suspiró resignado para continuar sus actividades. Era extraño que un día sintiera odio injustificado por alguien y al siguiente cayera en cuenta de que solo había pasado por coraje momentáneo. Por ese motivo debía disculparse o se sentiría poco hombre, como el desgraciado que había sido por lo que hizo.

—Tch… —incluso de lo aturdido que estaba pensando, no escuchó el clásico crujir de los enormes reflectores encendiéndose, ni que se había mantenido en la misma posición pensativo por unos veinte minutos. Mal comienzo de su día.

Por la fecha en que apenas se encontraba, seguía teniendo "descanso" del trabajo, como correspondería el resto de la semana. De alguna manera no le agradaba el mantenerse en patrullaje, porque le correspondía el horario tardío desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta la medianoche. Técnicamente, la mañana siempre era libre de esa actividad, pero recaía en su entrenamiento, así que incluso si no recibiera pago por mantenerse tiempo extra en ese lugar, lo hacía. No tenía nada más que hacer después de todo. Además de que su horario no era fijo, todo superior debía estar disponible las veinticuatro horas si fuera necesaria su presencia en alguna emergencia.

Igualmente, estar en misiones no era del todo agradable, pero era en lo que se enfocaba en su trabajo. El mantener a agentes en patrullaje solo era para evitar la queja de los pobladores, que en ocasiones se quejaban del poco uso que tenían los agentes. No tomaban en cuenta que frecuentemente morían por su seguridad. Odiaba a ese tipo de civiles quejumbrosos.

La caminata fue rutinaria, aunque no pretendía asistir temprano al edificio de las oficinas de la agencia. Así que con el propósito de no hacerlo, se desvió un par de calles, girando sin rumbo fijo aparente solo para perder algo de tiempo. El uniforme de trabajo y mantenerse de esta manera lo hizo sentir como si estuviera en patrullaje diurno, pero eso le correspondía a otra clase de agentes de nivel inferior.

Luego de un par de vueltas más entre las cuadras de la enorme ciudad, su atención se vio capturada por un oficial "diurno" y un par de niños llorando mientras al parecer discutían.

—¡Deténgase! ¡Por favor, no lo haga! —gritaba la niña castaña sollozando mientras jaloneaba al oficial con cierta desesperación, mientras un niño de apariencia similar, pero de menor tamaño se mantenía detrás de ella aferrado.

—Apártate, niña mugrosa —bufó aquel hombre mientras pateaba a la niña tratando de apartarla de él. Esto solo provocó que el ACK se acercara a este trío. De cierta manera sentía cierta molestia por el trato de este tipo a menores.

—¡Emily! —gritó el niño al ver como el oficial atinó a patearle el estómago a la niña para separarla. Con esto el niño empezó a llorar con más fuerza sin saber qué hacer.

—Par de mocosos repulsivos, acabaré esto de una vez para que dejen de estar molestando —sentenció el oficial de mal humor mientras giraba sacando un arma y apuntaba a cierta pequeña criatura peluda que tenía en los brazos, al que lograba sostener del cuello. Estaba ahorcando a un pequeño cachorro.

—¡No, por favor! —gritó la niña. Sin embargo, cuando el oficial quitó el seguro del arma y estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, Levi lo detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo.

—¡Oi! —le gritó quitándole el arma, y después mostró su ID para identificarse, además de que el uniforme lo delataba como agente y el estilo de gabardina larga significaba que era un superior—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —encaró al hombre aunque la diferencia de estatura y complexión era demasiado grande.

—¡Quiere matar a Charlie! —intervino la niña, mientras el niño se sujetaba de su brazo.

—¿Huh? —no entendió el ACK y volvió a darle la cara al oficial, quien le respondió.

—El animal actúa violento —en efecto, el pequeño cachorro gruñía con rabia mostrando sus pequeños y afilados colmillos, tratando de tirar mordidas que se veían impedidas por el agarre agresivo del oficial—. Obsérvelo, está contaminado. Debo exterminarlo antes de que termine de mutar.

—Tch —volteó a ver el cachorro—. No parece un perro mutado por radiación.

Era bien sabido que cuando un perro o humano mutaba, su tamaño se duplicaba, pero este animal era demasiado pequeño. Solo un cachorro de un par de meses tal vez, y según su poco conocimiento en animales, se trataba de uno de raza pequeña.

—Claro que debe serlo. Ya está violento y estoy seguro de que empezará a crecer pronto. Debo matarlo antes de que lo haga.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Charlie tiene todas sus vacunas y le damos su antídoto diario! —exclamó esta vez el niño, quien después agachó la mirada nuevamente.

—No lo creo —sonrió socarronamente el oficial—. Además mire a la clase de mocosos a los que le pertenece. Se ve que apenas pueden pagar sus antídotos, no parecen la clase de personas que puedan tener mascota.

De hecho, el tener mascota era todo un lujo. Al realizar la compra de un animal se pagaba bastante caro, además de la firma de compromiso de mantener medicado al animal antes de que mute. Los animales eran bastante exóticos, y aun así se mataba a la mayoría al nacer si no había dueño que se comprometiera a medicar a estas criaturas. Los únicos animales que no eran asesinados correspondían al ganado, que era utilizado para proveer de carne para alimentarse, cosa que también era un lujo comer y la mayoría de pobladores no podían conseguir por su alto precio.

—¡Pero si es nuestro! ¡Medicamos a Charlie! —gritaba la niña.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué empezó a actuar como animal rabioso? —preguntó el hombre tratando de sonar sarcástico, no quería discutir con el par de niños.

—Tch, muéstrame el animal —Levi extendió los brazos para que se lo entregaran y aquel oficial solo se resignó a hacerlo—. Hmm… —el cachorro en definitiva actuaba violentamente tratando de morderlo, como si quisiera defenderse—. Está herido… —notó el ver una de sus patas traseras fracturada y además sangrando.

—¡Así es! Lo machucaron con una caja en el mercado y desde entonces está así —respondió la niña con la esperanza de que le devolvieran al perro—. Pero conmigo no es así…

—Hmm… El perro no está mutando, solo se defiende porque está lastimado. Dicen que los animales son violentos incluso contra quienes quieren ayudar cuando están en ese estado —suspiró—. Solo déjale el cachorro a la niña —le devolvió el animal a la pequeña con cuidado, procurando que este no la atacara, aunque el cachorro no lo hizo y solo empezó a gimotear.

—¡Gracias, señor! —el pequeño cachorro solo empezó a lamer a la niña al reconocerla como su dueña. Era extraño el cambio de actitud del animal.

—Yo solo lo advierto: si muta y ataca a alguien, usted será el responsable —refunfuñó el hombre.

—Si el perro llegara a mutar, entonces lo asesinaré, pero si no lo hace, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

—¿Hah? Hablas demasiado, esas cosas son difíciles de matar. Te crees demasiado solo por ser de la agencia especial —el hombre se atrevió a jalarlo del hombro.

—Huh, ¿será? —trató de ignorar el trato del hombre, no estaba de humor para pelear.

—¿Qué forma de responder es esa? Debes ser solo uno de esos flojos que entran a la agencia por más dinero y no hacen nada mientras fingen ser útiles y luego son asesinados por un alfa —rio el hombre—. Además te ves muy pequeño para ser un agente, tal vez eres solo un farsante —lo jaloneó con más fuerza golpeándolo contra la pared—. Si realmente eres un agente, dime tu matrícula.

—Eres molesto —lo observó directamente a los ojos con esa mirada tan fría y enojada que lo identificaba, una mirada tan penetrante que solo provocaba escalofríos—. Creí que habías notado mi ID, ACK01-A —respondió finalmente.

—ACK01-A… —repitió en seco, esa matrícula era demasiado conocida—. Valkyrie…

—Ahora apártate de mi lado —respondió con voz ronca bastante irritado. En definitiva, aquel atrevimiento del oficial de recargarlo bruscamente era algo que no cualquiera se atrevía a hacer.

—L-lo siento, señor —respondió entre tartamudeos esperando lo peor. Para su fortuna, el pelinegro no tenía la intención de reaccionar violento, ya con el día anterior le había bastado. Aquel hombre simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiró como un vil cobarde. En ese momento el par de niños se acercó a agradecer.

—¡Whoa! ¡¿Usted es Valkyrie?! —gritó el niño entusiasmado—. Dicen que es el agente más fuerte de todos —el par de orbes del pequeño brillaban con alegría.

—Son solo palabrerías —volteó a ver al cachorro, extrañado de su cambio de comportamiento a uno apacible—. Está tranquilo…

—Ah, sí —respondió la niña mostrándole el pequeño animal—. En realidad, cuando recién tuvo el accidente hasta a mí me trató de morder, pero luego se calmó. Los animales son agresivos en estos casos, según dice papá, pero cuando los tratas bien te reconocen como su dueño y se mantienen fieles —rio la pequeña—. ¿A usted lo ha mordido una mascota?

El ojiplata se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

—Algo así…

* * *

><p>Aquel par de niños se retiró despidiéndose alegremente, mientras el menor le contaba a su hermana lo que había escuchado de este hombre al que aparentemente veía como un héroe. Tal vez el niño aún no sabía el motivo del por qué tenía ese apodo.<p>

Él, por su parte, solo continuó su camino. Aún había algo de culpabilidad dentro de él, y como acostumbraba en este tipo de situaciones, partió al único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo, aquel lugar al que sentía que pertenecía.

Walhalla.

El primer motivo por el que se había ganado ese nombre era simple: regresar con muertos todo el tiempo. No podía contra la desgracia de la muerte de sus subordinados, parecía cosa del destino tener esa clase de _suerte _que lo hacía rondar entre la muerte de soldados, aunque hasta hace ocho meses no había muerto uno de sus subordinados.

Las valkirias acompañan a la muerte de los soldados más fuertes.

Gunther, Eld, Petra y Auruo eran los subordinados con los que llevaba más tiempo sin tener bajas, probablemente porque trabajaban como par y sabían estar al pendiente entre ellos. Realmente la muerte de Gunther lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Su actual equipo se había visto unido en todo momento. Antes de eso, haba tenido aquella suerte desgraciada que lo había hecho perder cincuenta y ocho subordinados. No perdía la cuenta y lamentablemente recordaba a cada uno de ellos, en especial a los primeros dos.

El segundo motivo por aquel apodo estaba relacionado con el primero en cierta parte. Las valkirias también eran las que se encargaban de atender a los muertos en el Walhalla. Levi lo hacía. Por lo menos una vez por semana llevaba un clavel blanco a la tumba de cada soldado en señal de que no los había olvidado y una rosa blanca para su prometida.

Aquella mirada del ACK siempre reflejó muerte. La de sus subordinados y la de él mismo. Hace aproximadamente diez años que se había dado por muerto, si su cuerpo se mantenía latiente no le significaba mucho en realidad. Hasta el corazón de un monstruo late. El mismo nombre, Walhalla, "la ciudad de los muertos", hacía que sintiera apego a ese lugar.

Ese día visitaría el lugar para despejar su mente, así que antes de eso, como era costumbre, pasó a la florería. Cincuenta y siete claveles blancos y una rosa, aquel fue su pedido. No negaría que resultaba costosa la rutina, pero no le importaba.

Al bajar por los escalones de la entrada del lugar, de inmediato fue recibido por el sepulturero, que solo hizo una reverencia y lo dejó pasar. Walhalla era un lugar demasiado solitario, donde el único ruido audible era el eco de los pasos del único par de hombres que estaban presentes, acompañados por el sonido de los insectos que abundaban el lugar. Estos últimos eran las únicas criaturas vivientes que aceptaban la radiación sin tener efecto colateral.

—Señor —extendió sus brazos aquel hombre canoso para ayudar al pelinegro con aquel bulto enorme de flores bastante molesto para cargar solo, aun si la florista siempre le prestaba una pequeña canasta que le devolvía al final de su trayecto.

Aquel viejo de blanca cabellera solía ser silencioso. Jamás intentó iniciar una conversación o algo parecido, simplemente cumplía su labor al cuidado de ese lugar. Ya Levi había escuchado rumores del sepulturero, quien se dice ni siquiera tenía familia, o la tenía, pero sepultada en ese lugar que siempre vigilaba. Como con cualquier rumor, Levi se abstenía de siquiera preguntar algo, no era de su incumbencia.

Siempre era tan repetitivo. Pasar por cada tumba dejando aquella ofrenda blanca, una tras otra, mientras el sepulturero se mantenía siguiéndole el paso. Al llegar a la última tumba que visitaba, depositó aquella rosa blanca y se sentó en silencio por un rato. Llegando hasta esta tumba era cuando el anciano solo hacía una reverencia y se retiraba, como era usual.

Aquella tumba algo vieja con el nombre Isabel Magnolia grabado en ella. Nombre que Levi podía observar durante todo el tiempo sin perder de vista, mientras apretaba fuertemente con su mano derecha un pequeño anillo que llevaba atado al cuello siempre, como el adorno de un collar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó en un murmullo mientras inclinaba la cabeza evadiendo la vista a aquel nombre grabado. Después de un largo suspiro, volteó a ver a la tumba de la derecha en la que también había depositado un clavel blanco, con el nombre Farlan Church grabado en ella. Se sentía estúpido de hablarle a las tumbas, aunque era frente a ellas donde podía despejar más claramente su mente.

Podía ser una, dos o hasta tres horas las que dedicaba a estar sentado en aquel lugar, donde simplemente se relajaba e incluso destensaba sus músculos. Según él, ese tiempo era necesario para el aclaramiento de sus pensamientos.

Incluso el sonido de grillos le parecía relajante, combinado con la escasa luz de aquel lugar que casi estaba en penumbra más la humedad, que aun si no olía, sentía. Su segundo lugar favorito. Donde la soledad era su fiel compañera junto con el perceptible silencio.

Por esta ocasión solo fue un par de horas antes de ponerse de pie, y finalmente darle la cara al asunto que había evadido buen rato. Ahora que tenía todo un poco más claro, no debía preocuparse y solo era cuestión de pedir una disculpa y enfrentar los regaños que Hanji le daría y tal vez Erwin si se enteraba. Podría considerar que su estancia en el Walhalla lo hacía recapacitar y ya lo había hecho lo suficiente. Tampoco podía vivírsela todo el tiempo escondido ahí, aunque ya cualquiera sabría cómo ubicarlo.

Si Levi Ackerman no estaba en la agencia o en su departamento, los lugares más obvios serían el _Walhalla_ o _El jardín de las ninfas de Camelia, _un prostíbulodonde saciaba el apetito sexual que el solo ser alfa significaba que tenía, aun si no fuera por ataque de feromonas. Lamentablemente no podía contra ese instinto y terminaba enredado con una -B de ese lugar por lo menos una vez por semana.

* * *

><p>Un ligero crujido salió de su cuerpo al finalmente lograr levantarse un poco de la camilla tras por fin despertar de un largo sueño, provocado por la falta de energía de su cuerpo. De inmediato reconoció las blancas cortinas a su alrededor. Estaba en la oficina de Hanji, que también podía considerarse una especie de consultorio.<p>

La ZOE01-B tenía como especialidad la medicina y se encargaba de atender heridos frecuentemente, aunque solo recibía los casos extraños, Eren Jaeger por ejemplo. De igual manera, hacía tiempo que no reposaba acostado ahí, y de hecho ni siquiera había llegado a dormir en ese lugar. No dudaría que esta vez había pasado la noche ahí.

Se levantó tratando de tomar algo de fuerza para hacerlo. En definitiva seguía mal con un fuerte dolor en su estómago y vientre. Aun si posiblemente se había regenerado internamente, sentía el malestar.

Trató de recordar los hechos, pero la simple imagen de su superior golpeándolo no fue nada bueno que quisiera conservar en sus pensamientos, y sobre todo aquel hecho final del superior de atreverse a tocar sus labios como un descarado. Podía recordar sus últimas palabras como una especie de burla, sobre tratarlo como un omega si era un alfa. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen de este recuerdo por su mente. Era desquiciante. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que había personas que decían que no era como un alfa normal, si esto no era lo que le había demostrado.

Bufó internamente, mientras intentaba levantarse. Tenía un par de vendas rodeándole el torso, cosa que parecía bastante inútil si sus heridas eran internas. Si es que las tuvo, en su piel solo habría un par de moretones si acaso, pero por lo menos la herida de su labio ya había sanado. Y no se sentía tan mal después de todo. El descanso había sido de mucha ayuda como para haber recobrado energías y estar dispuesto a seguir sus actividades.

O eso creyó hasta levantarse y dar un par de pasos adelante y sentir una fuerte punzada en su abdomen.

Ese maldito alfa desgraciado.

Por el momento no estaba Hanji a la vista y no dudó en buscarla. Con aquel dolor resultaba molesto el tratar de dar un par de pasos. De una manera u otra no iba dejar que esto fuera un impedimento en lo más mínimo. Siempre creyó que era cuestión de valor el tener la capacidad de mantenerse de pie a pesar de las circunstancias y no dejaría que esto cambiara.

Después de una vuelta por los pasillos comenzó a sentir como si alguien lo siguiera. Resultaba incómodo sentirse como una especie de presa que sería acechada, aunque tal vez podría ser solo un poco de nerviosismo momentáneo. El escuchar un claro sonido de pasos le hizo ver que no era un juego de su mente y que realmente lo seguían. ¿Cuáles eran las opciones? De ser un conocido ya lo habría llamado por su nombre, y contrariamente, al dar la vuelta tratando de observar quién era, su mirada caía en lo abandonado que se veía el lugar.

El nerviosismo se apoderó un poco más de él y avanzó rápidamente. Pero el escuchar aquel sonido cada vez más cerca lo retó a dejar de actuar como cobarde y enfrentar lo que seguía. Giró finalmente hacia atrás.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó tratando de ser encarado, aunque el silencio no se detuvo. Quien quiera que lo siguiera tal vez no pretendía nada bueno.

Recordó que cuando se dijo en público que era de tipo MH, entre los gritos ofensivos que recibió en la ceremonia, también había recibido amenazas de muerte de personas que entre la muchedumbre ni siquiera había alcanzado a distinguir.

Quiso continuar nuevamente con la búsqueda de la agente Zoe, cuando de pronto apareció finalmente un individuo dándole el frente. La navaja en su mano y esa mirada de coraje no era buena señal. Estaba herido y sin armas, así que dio la vuelta tratando de huir, pero del lado contrario apareció otro sujeto, del que probablemente había escuchado los pasos traseros. Volteó a los pasillos laterales para encontrarse con otro par, uno a cada lado. Estaba rodeado.

Tras esto solo recordó de nuevo las palabras del Comandante Erwin después de la ceremonia.

—Tal vez traten de herirte, pero ten confianza en tu fuerza. Además, tu superior se hará cargo de defenderte en caso de problemas.

¿Defendido por su superior? Todo era una mierda. De no ser por este, tal vez tendría la fuerza para defenderse, pero desafortunadamente las heridas no eran de demasiado provecho. Maldijo nuevamente al ACK01-A. Era un maldito gato negro de la mala suerte.

* * *

><p>Resignado a recibir el regaño de su compañera, finalmente abandonó Walhalla y dio paso a dirigirse a la agencia, donde en la misma entrada lo esperaban tanto el Comandante SMI01-B como la agente ZOE01-B. Mal comienzo.<p>

—Levi —lo llamó Erwin seriamente cruzando los brazos.

No respondió. Sabía cuál era el asunto del que le hablarían y no negaría o disimularía nada. Solo avanzó a paso rápido hasta darle el frente al par que obviamente lo regañaría. Solo se detuvo suspirando y cruzando los brazos.

—Tardaste demasiado —dijo la castaña en mal tono, manteniendo una fiera mirada al pelinegro. El coraje contra su compañero no había disminuido en toda la mañana. Una agresión a Eren sería algo que no pasaría por alto y menos si había dañado una parte de él que la ZOE01-B apreciaba.

—Tch, es mi día libre, puedo venir tarde si quiero —respondió de mala gana. No quería pasar por ese momento, pero entre antes terminara, mejor.

—No reprocho eso —dijo el comandante—, pero quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo y dejarte las cosas en claro.

—No quiero al omega en mi equipo —alzó la vista en respuesta, no es como si fuera a ser intimidado.

—No es excusa para que lo trates de esa manera.

—Lo sé… —ladeó un poco la vista—. Me disculparé, pero quítalo de mi equipo.

—No lo haré —hablaba directamente.

—Huh, debe haber alguna manera, simplemente no quiero verlo.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a él, pero si me entero de que se vuelve a repetir lo de ayer, te suspenderé una semana.

—¿Suspenderías a tu mejor agente?

—Eren será un excelente remplazo tuyo —nuevamente esa palabra que le hacía apretar los puños de coraje.

—Tch, lo haces a propósito. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué puede hacer el mocoso que no pueda hacer yo?

—Tal vez traerme la cabeza del líder del AS08 —contestó firmemente.

Así que era eso. De alguna manera sabía que Erwin quería joderlo con ese asunto para que acabara de una vez por todas con Kanney Ackerman, el alfa ACK de los del AS00, quien lideraba el crimen organizado en zona norte del país. Un alfa de mundo bajo con una de las posiciones más altas, cuyo único líder aún se desconocía.

—¿Si mato a Kanney me quitarás de encima al mocoso?

—…Tal vez —esa respuesta era un sí.

—Entonces lo haré —bajó los brazos dispuesto a seguir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! —lo detuvo la castaña antes de que se alejara—. Erwin, casi le destroza el vientre a mi Freya, ¿y solo le dices que si mata a su padre todo estará bien? Realmente no jodas.

—Tch —ahora la castaña iba a empezar.

—Carajo —lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo estrelló contra la pared ¿Acaso era el día de ser estampado contra el muro? Frunció el ceño—. Escúchame bien, Levi. No pienses que ser mi amigo hará que deje que pase por alto como tratas a Eren —la mirada de Zoe reflejaba aquel coraje acumulado junto a la bilis que probablemente tenía—. No le hablé bien de ti como para que me salgas con esta estupidez de que lo trates como a un monstruo.

—Ya entendí, ahora suéltame —la simple respuesta la hizo encolerizar más, apretándole los hombros con las uñas—. Te dije que ya entendí —mientras él trataba de ser lo más tolerante posible.

—¡Hanji! —gritó el rubio. No toleraba las peleas frente a él, y menos si sus dos mejores agentes eran los partícipes de la riña.

—Oi… Tranquila. Me disculparé con el mocoso y no volverá a pasar —suspiró el ACK.

—Más te vale —lo liberó del agarre.

—Y… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el pelinegro con el fin de disculparse de una vez.

—En mi oficina descansando. Lo dejé reposar de las heridas que le provocaste.

El ojiplata caminó sin volverle a dirigir la palabra. No quería demorar en disculparse por lo que había hecho. Esperaba que el muchacho aún no tuviera coraje y lo rechazara, como si no fuera lo bastante humillante ya el tener que pedir perdón.

—Me aseguraré de que te disculpes —intervino la castaña y se dispuso a seguirle el paso.

—Hanji, antes de eso necesito hacerte una consulta —la detuvo el rubio.

—¿Hah? ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué hasta ahora si me tuviste todo el rato al lado? —se quejó como si el otro lo hiciera a propósito. No le quedo más que dirigirse al Comandante mientras Levi se alejaba.

—Me iré adelantando —respondió antes de partir, dejando nuevamente solo a aquel par. Por lo menos no le fue tan mal como esperó.

Entro al edificio H en búsqueda de la oficina de Hanji. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por ese lugar, aunque no olvidaría el camino de recorrido para ubicar aquella oficina correspondiente. Tomó un par de ascensores tratando de no demorarse. Usualmente tomaba un camino contrario a como a los demás les resultaba habitual, solo con el afán de no pasar por los pasillos concurridos, donde le molestaba llamar la atención de varios agentes.

Dio directo a la oficina y tocó un par de veces la puerta para dar señal de que pasaría adentro. No obtuvo respuesta. Creyendo que tal vez el menor seguía dormido, se adentró a paso lento, pero solo se encontró con esa oficina vacía y un par de vendas sucias en el suelo. El MH se había marchado.

Chasqueó la lengua por el descontento. Tendría que salir a buscarlo.

Caminó entre los pasillos para encontrarlos vacíos, cosa que resultaba bastante extraña. Apresuró el paso en búsqueda de alguna señal de alguien, pero el vacío seguía rodeando el lugar. El edificio por desgracia era algo amplio. Mantuvo el paso firme siguiendo su búsqueda, pero cuando por fin logró encontrar a una persona, la rubia al reconocerlo aceleró el paso evadiéndolo.

¿Dónde se habría metido el mocoso? Antes de rendirse en su búsqueda, un estruendo a lo lejos lo hizo reaccionar, algo como un golpe a una puerta. Al acercarse un poco más pudo distinguir los gritos de una voz que ya le parecía familiar. Lo había encontrado. Y aparentemente, en problemas.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr, y en cada momento de aproximación los gritos eran más evidentes aunque no lograba reconocer palabras. Además, distinguía un par de voces extrañas aparte de la voz del muchacho.

—¡Suéltenme!

Finalmente dio la vuelta a donde se encontraban. Observó a un hombre herido del brazo, furioso apuntando a Jaeger con la navaja, mientras otro par apenas lograban mantenerlo preso, siendo que el chico se mantenía insistente pataleando tratando de zafarse. Un cuarto, quien aparentemente no recibía ningún daño, se empeñaba en patear nuevamente al castaño, haciéndolo liberar pequeños gemidos de dolor entre sus gritos.

—Me vengaré por esta, monstruo —dijo el tipo de la navaja mientras se aproximaba a Eren hasta dar con su rostro y levantarle la barbilla con la navaja. La proximidad solo le hizo conseguir ser escupido en la cara.

Jaeger no dejaba de ser estúpidamente impulsivo ante el peligro. Como pago recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Oi! —se apresuró rápidamente Levi a detenerlos—. ¡¿Pero qué putas están haciendo?!

—El ACK —tembló uno, soltando el agarre del joven, quien logró soltarse y a la primera oportunidad embistió al hombre más próximo a él como si fuera un acto reflejo. Esto provocó que los otros tres le saltaran encima.

—¡Suéltenlo! —gritó Levi al acercarse más.

—¡Es un maldito monstruo! ¿Que nuestro trabajo no es matarlos? —respondió uno mientras se empeñaba en ahorcar al muchacho, y el resto trataba de contener a Jaeger. Se veía que tenía fuerza de oposición aunque liberara pequeños gemidos de dolor al forzarse demasiado. Ya estaba herido y para colmo nuevamente le brindaban una paliza.

—¡No soy un monstruo! —chilló el castaño defendiéndose. Presionar demasiado su cuerpo lo hacía no poder contenerse más—. ¡¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo?!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos irremediablemente, pero con una especie de sentimiento que le hacía conservar sus ojos de color esmeralda. No sentía coraje, estaba totalmente decepcionado del trato que le tenían, como si realmente se tratara de una criatura que debía morir, cuando su única intención era hacer algún bien y proteger al resto. Ser atacado por quienes luchaba dolía.

Los golpes prosiguieron, y aunque el ACK se había quedado en seco viendo el trato al menor, no pudo permanecer así. De inmediato se abalanzó a quitarle aquellos tipos de encima al muchacho, a la fuerza, como sabía hacerlo.

—¡Suéltenlo! —ordenó, aunque se vio ignorado. Solo le quedó presionar sobre sus brazos y logró tomar a uno de los tipos de la chaqueta. Usando su fuerza bruta, lo levantó y lo azotó contra el suelo, lo suficientemente audible como para que los otros se detuvieran.

—¿No nos ayudará a matarlo? —preguntó uno, como si en realidad esperara que Ackerman cooperara ante el acto.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó al momento que apartó más fácilmente al resto.

—Se supone que usted lo agredió ayer y lo dejó vulnerable. Es momento de que de una vez acabáramos con el monstruo aprovechando que está débil.

_Carajo_, se maldijo a sí mismo al escuchar esto. En definitiva una idea así tenía antes de que se le bajara el coraje y se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado.

—Es mi subordinado, así que no dejaré que lo agredan —respondió con una mirada fiera, como si en realidad lo hubieran ofendido e él, cosa que extrañó al de ojos aguamarina.

—¿Eh? —el cuarteto no encontraba la lógica.

—¡Largo! —ordenó con un grito, con lo que a aquellos hombre no les quedó más que retirarse. Nadie en la agencia se atrevería a enfrentarse al ACK en su sano juicio; aun si se tratara de tomarlo en grupo, tenían la desventaja.

—El maldito alfa se alió al monstruo —escupió en un murmullo uno antes de retirarse—. Me las pagarán…

El oído de Levi logró percatarse de la amenaza, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera. Sabía que le provocarían problemas más delante, pero no estaba como para hacer una escena. Primero debía atender a Eren, quien estaba mal herido.

—Vaya que eres estúpido, mocoso —dijo al fijar su vista en el muchacho.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó en voz baja mientras se tocaba el abdomen adolorido por los golpes, dando un pequeño gimoteo.

El ojiplata permaneció en silencio.

—¿Por qué ayer me ataca y ahora me defiende? —levantó la vista finalmente. Aunque aún se encontraba algo cubierta de lágrimas, no podía aguantar más. Estaba roto después de todo.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó finalmente.

—¿Y qué es lo que lamenta? ¿Defenderme o no haberme matado como el monstruo que cree que soy? —preguntó mostrando esas brillantes orbes llorosas.

—Haberte golpeado ayer… —quiso evadirle la mirada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, aunque en el primer intento de ayuda, recibió el rechazo del joven.

—Como si le creyera —trató de incorporarse por sí mismo.

—Es en serio —no quería rogar, pero se sentía culpable. En ese momento el muchacho dio un mal paso y casi se cae nuevamente a lo que el mayor no dudó en detenerlo—. No podrás caminar así, déjame ayudarte.

—Tch —chasqueó la lengua el menor mientras sus lágrimas brotaban más al sentirse impotente.

—¿Si te estaban atacando por qué no mutaste y acabaste con ellos? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Ni que fuera un monstruo, no puedo herir a mis compañeros —finalmente cedió ante el pelinegro al nuevamente dar un paso en falso y casi caer.

—Mocoso… —no le quedó más que tomar a Eren en brazos, tendría que llevarlo cargando de todas formas. Aunque al comienzo el muchacho negó la posición, una punzada más de dolor lo obligó a aceptar—. Sabes, creo que eres como un perro. Atacas cuando estás herido aun si serás maltratado por tu estupidez y te mantienes insistente.

—No lo entiendo…

—No es nada —se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

Ese par de orbes esmeralda le hicieron sentir una pequeña taquicardia momentánea, asustándolo. Fue como su pudiera ver el reflejo de dolor del muchacho y algo de lástima en su interior, una mirada tan cristalina y pura, diferente al resto. El sostenerle la vista solo por ese par de instantes, observar ese rostro tan cerca al de él, era extraño.

Pronto se vio aprisionado por un par de sogas de cristal proviniendo del muchacho que parecían querer atarlo, estrujarlo tan fuertemente y liberar algo dentro de él, algo que desconocía de sí mismo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aún más aceleradamente, cual bomba a punto de estallar. Mientras ese fino cristal, tan extrañamente cálido al contrario de lo frío que parecía ser, lo hacía acercarse más.

Pero se vio desmoronado tras un parpadeo del muchacho quien solo veía sin ver realmente.

Como si esos ojos se negaran a ver la realidad, como si simplemente estuvieran ciegos a él. Algo tenía ese muchacho… que nuevamente le hacía despertar aquel extraño sentimiento.

Un viejo mito decía que cada alfa tenía un omega destinado para complementarlo, llenar su vacía existencia con emociones que solo podrían experimentar juntos. Esa contraparte que era su amor verdadero. Aquel que podría ser identificado solo por instinto y no por experiencia. Aun si no supiera nada de él, aun si tuvieran diferencias. Simplemente con verlo a los ojos, se daría cuenta de que estaban atados por algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa material existente en el mundo y era un lazo que no se podría romper, porque era el destino mismo llamándolos.

Sin embargo, el mundo no es perfecto, y tal vez las circunstancias o errores del pasado negarían el hecho de que fueran llamados por el destino, haciendo que estas contrapartes estuvieran ciegas una frente a otra. O que solo una lo estuviera.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Maldición<strong>

**N/A: **:'3 Tatakae! Creo que sería una lástima que cierto amargado se hubiera equivocado tiempo atrás de pareja, y que de todas formas ahora no sea tan correspondido del todo por pinche amargado.

Dudas, comentarios o sugerencias pueden dejármelas en un review uwu Seré feliz de leerlos.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	4. Maldición

**Periodo de celo de un omega:** Cada omega tiene un periodo de emisión de feromonas tres o cuatro veces al mes. Sin embargo, cada tres meses aproximadamente, su cuerpo se encuentra en madurez reproductiva, en el que emite feromonas más potentes de las usuales. Es en este periodo donde tiene mayor probabilidad de embarazo; aun así, en el resto de su vida sexual activa puede producirse también un embarazo. En el periodo de celo de mayor esplendor, el uso de Inhibidores resulta inútil, ya que el cuerpo los rechaza sin importar la cantidad tomada, a diferencia del celo regular.

**Advertencia:** Aparición de un OC (Camelia, sorry, no encontraba a alguien que le quedara el papel de prostituta).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Maldición<strong>

El destino no ha sido más que una mera fantasía subjetiva desde hace siglos. Este, según los actuales pobladores, inicialmente se le atribuía a la existencia de las especies alfa y omega como un complemento. Cada alfa seguiría guiado por su instinto hasta encontrar aquella dulce esencia que le resulte única sobre todas las demás, el olor de la verdadera persona con la que debía estar.

Aun si solo los alfas tuvieran la capacidad de detectar los olores de todos los omegas, según aquel viejo relato sobre el destino, se decía que un omega también podría identificar aquella esencia característica del Alfa, quien sería su complemento. Así fuera un simple olor que no lo haga sentir tanto aquel impulso incontrolable como el que sentían los contrarios.

Una larga lista de datos eran incluidos en esta vieja creencia sobre los destinados. Por ejemplo, estaba el hecho de que el periodo de celo de un omega se volviera irregular, porque estaría adaptado para estar solo con su pareja libremente, perdiendo aquellos regímenes de tiempo. También se decía que después de haber encontrado a su pareja, un alfa no podría detectar el olor de feromonas que no sean de su omega. El primero tendría tendencia a entrar en celo tras detectar la necesidad de su pareja, o auto inducirse a este estado aun sin coincidir en fechas de celo, lo que provocaría la irregularidad de este periodo.

Además, la posesividad de un alfa era algo presente ante esto. No permitiría que alguien más tocara a su pareja, lo que los hacía pasar momentos de agresividad extrema. Adquirían una fuerza mayor que la que por naturaleza tenían, como un segundo tipo de impulso.

Pero esto no pasaba de ser más que un cuento para muchos. La escasez de estas especies los había llevado a buscar pareja por supervivencia y no por la creencia del destino. Sobre todo para una especie de tipo alfa, que se sentía obligada a mantenerse en existencia, probablemente debido al complejo de superioridad que habían adquirido en la sociedad desde antes.

Parecía una estupidez el que existieran personas que aún creyeran en esto.

* * *

><p>La atmosfera era bastante incómoda para el JAE03+O. Su superior lo había llevado cargado hasta el consultorio de Zoe en brazos y en una posición un tanto vergonzosa. Usualmente esperaba que si lo llevaran así, estuviera en posición de costal o algo parecido, tratándose de la ayuda de una persona tan agresiva e indiferente como lo era el ACK. Sin embargo, este se había preocupado en llevarlo en una posición conveniente, donde no hiciera presión sobre su cuerpo al encontrarse herido por golpes.<p>

El ser tomado en cuenta por este hombre parecía una especie de broma, o que en cualquier momento lo tiraría al suelo sin delicadeza para acabar de herir al joven. Pero simplemente lo había posicionado cómodamente en su lugar mientras lo veía con algo de preocupación.

¿Realmente estaba arrepentido del trato anterior? No se dejaría engañar tan fácil, habiendo conocido la fachada agresiva que tenía. Aunque debía admitir que en esto último fue agradable, así como la esencia a menta que tenía, un tanto fresca, pero que extrañamente lo tranquilizaba.

Esos orbes plata lo observaban de manera extraña, con una mirada penetrante, bastante pensativa tal vez. Solo podía decir que no comprendía al pelinegro. No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento del camino, así como tampoco al llegar a la oficina. Eren pudo haber dicho un "gracias", pero su orgullo se lo impedía, aunque fuera maleducado de su parte.

Levi se mantuvo solo unos minutos ahí hasta que Hanji apareció un tanto escandalizada. Al ver al muchacho herido no dudó en golpear al ACK contra la pared.

—Tch. ¿Y ahora qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó ante el acto repentino de la castaña.

—¡Volviste a agredir a Eren! —gritó antes de voltear a ver al castaño—. Freya, cariño, ¿estás bien?

—No fui yo —respondió de mala gana el pelinegro.

—E-es cierto, señorita. De hecho… Él me ayudó —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Y ya me disculpé, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —separó a Hanji, quitándose sus brazos de encima, para avanzar hasta salir de la habitación.

—Oh, entonces… Parece que ya todo está bien —permaneció extrañada—. Fue fácil… Lo siento, mi Freya, tuve que regañar al enano y además delatarlo con Erwin —dijo mientras se acercaba a Eren, quien se encontraba aún sentado en la camilla—. Aunque parece que solo conseguirá deshacerse de ti.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el joven sin entender, a lo que la otra suspiró.

—Bueno… Tal parece que si Levi se deshace del líder del AS08, te sacarán del equipo de élite. Esa fue la condición que le pusieron… creo.

—¿Eh? Y… ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? —agachó la mirada.

—Uhm, probablemente pasarías a pertenecer a otro grupo. Igual no te preocupes. Seguirás laborando como agente y tal vez hasta sea mejor un cambio de superior. Así no tendrás cerca al amargado de Levi —respondió sonriendo—. Pero dime. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues, salí a buscarla y otros tipos… Bien, ya se imaginará —resopló mientras se sobaba el vientre nuevamente—. Por lo menos el señor Ackerman me los quitó de encima y me trajo aquí.

—¡Agh! ¿Cómo se atreven a herirte? No mereces que te traten así… —se acercó para acariciarle el cabello de manera maternal, mientras posaba una mano sobre el vientre del castaño por encima de la ropa—. Nuevamente te golpearon aquí, ¿cierto? Esos malditos…

—No se puede evitar. Después de todo es de los puntos débiles de mi cuerpo.

—Pero, joder. ¡Es la zona que más deberías cuidar! Ahí es donde se desarrollarán tus pequeños bebés cuando encuentres pareja y decidan tener una familia —comentó preocupada.

—Señorita Hanji, sabe que no tengo interés en tener hijos y mucho menos una pareja. Mi misión es ayudar a la nación y acabar con esos putos alfas del AS00 —dijo algo molesto mientras retiraba la mano de la castaña sobre él—. Si mi vientre se volviera inútil y terminara estéril, no me afectaría.

—Eso dices ahora que eres joven, pero si logras encontrar una pareja, tal vez te llegue la ilusión de una familia. Si quedas estéril, te arrepentirás mucho de no haberte cuidado.

—Ya le dije que no será así. Además, sabe que no quiero un maldito alfa como pareja. Los detesto.

—Solo te lo advierto, Eren. Por lo menos debes de cuidarte… —contestó resignada, aun sabiendo que Eren estaría negando esto, aunque al final resultara peligroso para su cuerpo.

Esta mujer siempre había tenido la ilusión de que el muchacho consiguiera pareja y se librara de todos sus prejuicios sobre las relaciones amorosas. Bien si no quería un alfa, había betas con los que podría reproducirse, aunque resultara más complicado que con un alfa. Igualmente era un poco limitada la relación con un beta, ya que se reducía a encontrar pareja varón.

El género no importaba si se trataba de alfas, tanto una mujer o un hombre tenían la misma posibilidad de embarazar a un omega. Y por ahora, con el poco interés que tenía Eren en encontrar pareja, Hanji no podía definir si era heterosexual u homosexual, por lo que sus intentos de encontrar una persona adecuada para Eren eran en vano. Por el momento ya había intentado probar si tenía interés entre sus más cercanos, pero la relación que tenía el joven con los demás solo se basaba en compañerismo o amistad.

Ya había intentado incluso probar si funcionaría una relación con su amigo Armin, pero este en definitiva no era del todo compatible con Eren en cuanto a una relación amorosa. A final de cuentas, el joven rubio parecía tener más interés en Mikasa Ackerman, la que probablemente tenía más interés en Eren. Sin embargo, Hanji la descartaba inmediatamente por tratarse de una +B con la que Eren no podría procrear.

No negaría la castaña, que tenía demasiado interés en observar el embarazo del muchacho. Para ella, un omega era una verdadera maravilla de la naturaleza y en efecto, quería ver que Eren tuviera sus propias criaturas a las que querría mimar como si fueran sus nietos. Eren era para Zoe una especie de hijo. Se había hecho cargo de él por ya bastantes años y le había despertado aquel instinto maternal que jamás podría demostrarle a un hijo propio, porque al ser una –B nunca podría dar a luz.

Bueno, tal vez podría tener una posibilidad, pero era muy reducida. Las betas féminas pueden tomar un tratamiento de fertilización, esperando la posibilidad de poder dar a luz, pero Hanji al no tener pareja, ya durante tiempo atrás había desechado la idea. Un tanto contrario a RAL02-B.

La fertilización de betas era otra actividad en la que Hanji cooperaba. Desde hace tiempo la persona que más acudía a ella por este tema era la agente Petra Ral, quien no se daba por vencida con la esperanza de tener un hijo, más ahora que estaba comprometida. Probablemente los anhelos de esta joven era lo que le hacía ver lo afortunado que era Eren al tener la capacidad de dar a luz, y que aun así quiera desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad que tenía. Sin embargo, sus insistencias en hacer que el chico recapacitara no funcionaban.

—Como diga —contestó el muchacho sabiendo que de igual manera Hanji le seguiría insistiendo más delante. Pero simplemente no era un tema de su interés.

* * *

><p>La estadía en aquella oficina con Hanji estaba resultando un tanto tediosa. Era incómodo el estar recibiendo regaños de que debería tomar más en consideración su cuerpo, aun sabiendo que el estado actual en que se encontraba tenía como raíz el superior ACK y la especie a la que respondía, si pensaba más a fondo.<p>

El ambiente cambió hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando recibió la visita de algunos de sus viejos amigos. Al recibir el aviso de que Eren se encontraba siendo atendido de algunas heridas por Hanji, no dudaron en asistir como apoyo. Sabían que el joven los necesitaba en esos momentos, dado que recientemente tenía el rechazo de la mayoría de los agentes en la organización. Y como prueba, se encontraba en aquel estado.

—¡Eren! —la primera en recibirlo fue la ACK03+B, Mikasa, quien usualmente era la más preocupada por el joven—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —se acercó rápidamente al castaño hasta la camilla donde estaba. Estuvo a punto de tocarlo, pero se contuvo dado que no sabía si lo lastimaría.

—¿Ah? Mikasa, yo… Estoy bien —respondió mientras veía entrar al resto en ese momento.

—Eren, nos avisaron de que estabas herido —se aproximó el joven Arlert—. Y…

—Tch, solo vinimos a verte y ya —comentó de mala gana Jean, quien venía detrás acompañado de Marco.

—Jean, ¿puedes responder de manera más cortés? —el joven de pecas le dirigió una sonrisa al otro castaño.

—Deja de actuar como mi mami. Sabes que no me gusta que seas así —respondió girando la cabeza en señal de rechazo.

—Vamos, Jean. Sabemos que si Marco no te educa seguirás igual de inútil y estúpido —respondió Eren arqueando la ceja.

—¡Hey! ¡Bastardo! —de inmediato Jean se dirigió a Eren a jalarlo de la camisa, aunque fue detenido por Armin.

—Chicos, no empiecen —suspiró el rubio mientras los apartaba—. Eren, esta vez tú eres el que está empezando —ambos castaños giraron la cabeza evadiéndose la vista.

—Y bueno, Eren… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Marco, retomando el tema.

—Pues qué iba a pasar. Creen que soy un monstruo —agachó la mirada—. Así que fui atacado.

—Y la nena no se pudo defender —dijo Jean en tono de burla.

—¡Jean, no digas eso! —lo regañó el rubio—. Además, mira cómo lo dejaron. Pero… Igual me parece extraño. ¿Acaso no te defendiste?

—¡Lo hice! Solo que estaba herido desde antes…

—Empieza por el comienzo entonces.

—Es que… —no quería sonar como un llorón chismoso—. Solamente salí herido en el entrenamiento con mi superior —claro, _entrenamiento_—. Y no estaba en todas mis capacidades de defenderme…

Hanji casi salta de su lugar enojada de solo escuchar que Eren excusaba a Levi. Trató de abstenerse de comentarios, aun si realmente seguía molesta por ello.

—Sí, entrenamiento —fue lo único que salió de su boca, como una especie de bufido—. Y por culpa de ese entrenamiento Eren recibió varios golpes en el vientre.

—Pff, dejarán sin hijos al bastardo suicida —volvió a comentar Jean en tono burlón.

—Eso a ti te importa un carajo, cara de caballo. Mientras Marco te dé hijos a ti serás feliz —escupió Eren.

—¡¿Haah?! —Jean levantó el puño en señal de estar a punto de golpear a Eren mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban—. ¡¿T-tú qué sabes?! —su puño fue detenido por Mikasa.

—No te dejaré que hieras a Eren —lo defendió molesta.

—P-pues que no diga estupideces. ¿Qué es lo que sabe de nosotros? —preguntó abochornado a manera de impulso y luego arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

—Jean, tranquilo —trató de apaciguarlo Bodt—. Además… Sabemos que eso no pasará —dijo con la mirada gacha sintiéndose rechazado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó aún con aquel rubor presente e ignorando el resto. A veces Jean no sabía lo que hacía o solo se delataba.

Jean y Marco eran amigos desde que entraron a la agencia. Aunque Jean en un comienzo estaba interesado en Mikasa, al paso del tiempo pareció que ese detalle se le olvidó, ya que vivía demasiado apegado a BOD03-B. Usualmente sus compañeros hacían burlas referentes a que eran pareja y que al ser Jean del tipo fértil, Marco le daría hijos.

Y a pesar de que Marco pareciera obviamente enamorado, lo negaba y además parecía querer mantener cierta distancia de Jean, haciendo que no avanzaran en una relación mayor a la amistad. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener iniciativa en este tema, aunque eran bastante obvios. Todos esperaban que esta pareja de una vez comenzara un noviazgo, pero las indirectas parecían no funcionar.

Marco y Jean eran un par demasiado lento. Algún día se arrepentirían de ello, pero por el momento Eren no desaprovechaba para mencionarlo y avergonzar al par.

—Ya cásense —comentó Armin también. Nadie se negaba a decir este tipo de comentarios.

—¡Armin! —gritó avergonzado Jean. Después de esto, todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Era bastante ameno para el resto ver estas situaciones en las que Jean y Marco morían de vergüenza.

Ya ignorando el estado de salud de Eren, que parecía lo que este quería dado que no le gustaba que se preocuparan, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus asignaciones y cómo fueron recibidos en sus equipos. Desde antes Eren había querido encontrarse con sus amigos, pero la golpiza no le había dado la oportunidad.

Armin y Mikasa fueron asignados a la misma tropa, liderada por ZAC01-A. Mike Zackarius resultaba bastante conocido también en la organización, al ser la mano derecha del Comandante Erwin y por la increíble fuerza y el olfato tan desarrollado que tenía. Antes del ingreso del ACK01-A a la agencia, Zackarius era el agente más fuerte según viejos rumores. Realmente Levi había resultado una anomalía en la fuerza de cualquier agente, incluso entre el resto de alfas que formaban parte de la organización.

Mike, simplemente se concentraba en cumplir con su tarea sin sentirse rebajado. De una manera u otra podía ser un ejemplo a seguir y tanto Mikasa como Armin se sentían afortunados de pertenecer al equipo de este hombre. Tal vez si se cumplía el hecho de que Eren fuera removido de la tropa de élite, no sería tan mala idea el ser recibido en este equipo también.

Mientras, Jean y Marco igualmente estaban en la misma tropa liderada por BRE01-B, Rico Brechenska, una beta que según este par actuaba como una alfa, ya que era bastante exigente. Luego de una gran charla amena entre compañeros tuvieron que partir, ya que estaban en horas laborales, a diferencia de Eren que estaba en descanso.

Por lo menos el cuarteto de jóvenes ayudaron a Hanji a convencer a Eren de que se mantuviera en reposo por unos días para mejorar el estado de su cuerpo. Hanji, por su parte, ya había pedido un permiso para mantener a Eren fuera de servicio por un par de días, con lo que no dudaría en pedir más tiempo para el joven, aunque probablemente su petición esta vez se vería rechazada.

* * *

><p>Al final, Eren se quedó por varios días en aquella oficina donde lo atendían como si se tratara de una enfermería. En el segundo día de su estadía ahí se encontró con Petra, quien iba por la toma de los medicamentos para la fertilización. Así fue que Eren terminó enterándose del tema y probablemente del motivo por el que en un comienzo había llamado la atención de esta agente.<p>

Ral solía visitar a Hanji sola o acompañada de Eld, quien era su especie de cómplice. No querían que Auruo se enterara del tratamiento que esta recibía, era un detalle que Petra quería dar como sorpresa a Auruo el día de su boda. Esta joven le parecía un tanto extraña, pero era bastante agradable, con lo que Eren parecía extrañarse de que hubiera escogido como pareja a Bozard, sabiendo que este no era ni el más apuesto, educado o tuviera algo especial en sí.

Eren hubiera deseado no mencionar este detalle, ya que terminó recibiendo un enorme sermón del por qué no se debía guiar por los ojos para encontrar pareja, sino aprender a conocer a alguien detalladamente y entenderlo, al punto de estar enamorado. "Las apariencias no importan, sino el corazón", fueron las palabras que le dijo aquella joven castaña clara mientras fruncía el ceño un poco molesta.

Y es que Eren no había sido el primero en decirle que tenía mal gusto por los hombres. Eld solo la felicitaba por tener el coraje para aguantar a su prometido, sabiendo que era un desastre de persona. Por lo menos era el desastre que Petra entendía y apreciaba. No se podían meter más a fondo con la relación de aquel par.

Eren jamás negaría que le aburrían las conversaciones del tipo romántico, pero no podía evitarlas con Petra y Hanji visitándolo todos los días y comenzando a hablar de este tipo de temas. Por el momento, lo único conveniente era que el ACK no se había hecho presente durante todos estos días, aunque en realidad no tenía la obligación de verlo, aun si era su subordinado.

—Se ve que Ackerman te tiene cariño, mi Freya —comentaba risueña la agente Zoe mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Eren.

—Bueno, aunque es algo… —se quedó algo pensativo el joven a lo que Petra no dudó en reaccionar de inmediato.

—¿El señor Ackerman ya hizo las pases contigo? —preguntó alterada como si no lo creyera. Hanji soltó una risotada.

—No me refiero a Levi. Eren tiene una amiga Ackerman que viene frecuentemente a verlo —le contestó después de calmarse.

—Oh… Ya se me hacía extraño el pensar que el señor Ackerman le tuviera cariño a alguien —suspiró entre sus palabras—. La verdad me conformaría con que no rechazara tanto a Eren.

—Por lo menos se disculpó por lo del otro día —respondió el castaño mientras se empeñaba en pelar una manzana que le había traído Petra como regalo.

—Lamento mucho lo de ese día, Eren —Ral bajó la cabeza aun si ella no era quien debiera disculparse—. Debimos haber detenido al líder cuando empezó a ponerse agresivo.

—No tiene por qué disculparse. Además, parece que ya se le pasó el coraje. Por lo menos no ha venido a verme en estos días —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mmm… Es extraño —levantó el rostro pensativa—. No he visto al señor Levi en estos días después de eso, parece que no ha pisado siquiera la agencia. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con él.

—Pff, ni preguntes, Petra. Ya Erwin me mandó a averiguar dónde carajos se metió, ya que no es usual que Levi se aleje de la agencia incluso en días que podría hacerlo —se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba—. Pero parece que se le subió la calentura y no ha salido del Jardín de Ninfas.

—Oh… —la castaña ladeó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza—. Ya veo.

—¿El Jardín de Ninfas?¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ingenuo el muchacho.

—¿Eh?¿No sabes qué es? Ah, bueno… —no sabía cómo responder la joven.

—Es un prostíbulo —contestó con naturalidad Zoe, como si no fuera nada grave.

—Un prostíbulo —se sonrojó el castaño de igual manera que Petra—. No sabía que el señor Ackerman fuera a ese tipo de lugares.

—No seas ingenuo, Eren. A los alfas les encanta follar y Levi no se escapa de ponerse caliente de vez en cuando. No tendrá periodo de celo como tú, pero de que coge, coge. ¿No creerías que es virgen o algo así, verdad? —parecía que Hanji no tenía problema en hablar de eso.

—Su-supongo que no podría serlo y… —lo pensó un poco—. Bueno, tampoco creo que sea la clase de persona que tenga una relación seria… por su carácter.

—Y ahora parece que no se le baja la calentura. Algo es ir con Camelia una vez por semana o hasta cada dos, y otra muy diferente el que no la suelte en días —rio burlona.

—¿Camelia es…?

—La puta favorita de Levi, por supuesto —suspiró—. Vaya que vivírsela con una -B puede ser algo adecuado para Levi. Ojalá y se quede sin hijos —empezó a carcajearse.

—No debería decir eso, señorita —comentó el muchacho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me atacaría el karma y no podría tener hijos yo? ¿Sería posible que una beta infértil sea maldecida sin hijos? —dijo con sarcasmo exagerado—. Tranquilo, cariño, es de broma. Pero insisto que Levi necesita una buena patada en las bolas por casi dejarme sin mis nietos —resopló finalmente—. Aun así a Levi no le queda el papel de padre.

—Creo que más bien será maldecida la persona que le llegue a dar hijos —rio el castaño también empezando a bromear con el tema.

—No digan eso. Yo creo que el señor Levi sería un buen padre —comentó Petra, lo que dejó en silencio a los otros por un momento, para luego saltar a carcajadas.

—Tiene buen sentido del humor, señorita Petra —la contraria infló sus mejillas molesta.

—Pues sigue riéndote y terminarás siendo tú quien le dé hijos —tal comentario le borró la sonrisa a Eren de solo imaginárselo.

—No jodas, Petra —respondió Hanji, quien también perdió la sonrisa—. ¿En qué clase de mundo una Valkiria es pareja de Freya?

Ral solo giró el rostro enfadada. Ya bien Hanji sabía que Petra tenía un alto grado de admiración a su superior, al igual que su pareja Auruo. Eran una pareja de fanáticos de Valkyrie cuando iniciaron en la tropa de élite. El laborar a su lado no había reducido esa admiración, a pesar de conocer el mal carácter de ese hombre.

* * *

><p>Estuvo aproximadamente unos cinco días en la misma oficina con Hanji. El muchacho ya parecía molesto por no iniciar su vida laboral como se suponía que debía haber empezado hace días. Sus compañeros ya habían tenido la oportunidad de atrapar a un par de vándalos, mientras él seguía reposando en cama.<p>

Sus heridas habían sanado totalmente y no veía la necesidad de seguir quedándose ahí, pero Hanji no quería dejarlo ir hasta asegurarse de que sus órganos, en especial su vientre, se hubieran recuperado en su totalidad.

La misión de Eren era proteger a la población y acabar con los alfas y MNHs como se le había encomendado. Todos aquellos ánimos que tenía antes de graduarse sobre hacer un cambio al lograr acabar con el bando AS00 se desvanecían poco a poco. Simplemente no veía fecha en que tuviera una misión importante.

O por lo menos quería ser enviado a la zona noroeste, donde se encontraba el bando AS08. Ahí se supone que encontraría un digno rival, que al derrotar, le daría uno de los mayores méritos según el Comandante Erwin. Pero no es como si ignorara a las subdivisiones del resto del bando AS00.

Todo se podía resumir en acabar con este grupo alfa, aunque a la fecha aún no se conocía al líder del grupo. Según se rumoreaba, este alfa al igual que Eren, era probablemente el último de casta pura que había. Es decir, un alfa superior al resto de alfas. Era este quien mostraba su dominancia en lo más alto de las tres especies.

Eren lo tomaría como a un digno rival a exterminar. El alfa líder era de suponer que hasta podría superar al ACK01-A, cosa que no se podría comprobar hasta un enfrentamiento real, todavía dudándose de que este hecho llegue a suceder. No es como si Eren tuviera el interés de ceder a esa presa, que en definitiva nadie disfrutaría más que él de exterminar.

El odio que tenía Eren hacia los alfas era la determinación que el muchacho tenía para seguir adelante. En el pasado tuvo la desgracia de caer en sus manos y ser tratado como a una rata de laboratorio sujeta a experimentación. Jamás les perdonaría todas las atrocidades que habían hecho con él. Era un tema que a Jaeger no le gustaba hablar y eran pocos los que lo conocían.

La experimentación con este omega fue de lo peor y los recuerdos eran motivo de sus pesadillas.

Luego de ver por décima vez el reloj en la pared de aquel pequeño cuarto, mientras ZOE01-B dormía, alguien tocó la puerta. Una visita otra vez, era de esperarse. Y aunque Eren creyó que se trataría nuevamente de la señorita Petra o Mikasa, fue sorprendido al ver al Comandante Erwin, quien luego de tocar abrió la puerta y se dirigió directo a la castaña.

—ZOE01-B —con voz fuerte despertó a la mujer de sobresalto.

—¿Huh? Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué te trae por acá? —respondió pesadamente aún a medio despertar.

—¿JAE03+O está totalmente recuperado? —preguntó seriamente. Esto solo terminó por despertar totalmente a la contraria.

—S-sí… ¿Ha pasado algo? —la expresión de Erwin no era una buena señal, significaba que había problemas graves. Zoe no podría dar un comentario bromeando, la situación no lo ameritaba.

—Necesito a Jaeger para la próxima misión. Ya se está organizando a trece tropas más, pero es de vital importancia la participación del equipo de élite. Necesito la colaboración del MH.

—¡¿Trece tropas aparte de la de élite?! —gritó escandalizada—. Eso son casi cien agentes, Erwin. ¿Qué carajos ha pasado? —se levantó de inmediato, mientras Eren hacía lo mismo tratando de no interrumpir la conversación, a lo que el comandante le dirigió la mirada.

—Muchacho, es momento de trabajar —respondió firme, mientras otro agente rubio portando gabardina negra entraba por la puerta.

—¡Sí, señor! —el castaño se puso de pie en posición de firmes e hizo ese clásico saludo de inmediato. Por fin el momento que tanto había esperado.

—Comandante, ya están aquí los demás integrantes del escuadrón de élite. Pero no encontré a ACK01-A —Erwin frunció el ceño ante esto.

—No tenemos tiempo, debo organizar la estrategia de inmediato —presionó los puños.

Hanji solo podía interpretar que, en efecto, había surgido una situación peor que las habituales. Incluso en los casos más extremos enviaba a ocho grupos de agentes. Trece era un exceso.

—Erwin, continúa con la organización. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ubicar a Levi —se pasó una mano por los cabellos la mujer—. ¿Por qué mierda siempre tiene el móvil sin volumen? —chasqueó la lengua mientras se quitaba la bata blanca que solía usar y la cambiaba por aquella gabardina negra que tenía extendida en un asiento—. Eren, ¿me acompañas?

—¡Sí, señor! —se mantenía firme y con grandes ánimos. El comandante solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró apresurado, no sin antes indicarle a Hanji el punto de reunión.

Eren comenzó a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente y se puso su uniforme. Era una suerte que Mikasa le hubiera llevado días atrás un cambio de uniforme para cuando le dieran de alta. Mientras, Zoe lo esperaba aunque no demoró demasiado.

—Perdone la tardanza —se encaminó apresurado para alcanzarla y esta de inmediato entró en paso. Aún no tenía la situación clara, pero estaba acostumbrada. Más delante le contarían con detalle en qué consistía la situación.

—Solo apresurémonos —dijo en tono firme, con el que resultaba raro escucharla.

—¿Y el agente ACK? —preguntó mientras mantenía el paso.

—Debe de seguir con las putas —frunció el ceño molesta—. Carajo, no es momento para que Levi no esté en la agencia.

—Entonces iremos a…

—El Jardín de las Ninfas para empezar.

* * *

><p>El tráfico en el país no era muy habitual. Usualmente tomando en cuenta lo costoso que resultaban los combustibles, la mayoría de las personas optaba por caminar. No es como si no existieran los automóviles, pero solo eran de uso para las personas adineradas o económicamente estables, y el tránsito era más común en las zonas centrales.<p>

Zoe tenía un pequeño auto para cuatro personas, con el que podría acelerar el paso en situaciones que lo requirieran. Esta era una de ellas. El muchacho se adentró de inmediato a este y partieron apresurados, mientras Zoe prefería tomar vías más libres para no demorarse. Era una desgracia que el prostíbulo "El Jardín de las Ninfas" fuera un lugar muy concurrido, por lo que tuvieron que estacionarse a dos cuadras del lugar.

El ambiente era demasiado extraño para Eren, quien no conocía esas zonas de la ciudad. Apenas al acercarse empezó a notar personas un tanto extrañas, probablemente ebrias por el paso torpe con el que caminaban, así como mujeres con ropas atrevidas fumando.

—No tienes que dirigirles la vista, Eren—comentó la castaña al notar cómo Eren se distraía observando el entorno.

—L-lo siento, señorita —continuó avanzando hasta entrar al lugar donde creían se encontraba el ACK.

De inmediato fueron recibidos por un hombre de gran estatura, a lo que ambos agentes se identificaron. Por lo menos el castaño recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

—Tch, y ahora a averiguar dónde y con quién está… —musitó la de lentes mientras se dirigía a preguntarle a la encargada.

Había un ruido exagerado en el ambiente, además de luces coloridas que parpadeaban. Podía escuchar aun así algunas risitas de parejas que estaban en público toqueteándose. El lugar no era nada del gusto del castaño, quien dando un par de pasos atrás, perdió de vista a Zoe.

—Maldición —Eren de inmediato avanzó tratando de ubicar a Hanji, lo que resultaba difícil, pues los colores distorsionados no ayudaban mucho. Estaba empezando a marearse.

—¿Quieres compañía, cariño? —una mujer apareció por detrás recargándose en su hombro y mostrando su gran escote mientras sonreía.

—N-no, disculpe —se apartó el muchacho perdiéndose entre la gente. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo que esperaba y Zoe no aparecía. La cabeza le empezó a doler por unos momentos, hasta que un olor conocido comenzó a llegar hasta su olfato.

Una especie de olor a menta.

Comenzó a avanzar a paso lento alejándose de la muchedumbre hasta donde había pequeños pasillos que conducían a habitaciones. No podía evitar guiarse por aquel olor que parecía hipnotizarlo.

Los gemidos que provenían de ese pasillo eran demasiado sonoros, como si nadie se esmerara en bajar el volumen de sus ruidos mientras obviamente tenían relaciones sexuales. A cada paso que daba, las mejillas del muchacho se empezaban a colorear por la vergüenza que sentía por instinto, pero igualmente parecía no poder evitar continuar con su paso. Aquel extraño olor lo llamaba.

—¡A-ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Más fuerte! —los gemidos se hicieron más entendibles al detenerse en frente de una de las puertas, hacia donde Eren parecía estar totalmente atraído—. Le…

—¡Eren! —Hanji apareció gritándole al muchacho—. ¡Creí que te había perdido! —exclamó la mujer asustada—. Santo Dios, no te vuelvas a separar de mí, y menos en estos lugares.

El muchacho permanecía estático señalando hacia la puerta que tenía en frente.

—B7, el cuarto que alquiló Levi con Camelia —dijo la mujer suspirando—. ¿Le preguntaste a alguien más donde estaba? —el joven solo negó con la cabeza, ya que le parecía imposible hablar.

La castaña tocó la puerta con algo de fuerza.

—¡Está ocupado! ¿Acaso no escuchan? ¿O debo gemir más fuerte para que no molesten? —la voz de una fémina se hizo presente en tono burlón mientras continuaba gimiendo—. ¡Ah…!

—¡Levi! ¡Sé que estás ahí! —gritó Hanji enojada, a lo que el ruido en la habitación se detuvo.

Unos momentos después la puerta se vio entreabierta y salió una mujer de cabellera pelirroja un tanto despeinada vistiendo solamente una camisa de varón negra a medio abotonar, así como un olor que extrañamente Eren distinguía, cosa que no se explicaba.

—Cariño, estamos ocupados. Levi no estará disponible en un rato —comentó con voz un tanto cínica mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Dile que tiene trabajo que hacer y no es momento para estar cogiendo —le respondió la agente, mientras Eren permanecía en silencio.

—Huh… Levi, cariño, a trabajar —dijo asomándose hacia adentro.

—Ya escuché —se escuchó la voz ronca del ACK, a lo que Camelia terminó de abrir la puerta al observar que el pelinegro ya se había puesto los pantalones. Aunque apenas se los estaba abrochando, dejando a la vista un poco de los boxers negros que traía.

Aquel olor a menta era demasiado fuerte.

El pelinegro se puso los zapatos y se apresuró a la salida aún sin camisa. Por lo menos recogió su gabardina antes de salir todavía desnudo de la parte superior con todo el descaro posible. No es como si se avergonzara de su cuerpo. En realidad le parecía indiferente.

Pronto salió de la habitación y se colocó la gabardina.

—Levi, tu camisa… —mencionó la pelirroja.

—Tch, quédatela. No quiero oler tanto a puta si tengo trabajo —contestó el pelinegro para darle el rostro molesto a Hanji, quien le correspondía la mirada. Luego pasó a observar al castaño, quien se mantenía aún sin moverse a unos pasos de él, conservando el tono colorado en sus mejillas—. ¿Para qué carajos trajiste al omega? —preguntó arqueando la ceja, mientras se colocaba el collar con el anillo que usualmente usaba y ajustaba la gabardina a su cuerpo.

Olor a menta. Era lo único que el castaño lograba distinguir en ese momento, a pesar del humo de cigarro y otros olores extraños que había en realidad en ese lugar. Pronto su vista comenzó a perderse en el abdomen firme y bien marcado del ACK. Este hombre parecía tener una figura que muchos envidiarían, algo que había adquirido con el entrenamiento.

El pobre muchacho comenzó a sentir una especie de hormigueo, del cual no definía si la causa fue sentirse un blandengue a comparación de este otro hombre, o aquel aroma que lo aturdía. El ojiplata continuó hablándole a la castaña mientras discutían, y Eren ni siquiera entendía sus palabras. Simplemente comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco mientras se mareaba.

Mala señal. La conocía y era lo que menos quería tener en esos momentos.

Celo.

Casi por impulso comenzó a correr buscando la salida de aquel lugar y dejó atrás a aquel otro par un tanto extrañado. Un par de gritos provinieron de Hanji, pero ni siquiera supo reconocerlos. Cada vez su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar más y el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba.

Saliendo del lugar, se apresuró a girar en la esquina de aquel prostíbulo y se dejó caer mientras rápidamente trataba de sacar de su chaqueta un par de pastillas inhibidoras, las cuales Hanji siempre le daba para que trajera consigo en caso de emergencias. Luego de lograr tomarlas, comenzó a sentir cómo su respiración se regulaba y la taquicardia desaparecía lentamente.

¿Acaso los alfas también podían hacerlo entrar en celo?

Se dio un ligero golpe contra la pared al darse cuenta de que casi queda en celo a causa del ACK. No tenía idea de que los alfas también poseían un olor extraño que los omegas podían percibir. ¿Acaso no ocurría al revés? Si entraba en celo a causa de su superior, solo podía ser una maldición que no podía explicar.

Y para colmo, estaba cerca de su periodo de celo trimestral.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Danza Sangrienta<strong>

**N/A: **Tatakae, Eren! Asdfgh Estuve leyendo más datos sobre Omega!verse y me encontré con el detalle de que los omegas pueden oler la esencia de su alfa destinado. HAHAHA Le ocasionaré problemas a Eren también lel Creo que no solo a Levi c:

Y lamento lo de Camelia, ya que es un personaje creado, pero buscaba a un personaje con cierto rol en la historia (sí, la verán más adelante) y no encontraba a alguien de SnK que le quedara la personalidad. Bueno, sí había uno, Ymir. Pero poner a Ymir como la puta de Levi sería… raro. Camelia es adorable c:

El próximo es Danza Sangrienta ewe Amaré escribirlo, será tan Aasdfgh Me abstengo de comentarios uwu

Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, ya saben que soy feliz de leerlos en review. Realmente ha sido todo un gusto el ver que están teniendo interés en la temática con el ambiente que estoy creando, y bueno, la inspiración sigue en mí xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Danza Sangrienta

**Capítulo 5: Danza Sangrienta**

El aumento repentino de su temperatura había cesado. Era una fortuna que las bajas temperaturas ayudaran al efecto del contrarresto de las feromonas, aparte del uso de inhibidores.

Pocos minutos después, ZOE01-B logró encontrarlo mientras mantenía la respiración agitada por haber corrido en su búsqueda. El joven había huido de la nada y ella había aguardado en decidirse entre perseguirlo o seguir debatiendo con el pelinegro. A final de cuentas optó por lo que consideraba primordial: Eren. Por lo menos este no se había alejado tanto.

—E…Eren —apenas estaba tomando aire al encontrarlo—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Lo siento, señorita —se recargó más contra la pared analizando si ya se encontraba bien, buscando una excusa—. Me mareó la pestilencia del lugar y tuve que salir corriendo cuando me dieron náuseas.

—Ahh… —Hanji suspiró—. Está bien muchacho. Es normal que no estés acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente.

Rápidamente le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del lugar donde se había dejado caer. Por lo menos trataría de disimular que no estuvo a punto de entrar en su periodo de celo. En definitiva no era el momento más adecuado para esto.

El estado de celo solo lo llevaba a la totalidad debilidad de su cuerpo, y en definitiva, en caso de que entrara en esta etapa, lo más obvio sería cancelar su participación en la misión. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitiría arruinar la primera oportunidad de entrar en acción en la agencia.

La decisión que había tomado era bastante imprudente, pero tenía cierta confianza en las pastillas inhibidoras, que esperaba siguieran resultándole de utilidad para casos de emergencia.

—¿Y el señor Ackerman? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Debe de estar en mi automóvil, no quiso ayudarme a buscarte —respondió acelerando el paso. Se notaba que la agente Zoe se mantenía con seriedad en la situación, aun si no estaba enterada del todo sobre qué sucedía realmente.

El semblante firme y serio de la castaña motivaba al joven a imitarla. En definitiva, eran pocas las oportunidades que se tenían para observar de esta manera tan admirable a la agente. La experiencia era el punto clave en las misiones. Bueno, así lo trataba de ver.

Al dirigirse al vehículo se encontró de inmediato con el ACK, quien estaba cómodamente recostado en el asiento del copiloto. Simplemente inmóvil cruzando los brazos, sin siquiera dirigirles la vista cuando llegaron y entraron al auto.

—Levi, ¿no crees que debiste ser tú quien fuera en búsqueda de tu subordinado? —preguntó la castaña, que aún parecía mantenerse molesta con Levi, ya que este parecía tratar de ignorar al muchacho.

Cosa que realmente sentía la necesidad de hacer.

—Tch. Estábamos en un prostíbulo, no es de mi incumbencia lo que quiera hacer en un lugar así —comento en tono más ronco de lo habitual aún sin dirigirle la vista al joven—. Además, es a ti a quien le interesa estar detrás del mocoso. De haber sido yo quien fuera a buscarlo, le hubiera dado una reprimenda al encontrarlo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño enojado ante esto, mientras sus orbes se comenzaban a dilatar en señal de que podrían cambiar su tonalidad esmeralda.

Su líder de escuadrón por lo visto todavía tenía interés en darle una paliza, además de que lo juzgaba mal. Eren no era la clase de joven que se divirtiera en un lugar tan bajo como un prostíbulo. Era un joven recto y con valores, por lo que no se desviaría de su camino de tal manera. El colmo del cinismo del ACK era decir esas palabras, siendo que quien se divertía con prostitutas era él.

—No me juzgue —fue lo único que dijo en su defensa, tomándose muy a pecho el comentario de Levi.

—No te estoy juzgando —respondió el ojiplata, quien era quien menos tomaba en cuenta lo que había dicho.

Usualmente ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar así como si se tratara de un mecanismo de respuesta. A través de los años, el tipo de respuestas que daba solían ser de este tipo: secas, insultantes y eximentes de toda culpa. Perfectas para su carácter y estilo de vida.

—El que se divierte con putas en el jardín de las ninfas eres tú, Levi. No creas que Eren es igual —Hanji le dio el punto a Eren, no podía evitar defender al muchacho y menos contra el pelinegro. Lo conocía demasiado o mejor dicho, los conocía demasiado a ambos. Eren podría actuar violento, así como Levi respondería igual y nada bueno saldría de eso. Bien, eso creyó hasta notar la seriedad con la que se encontraban ambos evadiéndose el uno al otro—. Creo que lo que más me molesta es que haya problemas y tú distraído con esa clase de mujeres.

—Tch. Sabes que soy un alfa y que si siento la necesidad de aparearme, difícilmente puedo contenerme.

La respuesta no era el mejor tema de conversación teniendo a Eren ahí, pero Levi sabía que solo hablando sobre las cosas con las que Hanji estaba obsesionada, evadiría los regaños. La castaña arrancó el auto suspirando. Ya iban a empezar.

—Pff, tenías que ser un alfa —bufó riendo. Había dado en su punto.

—Si quiero coger, lo hago y ya —comentó arqueándole la ceja a la castaña, quien de inmediato mostraba ese entusiasmo característico, aunque no tardó en notar al chico en el asiento de atrás sonrojándose notoriamente. Las conversaciones de tipo sexual no eran de su agrado.

—Freya, vamos, cariño, no te sonrojes. Estos temas son naturales —le dijo la castaña sonriente.

—N-no estoy sonrojado —mentira bastante obvia, ya que su físico lo delataba.

—Uh, parece que al mocoso le falta educación sexual —mencionó Levi mientras le echaba un vistazo al castaño—. Déjame advertirte, mocoso…

—Realmente me falta informar más a Eren de esas cosas —rio casi a carcajadas la de lentes—. Nada mejor que un mismo alfa para que te explique. ¡Díselo, Levi!

—Así como los omegas entran en celo, los alfas que se mantienen en abstención llegan a un punto en que también tienen necesidad de coger —volteó a ver al castaño, quien solo giraba la cara a la ventana evitando que tanto el ACK como Zoe le vieran el rostro. Igualmente la presión de sus manos en sus rodillas demostraba la vergüenza del muchacho—. Así que más te vale alejarte de los alfas, porque incluso si no estás en celo, corres el riesgo de que te follen.

Hanji se carcajeó aún más, a la vez que trataba de no matarlos estrellando el coche.

—No asustes a mi Freya.

—Debería estarlo. La verga se nos hincha y le dolería más de lo que cree.

—Oh, Levi, ya cállate —seguía soltando risas. ¿Dónde había quedado su seriedad?—. Antes de que también le digas que anudas.

—¿A-anudar?

Mala pregunta de parte de Eren si se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—Tch. ¿Tampoco sabes qué es eso? Cuando estamos en clímax, aun si ya teníamos el pene erecto y de gran tamaño, se hincha la bola en la base más de la cuenta para liberar el semen en su totalidad y evitar que se salga. En algunos casos te puedes quedar atorado —Levi solo suspiró.

Más que el sorprendente semblante de una seria Hanji en situaciones que lo ameriten, era que el ACK lo tuviera en situaciones que no lo ameritaban.

—Diablos, Levi, creo que con eso basta. Ahora que lo mencionas, siento lástima por Camelia. El cuerpo de un beta no está bien adaptado para mantener relaciones sexuales con un alfa —dijo la castaña tratando de calmar su humor al observar que ya casi llegaban a su destino.

—Camelia es resistente y con una vagina tan grande como la de una omega —rodó los ojos.

En realidad, era el motivo por el que siempre escogía a la misma mujer. No es que tuviera favoritismo, simplemente era la más conveniente. El hecho de tratar con prostitutas y pagar por sus servicios no le daba el derecho a lastimarlas. Incluso entre las -B de ese lugar, no era muy fácil encontrar a alguien que acepte mantener relaciones con un alfa.

—Solo no te acerques tanto a mí, mocoso —dijo finalmente justo cuando Hanji se estacionó.

—No es como si Eren fuera tan tonto como para dejar que lo toques. Además de que confío demasiado en la resistencia que opones ante los omegas, no te dejas llevar por impulso —abrió la puerta para salir del auto—. Supongo que por algo te considero un alfa especial también.

—E-entonces, el señor Ackerman no… —el menor se puso a pensar sus palabras antes de terminar de hablar, mientras de igual manera salía del auto.

—No es como si quisiera ser un maldito violador, mocoso —Levi salió y entró en marcha de inmediato, no sin antes dejarle algo en claro al joven—. Los omegas se la viven quejándose de los alfas, y no toman en cuenta el maldito dolor de pelotas que son para los que no queremos actuar como animales. ¿Te has visto en celo? Como sea… No te me acerques.

—Seguro… —agachó la mirada. ¿Verse en celo? No es como si pudiera verse a sí mismo, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

Un alfa en celo sigue su instinto sintiéndose obligado a aparearse, hasta llegar al punto de perder la conciencia. Un omega era similar, pero su cordura tenía un poco más de aguante que la de un alfa, así que aquí radicaba el problema. Un omega se podía sentir atacado al comienzo por el alfa, si la reacción empieza al mismo tiempo. Pero luego al perder la cordura su cuerpo y mente se dejaban llevar… demasiado.

Un omega excitado podía insinuársele a cualquiera, necesitaba aparearse. Originalmente esto generaba muchos debates en la sociedad. ¿Era violación cuando fue el omega quien incitó a un alfa al acto sexual? El gobierno lo consideraba así. Un alfa no podía rechazar una invitación sexual. El problema era que cuando la temperatura del omega bajaba y recuperaba la cordura, acusaba de violación al contrario, ya que bien se podía tratarse de un desconocido.

De igual manera, resultaría estúpido culpar a la naturaleza por el actuar de alfas y omegas. Ambas especies eran víctimas, pero solo se veía a los omegas como tales. Había omegas quejándose del por qué los alfas no podían controlar su instinto. ¿No podían los alfas quejarse de lo mismo?

Hartos de esto, la especie superior prefirió cumplir con el papel de culpable si de todas maneras los considerarían así. Se suponía que ningún alfa a la fecha pretendía mantenerse en abstención, aunque por lo visto el ACK lo intentaba.

Eren solo sintió cómo su piel se erizaba por el repudio a sí mismo. Ser omega era molesto. Aun tomando pastillas y controlando el celo regular, en el celo trimestral se daba cuenta de lo asqueroso que era ser de esta especie. Optaba por que lo encerraran con llave para que nadie notara las reacciones de su cuerpo necesitado.

Era repulsivo en su totalidad aquel bajo instinto, que para colmo empeoraba si se trataba de alguien que fue sexualmente activo por lo menos una temporada. Sabía qué tenía que hacer para saciar el celo. No quería que nadie lo viera haciéndolo.

* * *

><p>El punto de reunión fue el centro del cuartel general. La oficina de Hanji no quedaba tan lejos después de todo, por lo que el joven se atrevió a escaparse unos momentos y pasar por ahí por más inhibidores. Hace un rato había tomado bastantes y no se arriesgaría a que le volviera a suceder, aunque le había parecido bastante extraño.<p>

Faltaba poco para su periodo trimestral, pero comenzaba a mostrar indicios. ¿Cuál sería el motivo? Seguía rondándole en la cabeza, pero el solo pensar que fue a causa del ACK le causaba temor. En efecto, todo había iniciado con esa extraña esencia a menta de la que se había percatado que rodeaba a aquel hombre, y que luego de un rato había desaparecido.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿La esencia del alfa? Solo pensar eso le parecía estúpido. Se supone que el caso era al revés. No había nada que asegurara que los alfas tenían olor propio, a no ser que fueran viejas historias fantasiosas de esas en las que no creía.

Solo debía dejar de pensar en ello y verlo como una irregularidad pasajera en su sistema.

De inmediato, tras guardar aquellas pastillas se dirigió a donde se encontraba el resto. Parece que Hanji lo estaba buscando preocupada nuevamente y ya tenía a varios de sus amigos ayudándola.

—¡Eren! —gritó Sasha, quien fue la primera en encontrarlo, mientras estaba posicionada junto a Connie quien tardó en reaccionar—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estábamos buscando! —la chica saco su móvil para avisarle al resto.

—L-lo siento, olvidé algo en la oficina de Hanji —contestó aunque se veía ignorado por la joven sumida en el teléfono.

—¡Ya les avisé! —dijo finalmente la muchacha—. Parece ser que debías estar al frente junto con los líderes de escuadrón y el grupo de élite.

—¡¿Al frente?! —el muchacho apenas iba a empezar a moverse cuando divisó a Armin y Mikasa corriendo hacia él.

—¡Eren! —exclamó la pelinegra hasta llegar a él, tratando de no perderlo de vista entre la muchedumbre. Había demasiados agentes en el lugar—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, pero debo reunirme con mi equipo —dijo entusiasmado. Ver a los soldados lo estaba empezando a excitar, era su primera misión después de todo.

—Primero debes ir por tus armas —señaló Armin el puesto de repartición a lo lejos, donde se encontraba un hombre calvo repartiendo algunos objetos, así como varios líderes de escuadrón. También se encontraba el ACK.

—¡Gracias! —el chico se retiró apresurado. Molestaría a su líder por el retraso, pero no tardó en regresar de inmediato, a lo que también observó acercarse a otros dos de sus amigos faltantes, Marco y Jean—. ¡Chicos!

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —preguntó Connie.

—Lo siento, es nuestra primera misión, así que… debía desearles suerte. No sabemos que pasará, así que… —no sabía qué decir exactamente.

—Sobreviviremos, Eren —dijo Armin firme y con algo de ánimo.

—¡Es obvio que lo haremos! Para eso hemos entrenado. Acabaremos con los alfas y MNHs que encontremos en la misión —apretó los puños.

—Eso es obvio, así que cálmate —respondió Jean cruzando los brazos.

—Jean… —el único aparentemente decaído era el moreno de pecas.

—Oh, vamos, Marco, no es momento para que te pongas así. ¡Acabaremos con los rivales y recibiremos buena paga por ello! —desde un comienzo, el fin al que se encaminada Jean era a la ganancia de dinero. No había heroísmo de su parte, sino interés, y de igual manera fue uno de los mejores cadetes, así como los demás presentes ahí.

—Acábalos, campeón —sonrió ligeramente el de pecas mientras suspiraba.

—Claro, Jean. Salgan triunfantes de la misión para que ahorren y tengan una linda boda —comentó Connie burlón.

—Eso no pasará…

Marco lo volvía a negar, cosa que presionaba un poco el pecho de Jean. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a esa respuesta, solo que no le agradaba. Era como si Marco mismo advirtiera que no podían estar juntos. Era molesto de su parte, pero Jean aún no tenía el valor de hacerlo retractarse de sus palabras y confesarse. Lo haría, lo había decidido hace tiempo, aunque no encontraba el momento adecuado.

—Y tú, Jaeger. ¿No tenías algo importante que hacer? —comentó Jean algo desganado.

—¿Eh? ¡Cierto! —el castaño apresuró su paso de inmediato—. ¡Mucha suerte en la misión! —gritaba mientras se alejaba—. ¡Demostrémosles por qué tuvimos las mejores notas como cadetes! —terminó por alejarse mientras el resto le hacía una señal con la mano.

* * *

><p>—Tch —y como Eren lo esperaba, el líder de su escuadrón estaba molesto esperándolo—. Tardaste demasiado.<p>

—L-lo siento, señor, yo…

—No necesito tus malditas excusas —rápidamente le entregó sus armas—. Toma, es lo que necesitarás en la misión. Prepárate.

El castaño se sorprendió por la cantidad de objetos que le eran entregados. Sabía cómo usarlos, pero no creyó que debía armarse con todos a la vez.

—Son dos cuchillas afiladas, dos pistolas de alto calibre, una de bajo, una navaja, gas lacrimógeno, una pistola de aturdimiento, cinco explosivos, una picana eléctrica, y esto… —señaló una pequeña cajita que le entregó—. Contiene ampolletas con feromonas omega.

—¿Feromonas? —preguntó extrañado.

—Tal parece que vamos de cacería de MNHs y habrá más de la cuenta. En caso de que te ataquen y no puedas librarte, arrójalas lejos, sirven como distractor. Los MNHs se ven atraídos por feromonas al igual que los alfas, así que servirá para alejarlos —chasqueó la lengua—. Pero en serio cuidado con esas putas cosas. Si se llegan a romper y tirarse en tu ropa, prepárate para ser carnada.

—D-de acuerdo, señor —rápidamente comenzó a colocarse los objetos en su lugar como había aprendido en sus días de cadete. Todo llevaba un orden después de todo.

—El equipo de élite estará al frente. Más te vale que esta vez no te tardes, partiremos pronto.

—¡Sí, señor!

Levi se retiró para encontrarse con el resto del equipo, mientras el joven terminaba de prepararse, cosa que con los nervios resultaba difícil.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, las armas no se irán corriendo —rio el viejo calvo a su lado, mientras tomaba algo de una pequeña botella—. ¿Novato?

—Así es… —el joven no perdía la concentración en lo que hacía.

—Entonces eras tú del que tanto rumoran, el MH en la tropa de élite —Eren se puso estático—. Relájate, solo quería irte conociendo. Soy Pixis, mi trabajo es la repartición de armas, así que supongo que te veré seguido.

—Oh… Eren Jaeger, mucho gusto —respondió mientras trataba de seguir ajustando los objetos.

—¿Eren? Te ves bastante joven y con energías, esperemos que nos dures mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh? Gracias —finalmente terminó de prepararse.

—Corre, muchacho. Levi no es muy paciente y mucho menos el Comandante Erwin.

—¡Sí! —Eren de inmediato salió corriendo y dejó al hombre atrás.

* * *

><p>Al comienzo los agentes se habían agrupado, pero se mantenían en desorden. Los líderes de escuadrón trataban de guiar a los integrantes de su tropa, aunque en realidad el entrenamiento de cadetes ya les había dado un punto básico. Además, se había seleccionado solo a las mejores tropas donde carecían novatos.<p>

Luego de unos minutos en la explanada, tras la aparición del Comandante Erwin al frente, todos se colocaron en filas y en posición de firmes haciendo el clásico saludo con el puño colocado sobre el pecho.

El ambiente tan serio y el silencio total solo hacían que aumentara el entusiasmo de JAE03+O al ser esta su primera misión. Esperaba de inmediato las órdenes del comandante y la explicación de la formación. Aquel entusiasmo lo comenzaba a devorar por dentro, al grado de que su piel se erizó al escuchar la voz del comandante iniciar.

—Esta tarde se dio el informe de la ubicación de uno de los centros subterráneos de mutación del AS00 —el comandante fue directo al grano, dejando en seco a muchos de inmediato, estáticos por la noticia—. Necesitamos entrar en acción de inmediato, probablemente el grupo alfa ya está al tanto de que conocemos su ubicación y no tardarán en evacuar. Debemos evitar que se dé la liberación de los MNH creados en el centro de mutación. Según el informe, se encuentran aproximadamente cincuenta de estas criaturas vigiladas por la líder del AS04, la MH Ymir.

Los líderes de escuadrón se mantenían atentos, mientras algunos novatos no entendían la situación del todo. Sin embargo, el rubio después de darles una rápida mirada solo continuó.

—Se seleccionó a las trece tropas más hábiles para encargarse de la misión. Aún no es conocida la estructura del centro de mutación, ni si la cantidad de criaturas indicada es verídica, pero no hay tiempo de corroborarlo. La tropa de élite se encontrará al frente y los líderes de tropa les indicaran cuándo entrar en acción —se quedó observando detenidamente a los agentes—. ¡En marcha!

—Carajo… —fueron las únicas palabras de Levi. Luego dirigió la vista a su equipo, quien de inmediato dejó de hacer el saludo para observarlo de manera aterrada mientras Petra tragaba hondo. Eren aún no comprendía y mantenía su expresión emocionada—. Ya saben qué hacer.

—¡Sí, señor! —gritaron al unísono, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de orden del resto de líderes de grupo, uno tras otro.

Zoe no tardó en acercarse a la tropa de élite. Erwin la había asignado por el momento a esta, puesto que no tenía una tropa fija y necesitaba tenerla al lado de Eren, ya que después de todo, era la encargada de su entrenamiento como MH.

—Tch —chasqueó la castaña al llegar—. Estaré con ustedes.

—De acuerdo —respondió firme el ACK.

Después de esto entraron en paso, formados al igual que el resto; tendrían que dirigirse a los transportes de la agencia. Ya los transportistas tenían indicada la ruta a tomar, además de que tratándose de ir a donde estaban los AS04, ya sabían que era en la zona sur.

—Señorita Hanji —Eren optó por mantenerse cerca de ella, aunque tenía un semblante igual de frío que el líder de su escuadrón—. ¿Qué clase de situación es esta? —la mujer volteó a verlo.

—Un centro de mutación con _cincuenta_ MNH, sumándole una de las MHs más violentas entre el grupo alfa. ¿Tú qué crees? —probablemente preguntarle a ella mientras estaba así no fue buena idea.

—E-Eren —acudió Petra—. Los MNHs en centros se ubican juntos, sin mucha oportunidad de movimiento para nosotros. Puedes ser atacado desde cualquier parte y no poderte defender —tembló—. Usualmente para pelear con un MNH se asigna a una tropa entera de agentes. Los del grupo de elite podemos acabar con uno en dúo, exceptuando al líder. Así que probablemente las trece tropas no bastan para la cantidad de monstruos en ese lugar.

—¿Entonces… por qué no enviaron a más?

—Probablemente por el tamaño del lugar —respondió Hanji

—Tch, será una puta matanza —intervino Ackerman.

—Esperemos que nos des bastante espacio libre, Levi —suspiró la castaña.

—No me sobreestimes —frunció el ceño. Era molesto que le tomaran demasiada consideración en estas situaciones, pero de cualquier manera a la fecha solo él podía brindarles una ventaja con las habilidades que poseía. El problema sería la MH Ymir. No había tenido la posibilidad de enfrentarla y solo pocos de los que la habían visto sobrevivían para contarlo.

La llamaban "_el monstruo bailarín_", porque según se dice, cuando entra en batalla gira en círculos rasgando todo a su paso con sus garras. Igualmente podrían compararse con las habilidades de Levi, cambiando las garras por las afiladas cuchillas que usaba, porque tenía una técnica similar en cuanto a giros.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo finalmente, mientras que Erwin se acercaba.

—Hanji —la mujer se puso al frente—. Necesito que estés al pendiente de Eren —volteó a ver al muchacho—. Solo puede mutar en caso de emergencia. Procura que esté laborando más como cualquier agente, lo necesitaré con energías en caso de que la MH aparezca. Lo mismo va para ti, Levi. Necesito que despejes el área lo suficiente para el resto, pero que guardes energía.

—Entendido.

* * *

><p>El transporte duró lo menos posible, pero de igual manera el comandante no quería perder tiempo. Además, tomando en cuenta la distancia que había entre Sina y María, habían pasado un par de horas para llegar. Para algunos el tiempo era dinero; para Erwin, en la organización el tiempo significaba vidas.<p>

Rápidamente los agentes bajaron y los líderes tomaron la delantera con el comandante, mientras un par de hombres ajenos al escuadrón se acercaron rápidamente a este entregándole una pequeña memoria USB. El comandante no tardó en instalarla a una pequeña tableta móvil que portaba en vez de celular.

—Son los planos que conseguimos hacer del lugar, señor —rápidamente explicó uno de estos hombres, haciendo el saludo de agente.

—¿Y la seguridad alfa? —preguntó seriamente Smith al notar la tranquilidad con la que los hombres vagaban en el lugar.

—No la hay —respondió el otro—. Los AS04 huyeron hace un par de horas.

—¿Y los MNH?

—Siguen encerrados en ese lugar.

Resultaba bastante sospechosa la situación. Sin embargo, ya con la huida de los AS04, dejar MNHs sin liberar hubiera sido la mejor opción para los criminales si no querían demorar. La liberación de estas criaturas al momento no habría de ser ventajosa, pero tampoco se dudaba de que aún hubiera alguien dispuesto a liberarlos, alguien que poseyera la agilidad y fuerza para escapar.

El comandante podía hacer un sinfín de deducciones. Por el momento, el objetivo principal sería la exterminación de estas criaturas antes de que ocasionaran un daño a la población si se veían liberadas.

—Seguiremos adelante —prosiguió el comandante tratando de darse una idea.

El archivo insertado, que mostraba la estructura del lugar, indicaba que la entrada era un pequeño túnel que parecía tener fin en un punto donde desembocaba una habitación a lo profundo, a un nivel aún mayor del subsuelo habitacional de la población. Si el hueco interno cumplía con las características del plano, habría unos treinta metros de profundidad hacia abajo al final del túnel.

La entrada no parecía mostrar un lugar muy sospechoso. Tenía la fachada de una tienda de animales en un comienzo, por lo que nadie sospechaba de qué clase de lugar era en realidad. Era imposible que todos los agentes entraran a la vez, así que formados en fila, ingresaron uno tras otro, mientras el comandante servía como guía.

Aquel lugar aparentaba tener un largo de unos ocho metros, por lo que al llegar al fondo había de suponerse que había una entrada a un sótano del lugar. Este en realidad correspondía al túnel indicado, donde se veía un espacio más amplio para avanzar tras bajar escaleras. Aunque solo constaba de unos cuatro metros de ancho, con el largo que aún no estaba bien definido.

El exceso de agentes podía ser una molestia para ingresar de un modo u otro; sin embargo, lograron acoplarse dividiéndose en tres filas, que correspondían con unos diecisiete agentes por cada una. Era de notarse que el lugar no estaba diseñado para el ingreso de tantas personas a la vez, probablemente eran pocos los alfas encargados de ese lugar. Razonable hasta cierto punto.

Sería de esperarse que el centro de mutación estuviera vigilado por los AS04, que eran solo siete miembros alfa. Los alfas son pocos después de todo.

Solo había una pequeña luz incandescente en forma lineal recorriendo todo el lugar, luz suficiente para apenas poder mantener la vista, un diseño para vista alfa probablemente. Muchos de los soldados beta difícilmente mantenían el paso al sentirse en penumbra, cosa que a los alfas al frente no se les dificultaba. Incluso el Comandante Erwin no podía mantenerse al frente y tuvo que ser guiado por ZAC01-A, quien además de guiarse por la vista, su punto fuerte era el olfato.

Cada alfa solía tener una habilidad o rasgo más favorable que otro, aun si eran superiores en casi todo aspecto al resto de la población. El don de Zackarius siempre fue el olfato que poseía, capaz de detectar esencias de cualquier tipo, ya sean humanas o no. Excelente sentido que podía indicarle qué tenía a su alrededor. No había guía más confiable que Mike para saber si al frente habría un enemigo.

Recorrieron aproximadamente un kilómetro sin recibir señal de ZAC sobre algún enemigo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—Estamos cerca —dijo finalmente antes de retomar el paso—. No hay nadie a nivel, se encuentran más abajo —si bien era como lo suponía el comandante, esto sería en aquella cavidad profunda.

Tras avanzar un par de metros más, una luz se hizo visible indicando el final del fondo. Tras no recibir ninguna indicación de Zackarius, Smith avanzó a paso más acelerado, dispuesto a observar el panorama de MNHs que había. Estar a cinco metros del final del camino bastó para alcanzar a mirar a estas criaturas.

En definitiva, quien hizo el cálculo aproximado de la cantidad de monstruos estaba equivocado.

El sonido de rugidos hizo que las tropas de al fondo empezaran a tener algo de nerviosismo, incluso Eren tenía la piel erizada, aunque de emoción y no de temor. Los líderes de escuadrón dejaron el frente tratando de ubicar a sus tropas para iniciar, mientras Eren seguía manteniéndose al frente. Los únicos 01 ubicados aún con ventaja de distancia al resto de agentes eran la tropa de élite, el comandante, ZOE y ZAC.

—Empezaremos pronto —se dirigió Levi a su grupo—. Sobrevivan —la última palabra de Ackerman molestó nuevamente a Jaeger, sintiéndose menospreciado. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de sobrevivir y no debían ordenárselo.

—Lo mismo va para usted —no pudo evitar susurrar en voz baja imprudentemente. Al fin y al cabo le molestaba su líder.

—Huh —pero ni el simple murmullo de Eren podía escaparse del agudo sentido del oído de Levi—. Sería una lástima que el novato al que Erwin le tiene esperanzas sea un fracaso y muera en la primera misión. No me hagas regresar cargando con tu cadáver, mocoso de mierda —escupió Levi de mal humor. No le agradaba que Eren se atreviera a faltarle al respeto, como hasta ahora lo observaba hacerlo. No era nada sumiso.

—Primero regresaré cargando yo el suyo, señor.

Hanji no pudo evitar darse una palmada a la cabeza. Sabía que el muchacho era respondón a veces, e igualmente debía prepararse en caso de que Levi se molestara. Pero al contrario, este se mantenía observando fijamente al castaño.

—Entonces te lo encargo, mocoso. Esperaré el día en que no tenga que cargar más cadáveres y seas tú quien me reemplace —el comentario tomó por sorpresa tanto a Hanji como a Eren—. Así que igual, sobrevive. Es una orden.

Levi se giró dejando atrás a su escuadrón para dirigirse hacia el comandante, mientras a Hanji se le escapaba un bufido. La respuesta probablemente era una de esas secas a las que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, aunque un poco diferente. El comandante igualmente se dirigió a recibir al ACK acompañado de ZAC.

—Son más de los que creíamos, tendré que encargártelo. La estrategia será como acostumbramos en estos casos. Toma la ventaja y trata de exterminar los más que puedas para que des campo de acción al resto. Actualmente hay cuatro metros cuadrados de distancia por cada MNH, por lo que el espacio no basta para el resto de las tropas. Cuando termines, envía la señal para que Mike te siga el paso, tu tropa tendrá la orden de ingreso al mismo tiempo que él. El resto ingresara siguiéndoles el paso.

—¿Cuándo envío la señal?

—Cuando consideres que tu cuerpo pierda resistencia. Necesito que dejes energía en caso de emergencia.

—Entendido —respondió secamente.

—Levi, ¿tienes miedo? —inquirió el rubio mientras el otro comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Cuándo un muerto tiene miedo? —murmuró más para sí mientras se dirigía firme hasta el final del túnel ubicado como punto alto y dar a la boca de esa cueva, donde se podía observar el hueco interno. Ni siquiera había escaleras para bajar, era evidente que debía usar el equipo 3D para descender.

Cincuenta monstruos es lo que se había mencionado, dato con un alto grado de error. La cantidad de bestias probablemente doblaba ese número, agregando además que contrario a la costumbre de encontrarlos anestesiados, estaban despiertos, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, sin atacarse, como si la misma especie se reconociera. Uno que otro rugido salía de la boca de algunos.

El caso de reconocimiento entre esta especie solía ser poco explicado, tomando en cuenta la perdida de cordura de los humanos al entrar en este estado. Muchos científicos lo atribuían al factor del instinto, que aun no siendo cordura, cumplía con la misma función. Tal y como era observado en los animales.

De igual manera, la tranquilidad entre los mismos de esta especie no podía ser tolerada si significaban un riesgo para la humanidad. Cuando estas criaturas detectaban un humano, tenían la tendencia a comportarse agresivamente y atacar todo a su paso. Sus agresiones eran letales. Eran monstruos después de todo.

El comandante se acercó un poco más nuevamente para divisar a esas criaturas mientras que Levi estaba estático, hasta finalmente dar la vuelta.

—¿Listo?

No recibió respuesta alguna. Simplemente el de cabellos negros sacó el par de navajas que portaba, después de ajustar primeramente su equipo tridimensional, asegurándose de que estuviera colocado correctamente. Luego apretó fuertemente entre sus manos el par de cuchillas, antes de dar un salto hacia atrás mientras los soldados visibles lo observaban incluso temerosos.

MNH, era curiosa la similitud entre estas criaturas. Tras entrar en modo de mutación, la mayoría de los humanos perdían la cabellera, además de la desfiguración ósea que desarrollaban sus cuerpos. A pesar del incremento de musculatura, eran observables algunos huesos estirándose hasta un punto máximo de piel, donde asquerosamente se observaba el movimiento del sistema óseo, como si la misma piel estuviera a punto de romperse por los mismos. Las ojeras eran un punto extra, combinados con la vista dilatada de los ojos. La figura aún humanoide parecía perderse poco a poco siendo distorsionada por cada deformación en aquellos cuerpos que alguna vez fueron humanos.

La mutación de humanos por parte de alfas era un crimen atroz, que por desgracia, la única manera de controlarlo era exterminando a los MNHs creados ahí, aun si en el intento había muertes de agentes de por medio. Lidiar con estos no era cosa fácil, salvo para Ackerman. La rama desviada dentro de la misma especie alfa.

Los agentes de al frente se acercaron a observarlo más de cerca. Principalmente el equipo de élite, entre ellos Eren, quien aún disgustado con el agente, era consumido por la curiosidad de verlo en batalla. Además de asombrarse de aquel paisaje de monstruos a la vista, que incluso si la iluminación no era tan favorable, era mejor a la que tenían anteriormente. Portaban linternas más potentes que permitían observar con mayor eficacia a las criaturas que se encontraban al nivel inferior.

_Danza Sangrienta._

Así era como muchos llamaban al acto de matanza a gran escala del agente Levi Ackerman, quien poseía habilidades que podían considerarse sobrehumanas, dado que ni la fuerza de un alfa normal se le comparaba.

Rápidamente activó el equipo tridimensional para dar un giro a una distancia del suelo de aquella cavidad. El sonido chirriante de aquel equipo todavía no podía siquiera ser bien distinguido por los rugidos de algunos MNH, cosa ventajosa para el ACK que lo tomó a favor como método de ataque sorpresa. Teniendo el descaro de ser rápido en la selección y dirigirse de inmediato contra el MNH de mayor tamaño que observó, solo fue cuestión de segundos rebanar la cabeza del monstruo con un giro de sus afiladas cuchillas. Todo de manera tan simple como si se tratara de cortar alguna fruta con un cuchillo, aplicando un poco de fuerza.

El mismo impulso de la caída a altura había sido en parte lo que le facilitaba el acto, que aun con uso de fuerza bruta, era tan silencioso como letal. Las criaturas tardaron en reaccionar ante la presencia de Ackerman, quien aprovechó sin vacilar para dar directo a los demás monstruos y atacar en aquel punto donde les resultaría imposible regenerarse: el cortar totalmente la cabeza. Un par de giros con el equipo tridimensional, y la danza sangrienta comenzaba.

En combinación con la adrenalina, cada giro arrasaba con alguna extremidad de las criaturas, aun si la velocidad impedía al pelinegro estar en todos sus sentidos de percepción y dar justo en el cuello de estas criaturas. Desde arriba los agentes solo podían observar asombrados el giro de aquel agente envuelto entre la misma sangre de cada presa acechada, una tras otra tras otra, incluso haciendo preguntar al resto, si realmente la presencia de las demás tropas era necesaria. No había comparación alguna entre el ACK y el resto en la agencia. Eren rápidamente sentía su piel hervir de la emoción y ansias por saltar también en acción.

No era cosa fácil para Levi. El mantener el impulso agresivo consumía bastante energía y lastimaba incluso las muñecas del ACK, quien forzaba sus brazos para poder cumplir con el objetivo de atravesar la piel de aquellos monstruos. Lentamente el cansancio llegaba, a pesar de no hacerlo notorio entre la velocidad a la que avanzaba. Simplemente mantenía el paso de una criatura asesina mítica, arrasando todo a su paso y provocando que incluso las demás criaturas terminaran intentando alejarse de él, cosa que en realidad lo motivaba a continuar con su paso.

Sin embargo, hasta las navajas comenzaban a desafilarse y prontamente llegaría a su límite. Tratando de darse un respiro, se detuvo, obteniendo como resultado el que una criatura intentara atacarlo por la espalda en vez de huir, pero esto no sería más que una burla a los sentidos de un alfa. El oído demasiado agudo le había hecho detectarlo, e incluso lo dejó avanzar un poco más. Cuando se encontró a distancia prudente, el agente saltó de forma simple y ligera forzando un poco sus piernas, para dar directo hacia encima de aquella criatura que torpemente trató de atraparlo. Esto simplemente facilitó el hecho de que el ACK llegara a tomarlo de la cabeza para azotarlo contra el suelo.

Fuerza inhumana era parte de lo que hacía que ACK01-A también fuera considerado un monstruo. Podía incluso cargar con el peso de una criatura hasta cinco veces su tamaño, superando la expectativa que se tenía de cualquier alfa.

Lentamente la temperatura de Jaeger comenzaba a aumentar entre el nivel de excitación al observar a su líder en acción. Sin embargo, el ligero sofoco en su cuerpo comenzaba a ser mala señal. El ánimo podía confundirse con su estado de celo, por lo que tuvo que desviar su vista de su líder para ágilmente tomar un par de pastillas sin que ZOE se diera cuenta. A pesar de tenerla al lado, por fortuna ella estaba atenta observando al ACK. Zoe podía percatarse de que Levi estaba llegando a su límite y probablemente dentro de poco enviaría la señal de avance al resto.

Probablemente a estas alturas, el ACK había exterminado a un tercio de los MNHs ahí y ya habría paso para que el resto entrara en batalla a continuar con el exterminio. Al llegar casi al centro de aquella cueva, Ackerman encendió una pequeña luz intermitente que portaba; finalmente era momento de que el resto avanzara.

Tras la señal, el Comandante Erwin dio paso libre a Zackarius, quien ingresó manteniendo un semblante firme al momento de blandir su espada contra las criaturas. Un uno a uno, era su forma de pelea, dejándose guiar por aquel instinto que poseía. Unos instantes más tarde el resto de la tropa de élite entraría en acción encabezando al resto de agentes, donde era notoria la diferencia de experiencia entre unos y otros.

—¡Eren! —gritó Eld mientras continuaba moviéndose—. ¡Estoy solo! ¡Te pediré que me cubras la espalda!

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de ser escuchado, mientras se disponía a sacar sus espadas y comenzar a atacar.

Como era costumbre, en el equipo de élite acostumbraban a trabajar en parejas. Sin embargo, Eld había perdido a su compañero Gunther y correspondía a Eren el ayudarlo a cubrirse. Generaba más confianza al momento de combatir el trabajar uno cuidando del otro, era un punto táctico en esta tropa. Petra y Auruo actuaban de la misma manera.

Por más sencillo que se observara que ACK01 exterminaba a esas criaturas, no resultaba cosa fácil. Los novatos fueron aprendiendo poco a poco que el grosor del cuello de un MNH hacía difícil el ser cortado, sin contar de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podían ser atacados sin darse a la oportunidad de escape. Los líderes de escuadrón mostraban el porqué de su título tras la defensa de sus agentes, así como el ataque a los monstruos.

Entre todos los agentes que avanzaron después, destacaba la ACK03 Mikasa, quien podía acabar con esas criaturas con casi la misma facilidad que el ACK01, lo que ponía en evidencia la ventaja de portar genes de un Ackerman. Se supone que habían sido diseñados para ser más fuertes que un alfa, y lo probaban. Mas no todo recaía en Mikasa, sino en Arlert al costado de ella. El ingenio estratégico del joven la llevaba a atacar los puntos más vulnerables bajo su mando. Bien si Armin no poseía una fuerza superior, su ingenio era admirable. La combinación de este par juntos los hacía nivelarse con los líderes de escuadrones.

La temperatura de Jaeger seguía aumentando poco a poco. No podía quedarse atrás y menos estando con los de élite. Petra y Auruo hacían excelente pareja en batalla, lo que provocaba que se motivara aún más para trabajar al lado de Eld, a pesar de no poder seguirle el paso del todo. Realmente un novato sin experiencia difícilmente se comparaba con alguien experimentado. Pero tantos años de entrenamiento para Eren no habían sido en vano, casi daba un grito de victoria al acabar con su primera presa.

—¡Eren, cuidado! —gritó Petra al ver que un MNH se aproximaba, mientras Eren aún gozaba de su primer victoria.

El muchacho tardó en reaccionar, mas no su compañero, quien logró dispararle directo al cráneo a la criatura, e hizo que el castaño diera un respingo por la cercanía. Esto le causó gracia al rubio, posando en su rostro una sonrisa dirigida a Petra. "Crees que no me puedo hacer cargo de él", es lo que trataba de decirle con tal gesto. La comunicación entre el equipo de élite pocos la podían comprender. Se comunicaban incluso sin dirigirse palabras.

Era una total desventaja el sonido chirriante de las armas de alto calibre, los disparos y los rugidos. Podía ser tan aturdidor para cualquier agente, además de que la luz había empezado a parpadear por fallas, lo que impedía el uso de todos los sentidos de los agentes adentro. Si las lámparas se apagaban, sería un caos. Los únicos capaces de guiarse serían los MNHs usando sus sentidos de olfato, siguiendo el olor a sangre.

* * *

><p>—¡Marco! ¡Hacia la derecha! —gritó KIR03+B, mientras trataba de salir del lugar evadiendo lo más que podía a aquellas criaturas. No negaría que tenía miedo y no quería separarse de su compañero—. Debemos encontrar a Armin y Mikasa rápido.<p>

—S-sí —respondía tímidamente el contrario, pero detuvo su paso al observar a lo lejos una figura femenina sospechosa—. A-aguarda, Jean, por la izquierda rápido —jaló al muchacho para cambiarlo de rumbo.

—¿Estás loco? Por ahí hay más cadáveres.

—Vamos, Jean, no seas cobarde —lo estiraba el de cabellos oscuros, sintiéndose aliviado al observar a un par de agentes acercándose en esa dirección—. Ahí hay más de los nuestros —se apresuró.

—Aguarda, están huyendo. Marco, debemos ir en la otra dirección.

—¡Que no! —exclamó alzando la voz.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —casi al instante recibieron la señal de los otros agentes, quienes en efecto huían de una criatura de unos cinco metros—. No jodan… —Jean dio la vuelta tratando de huir al igual que el resto, logrando zafarse de Bodt.

—¡Jean, no vayas hacia allá!

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —respondió aún sin entender.

—Por mí —escuchó una voz femenina en tono burlón, correspondiente a una morena de coleta que se acercó rápidamente—. Estúpido…

—¡Jean! —el moreno se apresuró tratando de ir tras su compañero antes de ser alcanzado por la contraria—. ¡Es una alfa!

Un ligero escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de KIR03 al ver cómo aquella mujer se posaba frente a él, con una sonrisa llena de cinismo que solo daba una mala señal.

—¿Solo una alfa? Huh, me siento menospreciada —comentó manteniendo esa expresión—. MHAS04, Ymir, a tu servicio.

Velozmente se dirigió a tomar del cuello a aquel joven que tenía en frente, mientras Marco no dudó en acudir para defenderlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>El paisaje de victoria que observaba Eren fue destrozado en un instante al elevarse hacia arriba escapando de una criatura con el equipo 3D. Incluso entre el parpadeo de la luz azulada lograba distinguir la escena. En efecto, habían exterminado tal vez un sesenta por ciento de aquellas criaturas, pero al igual que estas criaturas perecían, lo mismo pasaba con los agentes. Eran menos de los que recordaba. Fuera de la zona donde Eren luchaba rodeado de los líderes, sus compañeros eran desgarrados.<p>

—¡Thomas! —gritó fuertemente casi como un chillido, cuando distinguió a uno de sus compañeros a punto de ser devorado, grito que entre el ruido y la distancia, no podía siquiera ser bien escuchado. Simplemente observó cómo aquella criatura lo tomó entre sus garras, logrando finalmente morderle parte del cuello, provocándole muerte inmediata.

Estaba en shock, todo se perdió en un instante. La ira comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo junto con aquella adrenalina que desbordaba de su ser. Rápidamente volvió a accionar su equipo 3D con mayor potencia, ignorando la pérdida de energía del material y que probablemente la explotación del artefacto provocara que luego no le resultara de uso.

—¡Eren! —esta vez fue Eld quien gritó vanamente, cuando observó a su compañero alejarse a gran velocidad ignorando el resto en su entorno. No tardó en seguirlo de inmediato junto con Zoe, que se percató de lo mismo; sin embargo, la ventaja que había tomado Eren era bastante como para alcanzarlo fácilmente.

—Bastardo, bastardo, ¡bastardo! —la furia del muchacho era incomparable. El impulso que lo guiaba lo cegaba a los riesgos a los que se exponía, explotando incluso sus mismos músculos para lograr cumplir con su cometido. Forzarse demasiado era imprudente.

—¡Eren, espera! —intervino Hanji al observar cómo Eren estaba ingresando a una zona de riesgo donde estaban un grupo de MNHs juntos atacando. Claro, el muchacho no lo podía notar, su vista estaba enfocada en la criatura que había exterminado a uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, lo único que además había logrado llamar su atención era un cuerpo desmembrado cerca de la misma área.

—Mina… —su voz se quebró en un instante, junto con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estalló. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, mientras con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en el momento, se dejó caer sobre aquella criatura, logrando atacarlo por la espalda y atravesarlo con una fuerza brutal—. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! —se estaba dejando llevar por el coraje, descuidando todo a su alrededor.

—¡Eren! —logró escuchar el grito de Zoe finalmente, mas logró hacerlo hasta sentir el aliento y peste detrás de él. Tembló un poco al girar, temiendo ser atacado por su total descuido, pero toda aquella fuerza expulsada se esfumó al ver sangre ensuciando su uniforme, recorriendo lentamente hasta sus manos; no era la de él.

Volteó lentamente para dar la cara a lo que tenía a su espalda. El cuerpo de su compañero Eld cubriéndolo para que no fuera herido, a cambio de ser él quien terminara con una garra atravesándole el pecho.

—Ten cuidado, muchacho… —fueron las últimas palabras que logró escuchar de ese hombre antes de que su vista se apagara, salvo un respingo cuando la criatura sacó el brazo de su interior.

Eren había sido impertinente.

Incluso Hanji se quedó estática en ese momento. Todo había sido tan repentino. Eren fue el que menos había entendido la situación, aunque todo estaba claro. Descuidó su retaguardia y ahora su compañero era desgarrado a su causa.

La desgracia era una marca personal de Eren.

—No… —negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sus orbes se abrían enormemente. Un par de lágrimas tampoco tardó en brotar—. No… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Rápidamente esa criatura hizo al lado el cuerpo del rubio disponiéndose a atacar al castaño, pero aun con movimientos rápidos, su intento falló. La castaña al otro lado había apresurado el paso con ayuda del equipo 3D y terminó recogiendo velozmente al muchacho.

—¡Eren! ¡No es momento para que te quedes ahí parado! —la beta gritó tratando de hacer reaccionar al joven.

—El señor Eld… por mi culpa… —como pudo se libró de la castaña, apartándola bruscamente mientras recuperaba aquella ira momentánea, dispuesto a atacar nuevamente. Todo mientras su cuerpo seguía calentándose inevitablemente.

—¡Eren, no seas impulsivo! ¡Piensa en lo que haces! —la mujer se esmeraba en que el joven recuperara la cordura.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento —respondió secamente el muchacho.

—Vas a… Aguarda, Eren. ¡Eres la reserva! ¡No puedes gastar tu energía así! ¡Si aparece Ymir no tendremos oportunidad!

—¡No ha llegado! ¡Es muy tarde y no puedo quedarme viendo cómo asesinan a mis compañeros! —chasqueó la lengua el menor, mientras todo su coraje se veía reflejado en sus orbes doradas—. No hay vuelta atrás…

Hanji lo entendía. Si hacía un análisis, podía darse cuenta de que en efecto ya debería haber aparecido la MH, mas no lo hacía, tal vez porque simplemente no estaba en ese lugar. De nada serviría tener reservas para algo que no pasará y simplemente ver morir a sus compañeros. Estaban en un campo de batalla donde las bajas iban creciendo. En dado caso de que algo más ocurriera, esperaba que el ACK los sacara de apuros, aunque lo había perdido de vista. Probablemente estaba ya hasta el final del lugar mientras exterminaba más criaturas aun sin exceder su límite como Erwin había ordenado.

—De acuerdo… Ten cuidado —no le quedó más que aceptar y alejarse un poco. Tenía la costumbre de ver mutar al muchacho, pero esta vez sería la primera en que estaría en batalla. Debía mantener distancia.

Eren comenzó a quitarse aquellas correas de encima de sus brazos y piernas, donde tenía colocado el equipo 3D, mientras no dejaba de avanzar a paso lento, sin perder la vista de su objetivo. Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una especie de vapor caliente que comenzaba incluso a desfigurar su ropa. El ritmo de su caminar comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco dejándose llevar por el coraje, mientras a cada paso sus huesos y músculos se iban deformando, contorsionando sus articulaciones mientras cada hueso se estiraba y una masa muscular crecía.

El cuerpo del castaño palpitaba a cada instante. El calor era peor de lo usual, nada importante a la costumbre de mutar. Sus ropas oscuras se vieron vilmente desgarradas cuando su cuerpo finalmente tomó la forma de un mutante. No era nada especial para él; llevaba años de práctica y sabía controlar a conciencia el mutar de su cuerpo.

MH, Eren Jaeger. Las mutaciones de su cuerpo habían comenzado a los nueve años y así como Eren crecía y se desarrollaba, su forma mutante lo hacía de igual manera. ¿Cuál era la diferencia visible entre un MH y un MNH? Haciendo al lado la conciencia y que sus cuerpos retornaban a humanos, un MH tenía una estatura que variaba de tres a siete metros, el doble que la de un MNH normal. No tenía pérdida de cabello, sino que contrariamente también crecía, así como el mantener proporción entre sus huesos y musculatura. No se veía exactamente igual que como humano; sin embargo, no tenía una apariencia deforme.

De inmediato su figura se hizo notoria en medio del ambiente, alterando un poco a los agentes alrededor y llamando la atención del resto de los monstruos. Un fuerte rugido fue la señal de que estaba a punto de atacar, rugido tan potente que logró ser escuchado de extremo a extremo, superando la contaminación auditiva que ya estaba presente. El ACK no tardó en percatarse.

Aquella fuerza reprimida de Eren finalmente pudo ser liberada. Manteniendo un paso acelerado hasta dar directamente con aquella criatura que había asesinado a su compañero, lanzó un fuerte golpe con su brazo. No habían armas de por medio, un monstruo solo podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Incluso el no poseer garras afiladas no era desventaja si la fuerza de su cuerpo era superior, mas no se libraba de recibir rasguños en la piel. No le importaba, ni siquiera los sentía, solo el ardor de su piel por el calor. El MNH contrario tenía apenas la estatura de unos tres metros y aun si fuera bastante ágil, no se vio librado de los brazos de Eren que lo tomaron por el cuello hasta asfixiarlo. La muerte por asfixia no bastaba. Jaeger lo sujetó tan fuerte que el escuchar el crujido del cuello rompiéndose solo le indicó que podía acabar de volarle la cabeza fácilmente.

Rugidos era lo único que podía emitir de su cuerpo. La mutación le hacía perder la capacidad de hablar siquiera, pero no importaba cuando lo único que buscaba era asesinar. Uno no bastó, por lo que rápidamente fue tras una segunda criatura que estaba cerca. Los agentes comenzaron a hacerse al lado, más por temor que por saber que este monstruo estaba de su lado.

Atravesarlos con su brazo, dislocarles el cuello, volarles la cabeza, la forma en que los asesinaba no importaba. La velocidad con la que comenzó a exterminar criaturas era cada vez más veloz, su cuerpo estaba excitándose cada vez más, así como la temperatura corporal seguía incrementándose.

Calor…

Comenzó a ser molesto. Su velocidad estaba disminuyendo cada vez y comenzó a notarlo. Sus huesos estaban volviéndose rígidos e inútiles, una mordida directo a su cuello lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Se estaba debilitando? Se supone que aún debería tener energías para pelear incluso en su forma mutante. Podría explotar sus sentidos y demostrar el por qué estaba ahí.

Pero no podía. Aquellas energías se agotaban velozmente, el sofoco en su cuerpo no le permitía avanzar. Logró librarse de ese monstruo, pero no podría con más. Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, su respiración se volvía cada vez más acelerada y sus músculos palpitaban.

Cayó.

De inmediato Zoe notó esa anomalía que no se supone debería ocurrir. El MH comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras cada vez más criaturas se veían atraídas. La castaña avanzó asustada un par de metros más, todavía dudando de qué tanto podía acercarse a Eren. Su atención terminó desviándose del MH para dar con los pequeños vidrios en el suelo cuando estos terminaron incrustados en sus zapatos.

—¿Feromonas? —se quedó estática por un momento, analizando fechas y el estado del muchacho.

¿Saben qué pasa cuando un omega logra oler las feromonas de otro omega? Pues también entra en celo, incluso si aún no es el momento en que debería hacerlo. Era un error la repartición de ampolletas con feromonas como distractor si tenían a un omega entre las tropas, sumándole que el trimestral de Eren estaba cerca. Le tomó un momento el captar la situación.

No pudo quedarse ahí de pie. En cuestión de segundos, MNHs de todos lados comenzaron a acercarse a toda velocidad, mas no eran los únicos. Entre la oleada de monstruos, las cuerdas de equipos 3D se distinguieron por encima: alfas.

Hanji actuó de inmediato tratando de acercarse al muchacho, buscando la oportunidad de verlo volver a su forma humana, pero la temperatura del cuerpo de la criatura le impedía siquiera tocarlo. Este hacía el intento de retroceder en el suelo y los rugidos pasaron a ser una especie de gemidos graves, mientras aquel enorme cuerpo temblaba.

—Eren está en celo…

Incluso la castaña tembló. Era lo más inoportuno que podía pasar en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Olfato<strong>

**Nota:** un MNH/MH no es tan como un titán, en el aspecto de que sí tienen pene/vagina/culo.

**N/A: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ríe como estúpida* ¡NO LO PUDE EVITAR! Eren en celo… en medio de monstruos y alfas… Oshe zi ewe Y en una forma enorme… un grandote caliente o-o Of course, no se quedara así… but será un pequeño problema lel

Hahahaha *gira en círculos* ¿Y ahora qué pasara? ewe Señor Ackerman, se solicita su presencia aquí plz. Ohh, y el capítulo que sigue es "Olfato". ¿Por qué será….? ewe

Uhm… Por problemas técnicos no se pudo actualizar el fic la semana pasada ;A; Sorry, espero que no vuelva a suceder. En compensación el capítulo de esta vez fue más largo que los otros… que de por sí se me hacían largos. Normalmente eran como de 6,000 a 7,500 palabras, este fue de más de 9,000 QwQ Asdfgh

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, amo leer sus reviews ;3;

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Soul las ama!


	6. Olfato

**Capítulo 6: Olfato**

El tiempo era demasiado valioso en esas situaciones. Levi llevaba aproximadamente media hora atacando y tratando de guardar energía como se le ordenó; sin embargo, resultaba inútil. No parecía haber señal de la MH Ymir y el ambiente se estaba comenzando a volver catastrófico.

Acatar totalmente las órdenes de Erwin no era del todo conveniente. Además de que este había terminado por ignorar un poco la situación, tratando de controlar a Mike. Al parecer las ampolletas de feromonas estaban rotas en algunas zonas, y ahora este tenía el olfato como desventaja. A Erwin no le quedó de otra que esposarlo a una especie de barandal que había en el lugar.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, incluso algunos líderes alfa habían tenido que alejarse de ciertas zonas. Ningún alfa recibía este tipo de ampolletas distractoras, como era obvio. La estrategia era usada solo por los de tipo beta. Era en esos momentos cuando el ACK agradecía el haber perdido el olfato, no se guiaría por el mismo instinto cayendo en una trampa implantada por su mismo bando.

Sin embargo, todo parecía extraño. En total habían solo unos ocho alfas en la misión, incluyéndose a sí mismo y a Mike, pero el único que tenía a la vista era al rubio, aun creyendo que sería natural alejar a los alfas de la zona donde estaban los betas. Podía notar algo irregular. Cada vez era más notoria la ausencia de MNHs que simplemente se estaban alejando al área contraria.

—Mike, tranquilo —el comandante trataba de mantener a ZAC en pie, pero no obtenía respuesta. Simplemente el otro mantenía forzando sus brazos atados tratando de liberarse, algo bastante contradictorio cuando fue él mismo quien avisó que debía ser sujetado—. Mike… —las muñecas de Zackarius estaban comenzando a sangrar de la brutalidad con la que este se empeñaba en soltarse.

Levi no pudo seguir ignorando esto. Aprovechando que los MNHs se retiraban, se acercó para saber qué pasaba con su compañero. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Aun en misiones pasadas, Mike sabía cuidar de su cuerpo y ahora parecía a punto de dislocarse las muñecas.

—Erwin… Debes liberarlo —no había mucho que decir.

—Esto no es normal… —frunció el ceño el comandante—. Mike, son solo feromonas de ampolletas. Mantén la cordura, sabes que no encontrarás a un omega de aquel lado.

—El… olor… no puedo soportarlo —finalmente entre sus gruñidos logró decir algo, con un tono bajo que apenas resultaba audible para el beta.

—Libéralo —se mantenía insistente el ACK—. Si no hay omegas, no hay riesgo. Se irá a sumir de feromonas sin conseguir nada.

—Pero los MNH…

—Aun si están acumulados en la zona, estamos aquí para defenderlos, además de que Mike se sabrá defender. No seas estúpido y libéralo ya —espetó con molestia. Su camarada seguía lastimándose en intentos desenfrenados de salir de ahí.

—De acuerdo…

Finalmente el comandante accedió, a pesar de que incluso pareció algo peligroso el hacerlo. Zackarius estaba actuando como una total bestia. Aparto de golpe a Erwin del mismo impulso al ser liberado y entró en marcha inmediatamente con el equipo 3D, como si su cuerpo le exigiera ir hacia aquel lugar a como dé lugar.

Levi no tardó en percatarse de que cada vez había más MNHs reaccionando, simplemente deteniéndose a olfatear para luego cambiar de dirección apresurando el paso.

—Igual debemos de ir a ese lugar.

El rubio solo suspiró un poco, para después tomar un par de navajas y posicionarse para partir, no sin antes inspeccionar su equipo 3D.

—Tendrás que ser mi guía. La luz está fallando aún más.

—Lo sé… —el pelinegro solo se mostró indiferente y se colocó al frente antes de entrar en marcha—. Pero no pienso contenerme más. No está la MH, así que ya no me importa que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Omega…<p>

Ese era uno de los mayores temas que excitaban a la agente ZOE, el observar a especies humanas que seguían un instinto animal contra su cordura. Los animales eran igualmente interesantes, pero el observar a humanos actuar como tales aun en plena Tercer Era, simplemente era algo que no podía dejarse de lado.

Una enorme sonrisa estaba inundando su rostro, a pesar del escalofrío que sintió al comienzo al ver a Eren entrar en este estado y ser rodeado por estos monstruos.

Primeramente había tratado de defender a Eren, quien seguía sumido en sí mismo arrastrándose en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de alejarse. Tal acto fue inútil e innecesario. La primera criatura que intentó posar sus garras sobre Eren fue vilmente desgarrada por otro MNH. Ni siquiera fue necesario que Jaeger se defendiera, o que por lo menos lo intentara.

Más que la patética imagen de una criatura caliente con alguien que le doblaba el tamaño, lo que empezó a formar la sonrisa en los labios de Hanji fueron las mismas criaturas contraatacándose.

¿Cómo podría llamar a esta escena? No tenía idea, pero aun si Eren era el centro de atención, los monstruos empezaron a tomar distancia y empezaron a atacarse entre sí. Cada intento de una criatura en exterminar a las contrarias era algo que no se veía frecuentemente, pero ahora una lucha desenfrenada estaba empezando. Aquella tranquilidad inicial que tenían las criaturas de la misma especie entre sí se había desmoronado por una simple esencia.

Incluso los alfas que en un comienzo temían el no saber si tendrían la fuerza para enfrentarlos si trataban de atacar sexualmente a Eren, terminaron como partícipes de tal escena. Zoe simplemente sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por segundo del solo ver cómo algunos de sus compañeros, de los que ya conocía sus habilidades, estaban forzando su cuerpo hasta el extremo, siendo más hábiles de lo que ser de la especie alfa indicaba.

Era una guerra por saber quién era el macho alfa, y el premio yacía retorciéndose al lado, calentándose poco a poco, sofocado tratando de evadir su instinto. No faltó el monstruo que trató de evadir la pelea que había entre el resto e intentara ir directo tras el MH; sin embargo, la castaña no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—No, no, no —repetía en tono burlón mientras blandía sus navajas cubriendo a Eren—. Eso es trampa… —la sonrisa de la castaña parecía una especie de cinismo, se estaba dejando llevar.

Alguna de estas criaturas trataría de demostrar que era la pareja adecuada para Eren, usando su fuerza para derrotar al resto. Solo podía ser comparado al momento cuando en una manada hay una sola hembra y varios candidatos se veían retados a combatir como fieras por ganarla. Simplemente no tenía igual. La agente quería saber el resultado final, aun sabiendo que no permitiría que nadie logre posar su asqueroso cuerpo sobre su Freya. Disfrutaba demasiado el espectáculo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al muchacho, sabiendo que este no podía responderle. Era uno de los momentos desquiciantes de Zoe. Jaeger solo mantenía la respiración agitada mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a palpitar. No quería perder la cordura, pero sabía que en determinado momento lo haría, y temía a eso.

No debió haber asistido a la misión, en definitiva. Ahora simplemente sentía pavor de solo pensar que podía ser poseído por un monstruo, _otra vez_. Cargar con el pesar de que eso podría pasar le hacía tratar de mantener la cordura por más tiempo. En unos segundos lograba hacer que su cuerpo abandonara su forma mutada, pero no resultaba fácil cuando la conciencia estaba siendo perdida. El retorno a su forma humana era muy lento.

Pronto comenzó a dudar qué resultaría más doloroso: ser poseído en forma mutante o humana. Realmente odiaba su cuerpo. Sabía que incluso si por ahora odiaba el hecho de podía ser abusado sexualmente por una de estas criaturas, o algún alfa en dado caso, ¿realmente sería abusado? Lágrimas brotaron del monstruo. Perdiendo la cordura tal vez solo iría a que alguno de estos saciara su necesidad de apareamiento.

Era un omega, y nada podía ser peor. Así como su piel comenzaba a arder, su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, e irremediablemente la entrada de su ano comenzaba a dilatarse. Era clásico del estado de celo; su cuerpo le exigía aparearse y simplemente terminó en una situación rodeado de candidatos sin poder librarse. Ahora temía incluso de Hanji, quien se observaba entusiasmada mirando al resto, como si quisiera saber quién es el que lograría cogérselo.

¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? Quedar rendido y que pase lo que debe pasar, en todo caso. No había más alternativas que resignarse mientras su espíritu de lucha moría lentamente junto con su cordura.

* * *

><p>Levi comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, aunque conociendo el límite del equipo de maniobras, no desperdiciaría el gas lanzándose a toda velocidad como Zackarius. Por lo cual, aun si había partido al poco tiempo que el otro, le había perdido el paso. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear más, pero en un instante parecieron reponerse, algo ventajoso para el comandante que ya no necesitaría a Ackerman como guía.<p>

El paisaje del camino parecía inusual. Lo único que encontraban a su paso eran varios cadáveres tanto de MNHs como de soldados, aunque logró observar a uno que otro de su bando huyendo del centro, solo una muestra de cobardía. Pero entre esto se encontró a Petra y Auruo que también se dirigían a la misma zona.

—¿Saben qué carajos está pasando? —preguntó el ACK sin detenerse.

—No, señor —respondió Petra—. De repente algunos líderes alfa y los MNHs se comenzaron a concentrar en esta zona. Ninguno puede contenerse a ir, señor.

—Tch, pero aun si arrojaron ampolletas ahí, no es el único lugar donde deben haber —mencionó dudoso.

—No es normal —intervino el comandante—. Usualmente un MNH detecta feromonas a un radio máximo de quince metros como para que no logre contenerse a avanzar, y la zona a la que se dirigen es demasiado alejada. No deberían sentirse atraídos de esta manera.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la agente.

—Debemos averiguar qué pasa.

—Tch, iré enseguida —el pelinegro aumentó la velocidad para lograr perderse del resto. Era demasiado extraño y sabía que había muchos muertos de por medio en aquel lugar, además de que si encontró a Petra y Auruo, faltaban dos miembros de su escuadrón.

Era un desastre. Al llegar a cierta distancia cercana al puñado de monstruos, logró observar cómo todos estaban peleando entre sí. No pudo seguir avanzando con el equipo 3D, el cúmulo de criaturas no permitirían el paso con el equipo, sería peligroso. El terminar su recorrido hasta ese lugar tendría que ser a pie.

Comenzó a correr de inmediato. No era como si esa actividad le molestara, hasta que una punzada llegó hasta su pecho y lo hizo detenerse, como si le dijera que no se acercara. Pero no podía hacer eso en definitiva. Igualmente avanzó a paso un poco más lento, mientras una corazonada empezaba a invadir su cuerpo, que aun el tratar de alentarse era inútil, ya que sus pies comenzaban a acelerarse poco a poco.

Logró entrar entre el grupo de MNHs, mientras un impulso que hace años no sentía estaba apareciendo. Su cuerpo empezó a elevar su temperatura y una energía desbordante se extendía por sus extremidades. Aun si en realidad había empezado a sentirse agotado, cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un aumento de resistencia al momento que se sentía arder.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo? Lo ignoró por completo, no era el momento para ponerse a pensar, sino el de atacar y defenderse. Sus cuchillas habían perdido filo, pero cualquier par sería útil. El arma no importaba, sino el cómo se usaba. En ese lugar tan apretado no tardó en encontrar un par de navajas pertenecientes a algún agente caído.

Y así como era costumbre, no quedaba más que abalanzarse sobre aquellos mutantes para desgarrarlos con el filo de sus armas, tan veloz como le resultaba posible. Necesitaba obtener algo de espacio para mejorar su movilidad y eso solo lo lograría mediante el asesinato de criaturas.

Aun si todo había comenzado bien, tuvo que retroceder al sentir la proximidad de un agente alfa atacándolo.

—¿Qué carajos? —eso no debería pasar entre compañeros de agencia.

—Es mío… —la mirada de aquel hombre era la de una fiera excitada. El ACK no lo entendía. Luego de unos instantes notó cómo en realidad todo individuo cercano se atacaba entre sí, sin indiferencia. Incluso Mike se enfrentaba a un compañero.

—Tú… —no pudo entablar palabras ya que fue atacado nuevamente, y como era de suponerse, se debía defender de igual manera. Una punzada volvió a inundar su cuerpo—. ¿Qué…? —su paladar comenzó a sentir un dulce sabor proveniente del ambiente, muy similar a algo que recordaba.

Feromonas.

Sus huesos flaquearon por un instante y se vio caer de rodillas, a lo que rápidamente el alfa contrario no dudó en atacarlo, dándole una fuerte descarga con la picana eléctrica. Su corazón se vio nuevamente acelerado, mientras su piel se erizaba de un estremecimiento, que no correspondía al dolor de la descarga sobre su cuerpo. Contrariamente, en vez de herirse se sentía recargado.

Podía soportar algo como eso; sin embargo, el metal de las cuchillas aumentaba la potencia del choque, pero las pudo usar como director de corriente y hacer que aquella energía no fuera letal. De inmediato se puso de pie alzando una de sus armas contra aquel hombre ignorando la luz electrostática para apuñalar por lo menos una pierna de aquel agente para inmovilizarlo.

Su cordura seguía en pie, y sabía que no debía asesinar a un camarada. Pero sus sentidos se veían nublados por instantes, hasta casi comenzar a perder la vista. Todo era más oscuro de lo usual. Cuando creyó estar a punto de desfallecer, un par de sedas combinadas entre un color aguamarina y dorado se acercaron poco a poco hasta rodearlo.

No era un objeto material, sino algo similar a un cristal que creyó haber visto antes, atándolo mientras se desvanecían poco a poco cual polvo arrastrado por el viento, llegando hasta su rostro en un ligero soplido que reactivó sus sentidos.

Una esencia dulce como la miel comenzó a ser captada por su olfato hasta arrasar el interior de sus pulmones. Aquella punzada reaparecía junto con aquella sobrecarga de energía, aquel aroma lo comenzó a desviar.

Un aroma…

No había olor a sangre, a humedad o a las sofocantes feromonas, solo un olor, dulce olor… Rápidamente abrió su par de orbes al sentir el funcionamiento de aquel sentido que había perdido. La asfixia estaba comenzando, pero aún sentía su cordura intacta.

—Mierda…

La necesidad de buscar el origen de aquel olor comenzaba, pero primero había un mar de monstruos que debía convertir en sangre para encontrarlo. La bestia que portaba dentro despertaría, pero su rostro se mantenía con aquel semblante firme, solo con un aumento de fijación al tener un objetivo implantado por su instinto.

Buscar. Todo aquello que le estorbaba comenzó a desaparecer a su paso, retomando las navajas en sus brazos y comenzando a arrasar con todo a su paso, como el vil monstruo que también era. Ni siquiera notó si había un compañero de por medio, solo tenía la certeza de que debía llegar hacia el centro.

Su cordura estaba en pie y a la vez no. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo: desgarrar tanto como su cuerpo le permitía, con la fuerza que sus brazos le incitaban y con una sed aguda en su garganta, pero no sentía el motivo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se mantenía activo y deseoso de continuar.

La brisa de aquella seda comenzó a guiarlo, como si el olor fuera algo visible para su ser. Fuera de toda lógica solo se sentía atraído a seguir persiguiendo aquellos colores imaginarios. Mientras sus pensamientos le decían que se detuviera, entre el pensar y actuar había un total desequilibrio.

Pronto aquella lluvia de sangre que causaba comenzó a ser el centro de atención, viéndose atacado como si todo a su alrededor lo observara como a un rival, un oponente a derrocar para obtener la recompensa. ¿Cuál era la recompensa? Finalmente entre los latidos acelerados que desviaban su sentido de percepción, logró captar a alguien conocido.

Hanji parecía bastante exaltada y de inmediato le hizo una señal, mas aquella seda aguamarina lo llevó a enfocar su vista hasta el origen de la misma. Aquel cierto monstruo de gran tamaño, temblando de rodillas con la respiración entorpecida, moviéndose lentamente sofocado.

El color de orbes de aquella criatura le hizo caer en cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¿Jaeger?

Acercarse un poco más fue un total error. Estaba llegando a una zona donde el olor era más abundante e irresistible. Trató de cubrirse el rostro para contener su olfato y avanzar hasta donde el otro par se encontraba, pero antes de que lo notara, su cuerpo se vio embestido con fuerza brutal, estrellando su rostro contra el suelo en un descuido de sus alrededores. Aún mantenía algo de razonamiento hasta que su cuello se vio apretado sin compasión casi robándole la capacidad de respirar.

—Mi…ke…

El Comandante Erwin, Petra y Auruo finalmente lograron alcanzarlo gracias al espacio que el otro ya había dejado libre, aunque no podían irlo a socorrer de inmediato dado que tenían que acabar con el resto de criaturas ahí. Quedaban alrededor de ocho, una tarea con la que los restantes del grupo de élite podrían lidiar, así como con el apoyo del comandante.

La visión de Levi falló por instantes, como si el entorno se volviera borroso, sintiéndose sometido contra el suelo. Sin embargo, aquel olor cercano le hacía retomar fuerza y no dejarse por vencido, logrando patear el estómago de ZAC para apartarlo de sí.

—Es mío —el rubio rugía fieramente sintiéndose amenazado. Ackerman solo retomaba la respiración, extendiendo su cuerpo mientras sus huesos crujían al reacomodarse y destensando un poco sus músculos. Se pondría serio.

El instinto estaba comenzando a domar su cordura en totalidad, más observando cómo el pelinegro se comenzaba a apaciguar. Era notorio que ya no estaba dentro de sus cabales, sino que el celo ya lo había domado y pronto notaría la fachada que siempre ocultaba al resto.

Era en estos momentos cuando el alfa ojiplata dejó de ser dueño de su mente. Era extraña la excitación que estaba comenzando a sentir y más aun de semejante criatura anormal que bien podía triplicar su estatura. Por lo menos podía figurar a aquel muchacho que sabía que estaba oculto dentro de aquella masa mutante.

El cinismo de su celo lo llevaba a imaginarse corriéndose dentro del cuerpo del castaño que lo retaba con orbes doradas, aquel al que le había robado un beso sin pensar con anterioridad. ¿Cuál era su sabor? Trataba de memorizarlo, pero parecía imposible. Debía probarlo una vez más para recordar más claramente.

¿Cómo sonarían sus gemidos y alaridos si inundaba al castaño con su semen? La mentalidad de un alfa inconsciente estaba apareciendo poco a poco, sin dejar de lado el aspecto que mantenía cuerdo. Por el momento solo estaba claro que no debía permitir que ninguna otra criatura posara sus manos sobre Eren.

Era suyo.

Aquel sentimiento de posesividad se hacía cada vez más presente, y unas ganas desenfrenadas de lucirse frente a su futura pareja aparecían, al igual que un coqueteo de un macho a una hembra. Simplemente cortejar a Eren mostrando su virilidad.

Mike sería un digno oponente para demostrar al castaño que no había mejor opción para él. Era aquel instinto salvaje que acompañaba a los alfas y omegas, como si se trataran de especies silvestres guiadas por la única necesidad de mantener la perpetuidad de su especie, como por selección natural.

Una mirada escalofriante fue dirigida hacia Zackarius, retándolo a luchar por obtener a aquel muchacho, quien aceptó con una sonrisa. Con esto Ackerman sintió la señal de que podría comenzar su ataque sin necesidad de contenerse.

Abalanzándose directamente, el rubio recibió el primer impacto, sorprendiéndose de que aquel hombre aun teniendo menores proporciones, tuviera una fuerza que ni siquiera había conseguido contener directamente. Simplemente lo estrelló contra el suelo.

—Veamos quién es dueño de quién —Levi seguía retando al más alto, mientras este se volvía a poner de pie con coraje total, dispuesto a atacarlo. Pero era algo inútil. Las diferencias entre un Ackerman de un alfa eran bastante notorias.

Petra y Auruo estaban terminando su labor, una estocada con sus cuchillas tras otra, peleando unidos mientras cada criatura caía a su paso, no sin evitar distraerse al escuchar fuertes estruendos cerca, donde Ackerman parecía jugar a derribar a Zackarius.

Cada golpe incontrolado del pelinegro al rubio parecía solo para darle un espectáculo a Eren. Un golpe tras otro incontenido, como si a Levi no le importara si sabía que tenía mayor fuerza que Mike y que obviamente ganaría. Solo sentía ganas de mostrar su brutal fuerza.

Hasta que un MNH, probablemente el penúltimo ahí, aprovechó para tratar de colarse e ir tras el castaño. Una molestia para el ACK, quien con un certero golpe acabó por derribar nuevamente a Mike para ir velozmente tras aquella criatura, que aun sin equipo 3D, pudo alcanzar en cuestión de segundos. Jalándola de una de sus asquerosas piernas para acercarla a él y evadiendo aquellas garras, logró romperle un hueso de los brazos con un crujido audible en el lugar.

El sonido desgarrador de aquel monstruo herido resultaba bastante molesto para muchos, menos para cierto par que estaba disfrutando el momento. El castaño mostró una sonrisa complacida, entendía el tipo de cortejo de ese alfa.

Levi regresó a su posición para seguir lastimando a Mike, como la forma de entretenimiento que estaba brindando. Incluso la excitación de su cuerpo se veía satisfecha al estar explotando su adrenalina en agresiones. Esto no podía tener una buena definición, solo comparaciones con los viles animales como los que actuaban.

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a retomar su forma original poco a poco sin perder aquella palpitación en sus partes. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado acalorado, sin poder siquiera pensar. Una de sus manos acarició su piel, comenzando el intento de auto complacerse.

No era un celo habitual. Se mordió el labio de manera provocativa sin perder la vista del ojiplata peleando a metros frente a él. La excitación era diferente. Quería aparearse, pero esta vez su instinto le hacía aguardar al campeón, incluso si de alguna manera el refrenar su cuerpo no era lo suficiente como para evitar que comenzara a toquetear su miembro.

—Ngh —un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios, lo que llamó la atención de la castaña al lado tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡¿Eren?!

El reservado muchacho que conocía ahora parecía ignorar al resto alrededor, sin importarle el auto complacerse en público y el estar exhibiendo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, aguardando con una mirada llena de lujuria dirigida a uno de los hombres al frente. Ese no era el Eren que Hanji conocía, en definitiva.

—F-Freya… —una sonrisa burlona fue dirigida por unos instantes a la castaña mientras el muchacho se acercaba a su límite de paciencia. Hanji no pudo evitar el quedar en shock ante el descaro del muchacho de empezar a lamer sus dedos de manera seductora.

Aquel disfrute de la castaña comenzó a desaparecer. Rápidamente se quitó la gabardina larga que portaba para cubrir al castaño, que parecía disgustado ante su presencia.

—No quiero —el muchacho comenzó a forcejear con aquella mujer, tratando de evitar el terminar con una prenda de vestir encima. Intentos en vano, al estar mayormente distraído observando a los alfas.

Del otro lado, Mike comenzaba a frustrarse por no conseguir dañar a Ackerman. El hombre de menor tamaño simplemente era ágil y brutal. En un intento de usar su fuerza bruta de un solo golpe, el pelinegro solo la tomó a su favor logrando estirarlo del brazo y darle un giro azotándolo contra el suelo.

El interior de Jaeger comenzó a arder por dentro, ya ignorando totalmente a la castaña, quien logró cumplir su cometido, pero parecía no ayudar en mucho. Eren casi se atragantaba con sus dedos.

—¡Eren! —no era escuchada, nunca había lidiado con alguien en celo de esa manera. Sentía ganas de abofetearse mentalmente al no traer algún inhibidor de repuesto como emergencia. No esperaba que Eren entrara en celo y mucho menos que se pusiera así. No sabía cómo reaccionaba el muchacho del todo por su privacidad, más lo que este quisiera contarle. Ver cómo se ponía en realidad era inesperado.

El omega simplemente dejó de jugar con sus dedos en la boca y los dirigió lentamente hasta sus partes bajas, tratando de separar sus piernas para continuar complaciéndose. Un dedo fue introducido, provocando un ligero respingo que terminó con morderse los labios al introducir de inmediato un segundo dedo.

—¡En público no, carajo! —Hanji trató de apartar las manos del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, para acabar forcejeando nuevamente. Pero el uso de fuerza del castaño por empeñarse en continuar hizo que lograra sumergir sus dedos más profundamente

—¡Ah…! —gimió más audiblemente, lo que provocó que la castaña se alejara de la vergüenza, notando que cualquier intento de detenerlo era inútil. Sabía que un omega no recuperaba la cordura hasta que su cuerpo quedara complacido, no se podría evitar—. Ngh… Ah… —aquel joven ya no podía resistir más. Simplemente sus dedos comenzaron con un vaivén acelerado—. ¡Ahh!

Aquellos ruidos comenzaron a llegar al par de alfas.

El olor a feromonas comenzaba a aumentar notablemente. Mike no tardó en reaccionar, ignorando a su contrincante y tratando de abalanzarse sobre aquel saco de hormonas. Su miembro había despertado hace rato y el pelinegro no le permitía avanzar, y no le permitió hacerlo.

—No tan rápido —la voz ronca de Levi sonaba molesta. También había detectado el olor y aun estando a la mitad de su conciencia, no podía evitar el detenerlo si a este punto probablemente buscaban el mismo objetivo. Al mismo tiempo se desviaba para observar cómo el castaño terminaba tocándose solo.

Era bastante intolerable, un insulto a su hombría, pero tenía la culpa por haber demorado tanto. Aunque claro, no pensaba el seguir jugando con Mike y perder el tiempo. Rápidamente dio un jalón al rubio para recibirlo con una fuerte patada directo al rostro con un entre salto. El estruendo del golpe sonó como eco en el lugar.

El golpe directo a la cabeza logró que aquel rubio perdiera la conciencia definitivamente, cayendo sobre el suelo, como si ya no hubiera más resto de energía en su cuerpo. Y en realidad no la había, estaba totalmente agotado desde antes.

Hanji suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos aquel escenario de lucha había terminado con la caída de Zackarius, y sabía que Levi no se dejaría llevar. O por lo menos eso esperaba, tomando en cuenta que era un alfa sin olfato y resistente a omegas.

El castaño sonrió lujuriosamente al ver finalmente a aquel que ganaba su cuerpo. Dejó sus partes de lado para avanzar, arrastrándose al comienzo para luego lograr ponerse de pie. Sus orbes doradas no perdían de vista a las platas. Este era su alfa.

Sacudió sus rodillas lentamente e irguió su cuerpo para entrar en marcha. Parecía que estaba cuerdo como de costumbre, con un semblante serio y una mirada retadora combinada con el color de sus orbes, como cuando se encontraba molesto.

—Ah… ¿Eren? —incluso la castaña se extrañó. Pero viendo que el muchacho se dirigía tan descaradamente así, su temor era que fuera recibido con un golpe por parte del alfa. Hasta Erwin y Petra estaban boquiabiertos del otro lado, todavía tardando en reaccionar ante la situación que observaron.

El comandante no tardó en ir a socorrer a ZAC buscando signos vitales, que en efecto aún tenia, mientras el ACK avanzaba igualmente a paso firme como acostumbraba, con esa mirada seria que lo caracterizaba, tan normal. Nadie dudaría sus intenciones o que las feromonas habían inundado ya totalmente su sistema.

Que su piel ardía, que su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, que se sofocaba incluso con su misma ropa, y que aún le quedaban energías suficientes como para terminar lo que se proponía a hacer.

—Señor… —finalmente estaba a unos metros de aquel joven que no lo perdía de vista.

—Jaeger… —respondió firmemente, mientras observaba cómo el muchacho extendía aquella gabardina negra ajustándola a sus hombros, y así finalmente el castaño ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa mientras sus orbes cambiaban de color.

No podía resistirse ante aquel olor menta que rodeaba al ojiplata, así como este otro estaba ansioso por devorar aquella miel. Ninguno estaba consciente y nadie lo notaba.

Eren acabó por terminar su paso directo a Levi, quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos, facilitando que el muchacho se montara encima, confiando en que su peso no sería molestia para el contrario. Simplemente enredó sus piernas sobre las caderas del otro, así como sus brazos rodearon su cuello.

—Fuiste un mal soldado… ¿Debería castigarte? —le ronroneó al oído con un tono seductor antes de atreverse a dar una ligera mordida a la oreja del castaño, quien solo respingó soltando un ligero gemido y aferrándose más al cuerpo del mayor.

—Castígueme, señor… —le susurró el otro al oído mientras lo soltó de un brazo para lograr bajar su mano hasta la espalda de aquel hombre y juntar sus pechos aún más.

El peso de Eren no era tanto como Levi creyó. Bien podía mantenerse en pie sujetándolo, mientras sus manos bajaron de aquella gabardina negra para tocar directamente los suaves glúteos, que no dudó en apretar para ajustarlo a su cuerpo, con las manos extendidas para tomar todo lo que le fuera posible de aquella carne.

—¡Hey! —Hanji comenzó a correr a alcanzarlos cuando observó la bienvenida que tuvieron—. ¿Pero que están…? —las narices del de piel nívea y el castaño dieron un ligero roce antes de unir sus labios delicadamente por unos instantes. Aquel suave roce se volvió salvaje y desesperado, hundiendo sus lenguas lo más profundo que sus cavidades unidas podían, tan necesitadas. Estaban por demás excitados.

—¡Levi! —el comandante reaccionó de inmediato, pero no sabía qué era lo correcto de hacer en este momento.

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a acariciar los cabellos negros, mientras obligaba al rostro del contrario a no separarse. No era como si el otro tuviera la intención de hacerlo, estaba degustando aquella miel que hace rato quería robar.

Su cuerpo quemaba demasiado, pero quería fundirse al contrario. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el torso del menor, mientras la otra acariciaba la suave piel que hace un rato tocaba. El saborear aquellos labios no bastaba. Separó sus rostros para desvergonzadamente lamer la mejilla del muchacho cada vez más hacia abajo, hasta dar con el cuello donde sus labios no soportaron dar un mordisco, chupando aquella piel y dejando una ligera marca que esperaba no fuera la única.

El estar de pie no era nada cómodo. A final de cuentas recostó al castaño en el suelo, aun si este estaba sucio y hasta ensangrentado, para acabar de apreciar su figura. Aquel abdomen bien marcado como esperaba de alguien que estuvo bajo entrenamiento, así como no observaba impureza alguna.

Un par de piernas firmes y carnosas que le abrieron paso de inmediato. El castaño sostuvo cada una de estas para dar espacio al otro, que lo observaba cual fiera apunto de devorarlo, mordiéndose los labios, mientras aquella paciencia solo aumentaba el grado de excitación. Y por más que el mayor mantuviera aquel semblante serio, la desesperación fue notoria cuando se sacó el cinturón en un par de segundos.

Desabrochar el pantalón era una tarea demasiado fácil, así como sumir sus manos sobre este para liberar el miembro erecto que llevaba presionado buen rato, mostrando su bestial tamaño a favor de Jaeger. Este suspiró con un gemido, sabiendo que estaba suficientemente dilatado como para que entrara de una sola estocada, aunque probablemente lo lastimaría al comienzo si su interior no era lo suficientemente amplio para semejante tamaño.

Ni siquiera lo estaba pensando. El celo hacía que lo menos que hubiera en su mente fuera cordura. Solo había excitación atada a las grandes ganas de que su cuerpo fuera invadido. No había que esperar más.

El alfa lo tomó de las caderas arrastrándolo bruscamente hasta las de él, para terminar de posicionarse sobre el muchacho totalmente, observándolo desde arriba, con aquellas orbes plata ardiendo como hielo que quema. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse desesperadas mientras aquel miembro comenzaba a rozar aquel par de nalgas.

Un par de animales en celo apunto de proseguir con su acto. Las lenguas juguetonas comenzaron a pelear entre sí haciendo que un hilillo de baba comenzara a escurrir de ambos. El brazo del pelinegro bajó hasta su miembro para posicionarlo y que entrara, cuando un fuerte golpe llegó hasta su espalda. Una ligera punzada aguda lo hizo parpadear difícilmente unos instantes, hasta que un adormecimiento invadió su cuerpo junto con la pérdida total de energía.

Cayó.

El castaño sintió el peso del contrario caer totalmente encima, provocándole total molestia, así como un pequeño piquete en una de sus piernas, que igualmente le hizo perder el conocimiento.

—¿Ah? —finalmente Zoe despertó de su trance observando a la pareja, que estaba a punto de copular en su presencia—. ¿Qué paso? —luego dirigió su vista hasta el comandante con una pequeña cerbatana en sus manos, mientras Petra y Auruo observaban de igual manera a aquel rubio.

—Tranquilizantes para MNHs —cerró los ojos suspirando—. No creí que tendría que usarlos en mis agentes.

—¿Un tranquilizante? —Hanji parpadeó—. Tú… —rápidamente se dio un zape a la frente—. Si tenías tranquilizantes, ¡¿por qué carajos te estabas tardando?! —Zoe corrió frustrada hasta donde tanto Levi como Eren terminaron echados como un par de cadáveres más en ese lugar. Estaban estáticos totalmente—. Carajo, Levi es pesado —trató de remover al pelinegro de encima del castaño, casi inútilmente hasta que Petra y Auruo fueron a socorrerla—. Vaya que tienes puntería, Erwin. Parece que inyectaste una dosis bastante fuerte, se ven como un par de muertos.

—¡Gya! —respingó Petra asustada cuando lograron separarlos y terminar observando los miembros encendidos de aquel par.

—Ni tan muertos —bufó Zoe.

—¡Petra! ¡No mires! —le gritó Auruo cubriéndole los ojos, mientras el rostro de la pequeña castaña estaba ardiendo—. ¡M-mejor ayuda al comandante con Mike!

—¡S-sí! Lo siento… —la mujer salió rápidamente mientras el comandante ocupaba su lugar.

—Erwin… ¿Levi recuperó el olfato? —preguntó Hanji extrañada todavía analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

—Eso parece… —respondió el otro bastante dudoso—. ZOE01-B, quiero que hagas un reporte de la conducta hormonal del JAE03+O cuando lleguemos, así como un estudio de sus feromonas. Quiero saber por qué pudieron ser detectadas a gran distancia y afectaron más gravemente a los alfas y MNHs del entorno.

—S-sí… —al fin tendría como labor el hacer un análisis de aquello que tanto le apasionaba. Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán Levi y Eren cuando despierten en su estado normal… Ya temía que el puto Valkyrie se cogiera a mi Freya.

* * *

><p>—Oh… Parece que aquí hay algo interesante —rio una morena de pecas ubicada a distancia, justo en la entrada donde se disponía a huir—. Es una fortuna que aquella masa de feromonas no tenga efecto sobre mí… ¿Este es el afamado Valkyrie? Tch, al líder le gustará saber de esto.<p>

Rápidamente aquella mujer se retiró antes de ser descubierta. No había tenido oportunidad de divertirse como le hubiera gustado y el centro de su área estaba destrozado en su totalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Sentimientos Indeseados<strong>

**N/A:** xD En el capítulo anterior morí de la risa con eso que me dejaron en review de que habría orgía… Oshe zi Party Hard okno, but… Naaa ewe Me hizo mal ver tanto R18 en la semana, tengo ganas de escribir lemon, pero como que aún falta para que la Leviconda conquiste territorio alemán. El día que eso pase tiene que ser sabroso y consensual o-o No por las pinches feromonas, aunque claro, también escribiré lemon por feromonas… Pero hasta que haya un poco más de aceptación consiente entre el par. Mientras tendrán que aguantar.

:B Maybe Levi no sea un pan de Dios buen rato, así que advertidas…

Y respondiendo a algo que me preguntaban sobre la **nomenclatura de los agentes**:

Las **primeras siglas** corresponden al inicio del apellido, seguido por un **número** que va de 04 a 01 dependiendo del rango del agente. Los 04 son cadetes; 03 ya graduados, pero aún novatos; 02 es un poco más alto el rango y 01 ya corresponde a líderes de escuadrón o caso especial que te dota de autoridad, como pasa con Hanji. Lo que sigue es el **signo** que marca si tiene capacidad de procrear: "+" puede embarazarse, "-" no puede hacerlo. O sea, los -A no pueden embarazarse, pero no significa que no puedan preñar. Finalmente la **letra** que corresponde a la especie: alfa, beta u omega.

Si tienen alguna otra duda, pregunten, yo respondo.

Más dudas, quejas de por qué Levi no se cogió de una vez a Eren, comentarios o sugerencias *3* Siempre leo sus reviews y son inspireishon para mí.

¡Soul las ama!


	7. Sentimientos Indeseados

**N/A: **Calidez humana, probablemente una de las mejores sensaciones que puede tener cualquiera de los… Aguarden… Khe?! ¡¿Capítulo 7 y sigo aquí?! What is happening?! *reacciona antes de seguir escribiendo* ¿Es en serio? ¿No me he estancado aún? Wow e-e Eso es raro…pero asdfghj, ok ya… Empecemos otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Sentimientos Indeseados <strong>

Calidez humana, probablemente es una de las mejores sensaciones que puede tener cualquiera de los habitantes del País de la Noche Eterna. Las razones resultan un tanto obvias. No hay mejor calidez que la que emite un cuerpo humano, y estar en una zona que usualmente no alcanza a llegar a cero grados centígrados, la búsqueda de fuentes de calor naturales es algo común.

Vivir como pareja es un ideal. Los recursos se pueden aprovechar de mejor manera en diferentes aspectos, tomando en cuenta que el régimen fiscal se aplica por individuo y estar en agrupación puede generar más ventajas. Sin embargo, lo que dominaba entre las parejas es la ambientación climática por las noches. Dormir recostados uno junto a otro, por ejemplo.

Si se hiciera una comparación entre vivir solo, en pareja o en familia, las personas que viven en pareja mantenían mayor estabilidad económica y comodidad. Algunos consideraban que el procrear y mantener una familia generaba satisfacción emocional a pesar de generar algunas desventajas sociales. El vivir solo simplemente era lo más desventajoso.

* * *

><p>—Isabel… —el pelinegro recién reaccionaba después de una larga noche, encontrándose con la suave cabellera pelirroja de la joven con la que había pasado la noche, un tanto despeinada, mientras sumía el rostro sobre su pecho imposibilitándole verlo—. ¿Isabel? —la muchacha se retorció un poco, con lo que era notorio que se encontraba despierta—. ¿Isabel…? —la joven seguía sin responderle, solo se aferraba temblorosa a su pecho—. Isa…<p>

Se estaba cansando de llamarla si evidentemente no quería responder. El temblor de la joven lo hizo reaccionar, por lo que lentamente bajó sus manos hasta la delgada cintura desnuda unida a su cuerpo, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Resultaba demasiado confortante el estar unido a ella, pero no podía disfrutarlo. Un pequeño quejido empezó a ser audible al mismo tiempo que su hombro se humedecía.

—Lo siento —no le quedó más que decir mientras la apretaba con un poco más de fuerza—. ¿Te lastimé…? —el rostro de Isabel fue finalmente descubierto.

—No… —sus lágrimas demostraban lo contrario al igual que su infantil puchero.

—Realmente lo siento…

—No tienes que disculparte… Esto debía pasar de todas formas.

—Pude ser más cuidadoso.

—Un alfa no se controla, además… era la primera vez. Aun si no me arremetes tan duro contra la cama, me iba a doler —trató de reír, pero sus lágrimas seguían brotando lentamente.

—Aprenderé a controlarme —le dijo en voz grave, con un poco de determinación—. Isabel… Ya lo hicimos, no quiero que haya vuelta atrás con esto entre nosotros —sus manos abandonaron aquella cintura para buscar las de la contraria, hasta dar con la mano derecha que tomó con delicadeza y elevó hasta su rostro para depositarle un pequeño beso.

—¡Claro que no hay vuelta atrás! —la muchacha trató de evadir su vergüenza ante el acto de Levi—. ¡Y-yo soy tu omega! ¡No puedes fijarte en nadie más! Estás loco si crees que podrás luego encontrar a alguien más y cambiarme.

—No te cambiaré por nadie, Isabel, eso te lo prometo. Yo… —no pudo terminar de hablar dado que los labios de la pelirroja se unieron bruscamente a los de él.

—Te casarás conmigo, tendremos hijos y… ¡Seremos felices! ¡Así tenga que aguantar que me estrujes en la cama!

— Oi… No exageres.

—¡Ya he dicho! —el movimiento brusco de las piernas de la joven no fue muy inteligente. Las pocas energías que había adquirido momentáneamente se esfumaron, provocándole un agudo dolor en el vientre—. ¡Duele…! —y así empezó a gimotear como cachorrito herido.

* * *

><p>El adormecimiento de su cuerpo resultaba mayor de lo habitual que como cuando recién despertaba cada mañana, señal de que había sobre explotado su cuerpo el día anterior. Era entendible si había regresado de una misión.<p>

¿En qué momento lo hizo? Una fuerte punzada llegó a su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar, acompañada de un pequeño mareo momentáneo, migraña probablemente, como si acabara de despertar luego de embriagarse. Lentamente un par de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, como una especie de desvaríos que poco a poco fueron tomando forma.

La imagen de cierto castaño le hizo tener un nudo en la garganta inmediatamente. ¿Qué había hecho? Nuevamente las imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, reflejando poco a poco desde que se introdujo a la zona de MNHs, hasta dar finalmente con Eren tirándolo al suelo y…

Un vacío comenzó a llegar hasta el fondo de su estómago, acompañado con un sabor amargo producido por la bilis. Su piel se estremecía poco a poco, debilitándose a cada recuerdo que se mantenía llegando a su mente, leves escenas que mostraban el tacto que había tenido anteriormente. La amargura solo empeoraba mientras su mismo cuerpo reflejaba los roces, como el dulce sabor que aún conservaba en los labios contrastando con el amargo de su garganta.

—Tch —rápidamente se desesperó e intentó levantarse bruscamente, viéndose imposibilitado al encontrar una de sus manos esposada a la orilla de la cama, para luego ver lo que se ocultaba bajo la sábana—. Carajo… —la imagen de su miembro erecto no fue lo más satisfactorio en la mañana. Se comenzó a inundar de ira mientras reflejaba la seductora imagen del castaño a quien había estado a punto de cogerse—. Esa puta rata…

Inconscientemente ya estaba empezando a reaccionar amargamente sobre los sucesos anteriores. Trató de estirar un poco la esposa de su mano, cuando una brisa fresca llegó a su cara, siendo una especie de líquido rociado.

—¿Hanji? —notó que no estaba solo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, pues esperando a que despertaras —la mujer estaba atenta, sin perderle la vista un segundo al pelinegro. Nuevamente comenzó a rociar más de ese líquido sobre Levi.

—¿Qué carajos haces? —refunfuñó molesto tratando de cubrirse de aquella sustancia molesta.

—No reaccionas —se mantenía observando.

—¿Reaccionar a qué? ¿Qué mierda es eso? —preguntó enfadado, aún más de lo que ya estaba al despertar.

—Son feromonas omega, no estás reaccionando a ellas —la mujer se cruzó de brazos tratando de asimilar.

—¿Y por qué debería reaccionar? Sabes que no puedo oler esas mierdas. Tch, libérame de aquí, quiero ir a tomar una ducha —señaló la esposa con la que estaba sujeto.

—Uh, creí que habías recuperado el olfato. ¿Qué no era así? Ayer reaccionaste como un alfa normal e hiciste un desastre. Casi copulas con Eren en público.

—No sé a qué te refieres —se puso evasivo con el tema—. No he recuperado el olfato ni lo haré.

—¿Entonces lo de Eren era consciente? —la de lentes mantenía un semblante serio.

—No —suspiró el pelinegro sin encontrar una buena explicación a la situación ocurrida—. No estaba consciente, pero no puedo oler.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?

—No tengo ni puta idea. Ahora desátame.

—Debe haber una explicación lógica. Si tu olfato sigue sin funcionar, ¿cómo es que perdiste el control y detectaste el celo de Eren?

—Que no tengo idea.

Mentía. Había olfateado las feromonas de aquel castaño, pero no quería admitirlo, no ahora que Zoe le había probado que su olfato no estaba funcionando en primer lugar. Tal vez había sido pasajero o… no quería imaginar otra explicación. En el fondo admitía que su cuerpo estaba empezando a tener reacciones ante la presencia de Eren, pero no era lo que deseaba.

—Tal vez fueron las mismas feromonas de ampolletas del lugar las que me pusieron así. El olfato no es el único sentido para detectarlas.

—Oh… —la mujer comenzó a analizarlo—. ¿Sentido del gusto…? Levi, dudo mucho que te hayas metido feromonas por la boca —arqueó la ceja dudando de la otra explicación que sentía ilógica, mientras el pelinegro no dudó en sacar una excusa de eso mismo.

—¿Acaso no me ves? —señaló una marca en su rostro de una herida algo notoria que tenía—. Fui estampado contra el suelo varias veces, y el puto suelo estaba lleno de feromonas. Tal vez ahí fue cuando por accidente probé…

—Uhm, no hay otra explicación entonces. Realmente creí que habías recuperado el olfato —Hanji suspiró bufando mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—No hay motivo para que lo haga.

—Oh, bueno, tal vez quería darle un punto extra a mi querido Freya —se dispuso a desesposar a Levi.

—¿Qué carajo pasa con el MH? —preguntó algo desinteresado, sabiendo que era de quien menos quería saber en esos momentos.

—Pues parece que es más especial de lo que creí.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ser un omega puberto mitad monstruo no basta?

—Oh, cállate, Levi. Eren es único en su especie.

—No lo dudo —rodó los ojos.

—Eren es un omega de raza pura. Aun entre la poca cantidad de omegas que puedes encontrar, solo hay una línea de descendencia que ha mantenido a la especie todavía casta. Freya es de este tipo y dado que su madre está incluso muerta, es probablemente que sea el último así antes de que encuentre pareja y tenga descendencia.

—Tch. ¿No que todos los omegas son iguales? —comenzó a extender su mano al ser liberada.

—Claro que no. A pesar de ser una especie muy distinguida, los omegas tienden a perder cualidades al mezclarse con betas. La única manera de que se mantengan puros es mezclándose con alfas, y en estos días lo que menos quieren los omegas es pareja alfa.

—Oh —detestaba cuando Hanji empezaba a hablar demasiado.

—Los omegas de casta pura suelen tener mayor efecto sobre alfas. Sus feromonas son más potentes, así como sus cuerpos están mejor adaptados para reproducirse; podrían tener un embarazo seguido de haber dado a luz sin problemas, como si pudieran mantener el ciclo constante de procrear.

—Huh, parir como conejo —arqueó la ceja—. Qué _especial _—no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ese tipo de temas. Luego recordaría no empezar a hablar de eso con Hanji. Ya en ocasiones había tenido que escucharla durante una noche entera y no paraba de hablar.

—Pero parece que Eren va más allá de eso. Había mantenido en constante vigilancia sus estados de celo y estudios de feromonas para darme cuenta de que eran de buena calidad, pero ayer mostró una fachada más. Tal parece que el mutar su cuerpo no solo afecta su apariencia exterior, sino que modifica su organismo. Las feromonas que emitió el día de ayer tenían una especie de mutación de igual manera, no eran las de un omega normal. Aunque solo lo estoy planteando como hipótesis, creí que la fuerza de su olor incluso había reactivado tu olfato.

—Así que eso es… —se mantuvo pensativo. Tal vez de eso trataba su problema, simplemente el hecho de que el castaño fuera un monstruo le había ocasionado ese _problema. _Estaba más que claro que no debía acercarse a él.

* * *

><p>El dolor de su cuerpo resultaba desesperante, similar al de estar a punto de intoxicarse de inhibina para controlarse. Se encontraba débil con casi la imposibilidad de moverse por el mismo cansancio de su cuerpo, probablemente por haber mutado un día antes. Aunque sumándole el hecho de haber estado en celo y que su cuerpo no hubiera quedado satisfecho.<p>

Realmente al igual que tomar exceso de inhibidores, y como era de suponerse, incluso su miembro seguía erecto. Era demasiado bochornoso el despertar así y saber que el sofoco continuaría durante un rato más, probablemente hasta que _atienda_ a su miembro.

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber tratar su mismo cuerpo.

Luego de respirar profundamente con algo de pesadez, se inclinó un poco para levantarse, tratando de ubicar en qué lugar se encontraba, y tal y como había esperado, se trataba del consultorio de Hanji. Observó sus muñecas notando un par de piquetes que no tardó en preguntarse de qué se trataban, aunque tal vez solo le hicieron algunas muestras.

No iba a pensar en ese asunto por mucho, realmente nunca había cuestionado los métodos de Zoe a quien le tenía demasiada confianza. Se estiró un poco los cabellos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado antes, pero la migraña no le permitía ver nada claramente, y por extraño que le pareciera, la agente Hanji no se encontraba en el lugar.

Extendió ligeramente los brazos para destensarse, aun dudando de si realmente debería hacerse cargo de "ese" asunto que le ocasionaba molestia. Realmente no se sentía en celo, debido a que ya había pasado, pero era demasiado odioso el que su cuerpo aún tuviera restos de estrógeno que hiciera que todavía aparentara estarlo. Podía preguntarse si de casualidad un alfa podría olerlo en ese momento.

No dudó durante más tiempo, sabía que de igual manera decía hacerlo. Resultaba conveniente que Hanji no estuviera ahí en ese momento, así como de igual manera no le parecía correcto el masturbarse en el consultorio de la castaña. Simplemente no quería que el olor de su semen quedara impregnado en ese lugar haciendo al lado la falta de educación que sería hacerlo.

Finalmente optó por levantarse y salir de ahí, no tenía muchas opciones a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, al apenas dar el primer paso, una punzada en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse, mientras reflejaba una imagen vaga de lo ocurrido.

"_Fuiste un mal soldado… ¿Debería castigarte?"_

Las palabras retumbaron como eco en su oído provocándole un ligero estremecimiento.

"_Castígueme, señor."_

Su cuerpo se crispó cuando la imagen finalmente aterrizó sobre su mente, provocándole una frialdad mayor a la de estar a la intemperie en martes por la mañana, cuando el agua cae de manera desmedida y baja la temperatura de la zona aún mayor de lo que se acostumbraba.

—No… —susurró en voz baja mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a bombardear su mente, entre un par de escenas subidas de tono que empezaban a provocarle un remolino mental, que poco a poco se convertiría en tormenta.

Tragó en seco cuando el momento en que sus labios se unieron salvajemente se volvió la única imagen visible en su mente. El roce de aquellos helados labios comenzó incluso a sentirse en su piel en ese instante, como si tuviera a aquel hombre en frente de él prosiguiendo con tal tacto.

Pero no estaba ahí. Simplemente era un desvarío de su mente, que comenzaba a inquietarse poco a poco, mientras recordaba que su miembro seguía despierto. Su cuerpo en el suelo fue la próxima imagen que recibió, mientras el ACK intentaba devorarlo sexualmente. El resto se nubló en segundos.

—¿Lo hicimos? —se preguntó antes de lograr avanzar, casi abofeteándose mentalmente. Probablemente estaba sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero no había más que esas imágenes en su cabeza. Aquel dolor punzante en ella ni siquiera le permitía tratar de enlazar cuerdamente las escenas.

So corazón se desaceleró poco a poco, muestra de un arrepentimiento del que ni siquiera se podía justificar. ¿Arrepentirse de haber hecho algo de lo que no estuvo consciente? Eran patrañas, la naturaleza no era favorable para él. Ser como un vil animal era lo que más repudiaba de su ser. Lo que ahora restaba era saber cómo reaccionaría su superior.

En primer lugar, lo que tenía claro es que este había sido partícipe y no podría quedarse exento de culpas, aunque no podía culparlo de nada realmente. El único que por el momento tenía un sentimiento de culpa era el castaño. Jamás debió asistir a la misión en ese estado.

Era un maldito omega después de todo. ¿Realmente era conveniente pertenecer a la agencia de seguridad? Incluso siendo mitad monstruo tenía una gran desventaja. Ya lo había pensado antes, así como creyó que podría lidiar con esta, pero ser impulsivo no lo ayudaba. Actuaba con cierta estupidez en ocasiones y luego se arrepentía.

¿Cuáles consecuencias podría tener el haber copulado con su líder? Tal vez recibir una reprimenda de parte de este hombre; el mal carácter que tenía era lo que le hacía pensarlo, así como ya le había advertido con anterioridad que no se acercara a él. Era irónico, parecía como si hubiera predicho que eso pasaría.

_Omega._

Odiaba ser esto, porque más que tratar de hacerse la víctima como el resto, sabía aceptar su responsabilidad, así como que ya no le veía siquiera el caso a molestarse por el hecho de ser atacado sexualmente. ¿Era por su naturaleza? El nivel de resignación que tenía sobre su cuerpo era mayor del que debería. Simplemente no es como si pudiera pasar cosas peores de las que ya vivió.

Sentirse "violado" sería una sensación estorbosa. Si recordaba un poco, podía notar que se había dejado llevar, como se esperaba de cuando entraba en celo. No había estado cuerdo en lo absoluto y menos sabiendo que la reacción fue un adelanto de su trimestral, por suerte.

En el celo regular solía mantenerse más consciente y por más tiempo, lo suficiente como para sentirse atacado. Por lo menos sabía que no había debatido mientras lo hacían. Igualmente sería más motivo de no querer encarar a su superior. Había sido como una puta si bien actuó como en cada trimestral.

¿Quién debía hacerse responsable de lo que pasó? ¿La naturaleza?

Al carajo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era tratar de actuar con madurez y aceptar lo que había pasado, sin molestarse, sin exigir nada, solo aclarar un poco lo que ocurrió y que no significaría nada. Resultaba una total desgracia para Eren el que se tratara de Levi al saber que le tenía cierto resentimiento, aunque igual probablemente era la misma porquería que hacerlo con cualquier otro alfa.

Tal vez lo malo del asunto era que sabía lo prepotente que era.

No se sentía sucio. Simplemente era una mancha negra más en un pañuelo que se había cubierto totalmente de tinta negra mucho tiempo antes. No tendría caso ya el repudiar tal contacto físico, no es como si fuera su primera vez, ni sería la última. Así como hubo peores y no sabría decir si hubo alguna mejor. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que había sido tocado por su líder.

No lloraría por lo que pasó, no se pondría a reprochar y no evadiría al contrario, aun si sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Era una extraña combinación de emociones lo que Eren representaba en su ser bastante contrastante. Su moral era una especie de juego en el que siempre perdía, alejado de buscar un buen resultado, porque a final de cuentas, la naturaleza le hacía perder el derecho a emitir juicios.

—Huh —suspiró profundamente antes de disponerse a ir por lo menos hasta el departamento que le correspondía. Aún tenía algo de suciedad impregnada en la piel, a pesar de que parecía que su cuerpo había sido limpiado con un trapo, incluso olvidando que su cuerpo todavía simulaba el celo.

* * *

><p>Luego de finalmente haber escapado de Hanji, Levi se dirigió de inmediato a darse una buena ducha. Ni siquiera saber que la sangre de mutante se esterilizara —como todo fluido proveniente de un mutante, instantes después de salir de su cuerpo al tener diferencia de temperatura— le bastaba para no sentirse sucio. A veces al no tener el sentido de olfato funcionando se preguntaba si realmente apestaba de manera asquerosa después de cada misión, porque no distinguía siquiera su olor propio.<p>

Sintiendo que el tiempo que podía dedicar era insuficiente para desimpregnar la esencia de mutante que podría tener, tuvo que salir de la ducha, odiando primeramente aquel sistema reglamentario que le impedía el usar libremente el recurso del agua.

La molestia que tenía desde la mañana había hecho que ni siquiera disfrutara su corta estancia en el agua caliente.

Esta vez no tenía ganas de siquiera asistir nuevamente a la agencia para laborar tiempos extras como solía hacerlo, aunque a final de cuentas debía entregar el reporte de baja de uno de sus subordinados —otra vez—, tomando en cuenta el detalle de que esta vez la sepultura de su subordinado no sería inmediata, sino que tendría que aguardar a que se hiciera el registro completo de todas las bajas que hubo en la misión.

Alrededor de sesenta miembros murieron si bien recordaba haber escuchado mencionar a Hanji, así que la visita a Walhalla sería un día después cuando se atendería un entierro con ceremonia masiva y no individual.

Ya había pasado por esas situaciones antes, e irónicamente no le veía fin al cementerio. Parecía que la capacidad de Walhalla era demasiado amplia y bien calculada, dedicando un espacio muy diminuto a cada muerto, como para que logren caber tantos. La incineración de cuerpos facilitaba tal acto, las cenizas no ocupaban tanto espacio.

Saliendo de la ducha, se cambió rápidamente como debía hacerlo si no se quería enfermar con el cambio repentino de temperatura, comparando la del agua caliente con la temperatura actual en la zona, que correspondía a -2°C, para luego observar entre sus pertenencias en la cama su celular con aquella luz azul parpadeante que odiaba ver. Llamadas perdidas, mensajes o correo de voz.

Cliqueó un poco el móvil para darse cuenta de que correspondía a la última opción.

"_Levi, no respondes a mis llamadas. De cualquier manera, necesito la entrega del reporte de la baja de Eld, así como que informes a Eren. Hanji no podrá ir a verlo, porque está en atención al resto de agentes heridos en la misión, así que te corresponde como líder el informarle, además de que lo instruyas en qué debe hacer en la ceremonia de mañana. Hanji me informó sobre tu olfato. Si todo está en orden, más te vale aclararle la situación de ayer antes de que comiencen malinterpretaciones. Esperaré tu reporte en mi oficina."_

—Tch —la voz del comandante resultaba bastante molesta, así como la orden de tener que ver al omega que le había hecho perder la cordura. Era en esos momentos cuando le gustaría mandar todo a la mierda.

* * *

><p>Eren avanzó un par de pasillos para dirigirse a su departamento, pero el no conocer esa área del todo no era ventajoso. Su sentido de orientación parecía bastante fallido, de una manera u otra estaba deambulando en círculos. Raramente conocía el pasillo principal donde se ubicaba Hanji, y ahora por desviarse en búsqueda de un bebedero cuando le dio sed se había perdido en el lugar.<p>

Odiaba el vacío en los pasillos, así como el sonido de pasos que le traían un viejo recuerdo a la mente, como cuando había sido atacado por un cuarteto. Sin embargo, esta vez al voltear logró dar con el rostro de quien lo seguía, sin siquiera ocultarse, solo dándole una vista sonriente mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó aun si era un poco incorrecto. Tal vez no lo seguían y solo estaba también por el pasillo de paso, ya que no se ocultaba. Si Eren seguía dudando de toda persona que estuviera caminando cerca de él a solas tendría delirio de persecución.

—Nadie importante —respondió aquel hombre de semblante extraño, que poco a poco aceleraba el paso para recibirlo—. Pero… Parece que te has perdido. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Tal vez puedo hacer algo por ti.

Eren suspiró aliviado.

—Oh… En realidad sí, si no le es mucha molestia guiarme hasta la salida. Me perdí entre los pasillos.

—Pues más que perdido me parece que has venido a dar con la persona indicada —aquel hombre terminó por alcanzar a Eren quien se había detenido en su espera, no sin antes tratar de cubrirse mejor con la bata larga que tomó prestada del consultorio de Hanji para ayudar a cubrir cierto bulto en sus pantalones. Al finalmente estar de frente, aquel hombre tomo a Jaeger del brazo como para dirigirlo, sin pena alguna de tomarlo así, tan delicadamente como si estuviera llevando a una damisela.

—¿Huh? —Eren se extrañó por el tipo de trato que le daba, aunque podía tomar en cuenta que habían muchas personalidades y tipos de trato que podían brindarle.

—Sabes, no creo que sea necesario que ocultes "eso".

—¿Qué? —el castaño trató de retractarse y liberarse del agarre de su mano cuando esta fue apretada con más fuerza imposibilitándolo, para luego ser jaloneado hasta ser azotado con fuerza contra una de las blancas paredes cerca de la esquina de un cruce de pasillos.

—Qué no cubras tu erección… omega —aquel hombre se atrevió a acercarse para susurrarle al oído—. Me excito aún más.

—¿Un alfa? —Eren tragó en seco y trató de liberarse, para notar que su cuerpo seguía debilitado. ¿Todavía olía a feromonas? Aquel alfa lo tomo con más fuerza; sabía cómo detener al muchacho en un estado tan frágil, resultaba demasiado fácil—. S-suélteme…

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que te ayude con eso? —el hombre lo tomó con fuerza del cuello asfixiándolo para acabar de hacer que perdiera energía y poder tenerlo sin que opusiera resistencia—. Sabes que quieres que lo haga —la lengua de aquel hombre contorneó el cuello de Eren mientras comenzaba a degustarlo—. Estás en celo… ¿no es así?

Rápidamente Eren comenzó a ser inundado por su mismo olor. No estaba en celo, pero le quedaban estragos de haberlo estado.

Aquel alfa simplemente hacía lo que cualquier otro pudo haber hecho si lo encontraba así, con el olor a feromonas aún impregnado en su ser, las feromonas mutadas. La mano de aquel alfa terminó bajando hasta tocar el trasero del muchacho, sin dudar en sumergirlas bajo aquel pantalón, bajándolo junto con la ropa interior oscura para liberar también el miembro sin atender del castaño.

—Solo déjate llevar.

No quería hacerlo, y a la vez le daba igual. Ya lo había hecho el día anterior con su superior, ¿no es así? Qué más daba si dejaba que ese otro alfa terminaba el trabajo que aparentemente el ACK no había hecho bien.

* * *

><p>El paso de Levi era apresurado, no tenía interés en perder tiempo en lo más mínimo. Si debía encarar a aquel mocoso debía hacerlo rápido y de manera concisa, solo evitando el acercarse demasiado. No sabía si la teoría de que podía oler a Jaeger por el emitir feromonas diferentes era la causa de que había logrado olerlo o si en realidad había más. No negaría que aun el haberse duchado no eliminaba las sensaciones de caricias en su cuerpo ni el sabor a miel de sus labios, así como antes había temblado de ver aquellos orbes aguamarina, con una mirada tan distinta al resto.<p>

Lo hacía dudar.

—Mhm… —el sonido de un leve gemido llegó hasta sus oídos, aun sabiendo que estaba algo retirado como para no ser capaz de identificarlo muy bien del todo—. Ah… —sin embargo, una seda aguamarina lo hizo reaccionar.

Sabía que no debía buscar el origen del sonido, así como sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por aquel color diáfano que llegaba hasta él. Simplemente giró tratando de dar la vuelta y retirarse, pero…

—Ngh… —aquella suave seda acabó por atarlo. Instantáneamente una punzada acompañada de taquicardia le impidió alejarse, sino que contrariamente le hizo regresar al camino donde se dirigía, con una molestia totalmente insoportable que difícilmente podía describir.

Simplemente era una extraña sensación bastante indeseada que lo llenaba de coraje, que se incrementaba al avanzar a un paso más veloz en búsqueda del origen del olor y de esos gemidos, escuchando cada vez más claramente.

—Ahh… n-no_…_

Finalmente al dar una vuelta en un pasillo, logró ubicar al fondo a cierta pareja haciendo algo desagradable a la vista, y para su fortuna —o no— uno de los partícipes era Eren.

—Tch —estalló en cólera al ver el cuerpo descubierto del castaño recargado contra la pared, simplemente apretando los puños mientras dejaba que aquel otro hombre le lamiera la espalda al momento de que le rozaba el miembro entre los glúteos.

Gemir tan débilmente mientras agachar el rostro susurrando un "no quiero" no mostraba resistencia en lo absoluto, además de que aquel olor ni siquiera era tan grave. No dudaba de que el muchacho estuviera aún consciente.

El inconsciente era Ackerman, quien estalló en celos apresurándose para derribar de un golpe a ese asqueroso alfa que le había puesto las manos encima a Eren.

—¡No hagan esas porquerías en público! —la rabia era demasiado notoria.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —respondió el alfa contrario viéndose interrumpido en su acto con gran molestia, que terminó siendo dolor cuando ahí tirado en el suelo el ACK se atrevió a pisotearle el miembro con las duras botas, refregándole los testículos como si quisiera quebrar nueces al mismo tiempo que le hería el miembro palpitante.

—Nada que te incumba un carajo —bufó el pelinegro para jalar y llevar casi a rastras al muchacho al lado, provocando que casi se tropiece por tener los pantalones abajo—. ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? —preguntó enfadado al estampar al muchacho contra otra pared alejada.

El castaño solo permaneció en silencio.

—¡Contesta! —estaba perdiendo totalmente los estribos.

—¡Dejando que me hagan lo mismo que ya hizo usted! —chilló entre el grito.

—¿Qué…? —trató de asimilar las palabras entre la cordura que le quedaba—. ¿Qué yo te hice…? —si recordaba bien, Hanji le había dicho que _casi_ lo hicieron, mas Erwin por fortuna no los había dejado concluir el acto—. Creo que te equivocas, mocoso de mierda.

—¿Equivocarme en qué? ¡Copulamos ayer por culpa de mi maldito celo! Ya qué importa que se repita otra vez.

—Tch, créeme que de haberte cogido no estarías caminando —se sintió retado mientras se daba cuenta de que el joven tenía una idea errónea. Tal vez aún no recordaba claramente las cosas.

—¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto el menor recargándose contra la pared.

—No lo hicimos.

—¿Eh? Entonces… yo no… —en ese momento como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los recuerdos aparecieron más claramente, permitiéndole recordar al castaño lo ocurrido. Habían sido interrumpidos.

—Pero si eso es lo que piensas —el instinto del ACK luchaba por conquistar su mente, y el tener al menor recargado contra la pared de esa manera no ayudaba, solo estaba acorralando las feromonas—. Entonces…

En un desfogue no pudo soportarlo más, uniendo sus labios a los del castaño, mientras le sujetaba con fuerza el mentón, para que no consiguiera siquiera moverse bien, a lo que el contrario aún sin querer reaccionaba. Sus sentidos se perdían ante el olor a menta.

Terminando en un extraño acto de pelea entre sus lenguas tratando de no perder ante el contrario, aun si ambos estaban a media conciencia, como si tal acto no pudiera ser evitado. Simplemente las sedas de sus olores los obligaban a atarse el uno al otro.

—Ngh… —un ligero gemido se escapó de Eren al lograrse zafar un poco de los labios salvajes del pelinegro que lo tomaban de manera posesiva. El mayor solo se llenaba más de coraje de no poder evitar el querer tocar al castaño que parecía estar muy dispuesto.

Luego de volver a degustar la boca de este, bajó sus manos hasta el miembro del muchacho para comenzar a tocarlo, acariciando ese falo de la manera más delicada que su cordura le permitía.

—Huh… —Jaeger comenzó a disfrutar de ese roce que lo encendía un poco más, casi provocando que perdiera la conciencia, tan solo contrayéndose a cada toque que poco a poco se aceleraba—. Ah… Se-señor… —gimió más deliberadamente—. Ah… N-no siga…

Se estaba sobreexcitando demasiado rápido. Sin tener mucho aguante, logró correrse fuertemente lanzando un gemido, como un adolescente con eyaculación precoz. Lo hizo demasiado rápido.

Mientras, el ojiplata seguía disgustado. Eren tardó en notar la mirada aún enojada de su superior; no veía excitación en lo más mínimo, sino un increíble odio que lograba calarle hasta los huesos, haciendo que la excitación momentánea que tenía se esfumara totalmente.

—¿Esto es lo que eres? —el pelinegro mostró aquella mano manchada con la semilla del castaño que aún gimoteaba tomando aire, recuperándose y finalmente empezar a recobrar la temperatura. Su conciencia no había logrado perderse, por desgracia—. Si es así, me das asco.

La rabia en la mirada de Levi no tenía comparación. Por primera vez Eren se sintió intimidado, no por temer a ser lastimado físicamente, sino porque una herida en su mente era abierta.

—Yo… —ni siquiera pudo decir algo en su defensa. Había quedado claro que Eren se dejaba llevar muy fácil por su instinto, aún sin entender que solo le estaba pasando con el pelinegro que tenía en frente. Usualmente tardaba en caer rendido ante el celo.

—Tch, no eres más que una mierda hecha para provocar sexualmente a otros —aquellos orbes plata se clavaban sobre las esmeralda a punto de romper en llanto—. Simplemente cediendo a que te toquen como si no tuvieras respeto por ti mismo. Al contrario, ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo en controlarte y no dejar que te hagan esto, basura… No quiero tener cerca a alguien como tú. Yo por lo menos me esfuerzo en no perder la cordura y no caer ante esta puta mierda a la que llaman instinto.

—No se puede luchar contra la naturaleza… —finalmente un par de lágrimas brotaron del muchacho—. Yo no puedo… —un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar, porque sabía que en el fondo el pelinegro tenía razón. Los omegas eran tan detestables o más que los alfas.

Pero no se puede culpar a la naturaleza. Ciertamente Eren ni siquiera tenía ánimos de defenderse ante ataques sexuales, porque no le parecían nada del otro mundo, porque así funcionaba el instinto y no podía dominarlo. Por eso prefería encerrarse en una habitación cuando el momento del celo trimestral llegaba.

Sentimientos indeseados era lo único que había comenzado a llenar su mente, como si se sintiera una rata inmunda que solo vuelve sucio todo lo que toca. Tan indeseado, como algo que no debiera existir nunca. No es como si nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero detestaba que se lo echaran en cara.

Escuchar tales palabras de una boca ajena hacía que la amargura comenzara a inundarlo, porque le daba la razón. Para colmo, incluso aquel hombre que se metía con prostitutas no quedaba en peor papel que él, porque no agredía a nadie e incluso se las arreglaba para solucionar los problemas de su apetito sexual, de manera en que no afectara a nadie que no quisiera. No afectaba la voluntad de nadie, porque luchaba con la suya.

—Eres una escoria si realmente crees que los intentos por mantener la moral son en vano —Levi simplemente se dio la vuelta sin siquiera quererlo ver nuevamente a los ojos—. Y creer que Eld se sacrificó por alguien como tú… —bufó un poco—. Mañana será el entierro, así que espero que por lo menos para entonces dejes de actuar como la gata de hace un rato.

Sin más palabras que decir, el mayor se retiró. No quería voltear a verlo, porque el olor a miel aún estaba ligeramente presente y en definitiva no quería olerlo haciendo que sus sentidos se perdieran. No dejaría a sus instintos ceder tan fácil como ese omega lo hacía, por el respeto que tenía a sí mismo, aunque no pudo evitar el haber probado nuevamente a Jaeger… De igual manera, no pasaría la línea.

Su conciencia lo atormentaría en caso de hacerlo.

Mientras, Eren se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar con mayor fluidez, sintiéndose merecedor de cualquier insulto que le dijeran en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas desde que finalmente se había levantado de ese lugar donde había caído, poniéndose algo de ropa y dirigiéndose a su departamento, perdiendo todo ánimo que tuviera presente en el día.<p>

Incluso no le importó tardar demasiado en la ducha sabiendo que tendría una gran multa, porque por más que talló su cuerpo, seguía sintiéndose sucio. Más a final de cuentas era por dentro y no por fuera. Casi riendo de la ironía finalmente salió, solo secándose un poco para ponerse algo ligero y sumirse entre sus cobijas.

Había un extraño dolor en su pecho que no lograba detener. Estaba herido. Pensar en el asunto no le hacía nada bien, incluso comenzó a dudar si en serio había valido la pena el que Eld se sacrificara por él. No podría darle la cara a Petra y Auruo, porque cargaba en su conciencia esa muerte.

Ahora todo apuntaba a que Eren era una completa desgracia, y así debía asistir al funeral que habría el día siguiente.

—Nada podría ser peor… —una frase salió de su boca retando al destino. Una frase que no debe ser nunca mencionada.

Luego de apretujar su rostro en la almohada por un par de horas más, se percató de una pequeña luz al otro lado de su habitación, que no tardó en identificar como su móvil. Tenía una llamada entrante. Aun sin ánimos, se dirigió a contestar.

—Bueno —su voz estaba incluso un poco seca.

—¿Eren? Finalmente contestas —reconoció la voz de Armin a través del teléfono.

—Armin, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó desganado.

—Bueno… Debíamos avisarte…algo importante —el rubio tembló un poco.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —se inquietó.

—Te contaremos en persona.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Solo dilo… Realmente no tengo muchos ánimos de salir a verlos.

—Te necesitamos aquí, por favor, ven —Eren comenzó a dudar más.

—Solo dime qué pasó y voy enseguida.

—Es que… —un suspiro se escuchó a través de la línea—. Los muchachos y yo nos estábamos organizando, queríamos hacer algo por nuestros compañeros que… murieron ayer —rápidamente Eren se sintió helado, recordando a Mina y a Thomas.

—Lo entiendo… Trataré de ir.

—Será de mucha ayuda… Jean se ve demasiado decaído. Nadie esperaba que Marco fuera un victima más.

—¿Qué…? —Eren se quedó corto de palabras.

—Ahora no sabemos qué hacer por Jean. Realmente nos haces falta por acá. Eras un buen amigo de Marco, así que creemos que es importante que estés aquí.

—D-de acuerdo… —simplemente colgó su móvil antes de golpear levemente su cabeza contra la pared—. ¿Por qué diablos me pasan estas cosas…?

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Sepultando Fracasos<strong>

**N/A:** (o-ólll) KHE?! Ok, Levi no es un pan de Dios. Eren no se cree tan víctima, aunque lo es en cierto grado. ¿Marco qué? :NOMEDIGAS:

Wiii! Feel like desgraciada e-e Es extraño que a partir de esto me sienta libre, necesitaba la escena de reproche al pinche omega. Ahora sí puedo proseguir con esto ewe Es caguai *risa cínica* A partir de esto podré empezar a joderle la existencia a Levi, cuenten la regresiva a que se trague sus palabras.

No tengo mucho que decir, porque siento que dejé esto algo… No encuentro palabras, pero ya está próxima la aparición de Hades y Perséfone… ok no, bueno sí… Empiecen a adivinar quién de los que vieron representa a Hades lel Shh…

Me preguntaron sobre si Eren era un inocente desconocedor del sexo, porque le ocasionaba vergüenza. Creo que ya notaron que la respuesta es no xD La ignorancia es muy diferente del disgusto y evasión por ciertos temas.

QUEJAS, comentarios, dudas .w. Ya saben que soy feliz de leer reviews, y vaya que me hicieron el día con los del cap anterior. Realmente morí con lo de Animal Planet y Cincuenta Sombras de Grey lol.

Asdfgh y la chica de la editorial QwQ ¡Gracias! Me da mucho ánimo leer sus opiniones.

¡Soul las ama!


	8. Sepultando Fracasos

**Capítulo 8: Sepultando Fracasos **

Romance. ¿Qué se podría decir de esto en la agencia de seguridad? Probablemente era una de las cosas que más trataban de evitar algunos, mientras que otros se dejaban llevar por sus emociones. La primera razón por la que esto era evitado era porque tras ingresar, la única cosa que cualquiera debía tener en mente es que moriría.

Ya había sucedido en muchas ocasiones. Un día, un par tratando de disfrutar sus momentos junto a una persona a la que apreciaba con toda su alma y al otro, uno de los dos tenía que sepultar a su pareja. ¿Cuán destrozado puede quedar un corazón después de esto? Ya se había dado el caso de suicidios después, o de que simplemente el que sobrevivió perdía todas sus ganas de luchar y moría en la próxima misión.

Cuando se es un agente, donde todo ocurre tan impredeciblemente, a veces el mantener cualquier tipo de relación no es conveniente. Ya muchos experimentados evadían siquiera el tratar de conocer bien a los novatos. Aquí sobrevive el más hábil y fuerte, no aquel que posea más emociones.

* * *

><p>—Jean… abre… —el joven castaño llevaba insistiendo por más de media hora en la puerta del departamento de su compañero. Era el único que seguía aún intentando.<p>

Tras haberse reunido con el resto para tratar de animar a Jean, poco a poco cada uno se había empezado a retirar. Incluso Mikasa se había retirado con Armin, sin esperar a Eren quien seguía llamando mientras que el resto se había rendido. No es como si la joven beta hubiera querido dejar a Eren atrás, pero igualmente Armin se estaba cansando y era él quien la ayudaría a volver a su departamento, ya que estaba herida de una pierna y caminar con muletas se le dificultaba.

—Jean, por favor, abre la puerta… —insistía nuevamente.

—¡Que no! ¡Déjenme solo! —su voz sonaba molesta a través de la puerta.

—No has comido en todo el día. Por favor, Jean, solo trato de ayudar —no es como si Eren tampoco quisiera regresar a su soledad en su departamento. De igual manera se sentía una mierda, pero probablemente no se sentía peor que su viejo amigo, así que lo único que le quedaba era intentar ayudar.

—¡No tengo hambre!

—Jean —suspiró profundamente, casi resignándose—. Realmente lamento lo de Marco… pero debes superarlo.

—¡¿Superarlo?! —un par de pasos sonaron fuertemente hasta que la puerta fue finalmente abierta, mostrando la cara de rabia del beta—. ¿Tú qué carajos sabes? —Jaeger no dudó en aprovechar esa oportunidad para empujar a su amigo y finalmente entrar.

—¡Jean, tranquilízate! —Eren en realidad no tenía palabras de consuelo en este momento, tendría que improvisar conforme a la situación.

—¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si solo están molestando? —entre la expresión molesta del joven, lo más notorio eran las grandes ojeras que tenía. Obviamente se notaba que había estado llorando bastante.

—Solo quiero ayudar —dijo en un tono apacible mientras observaba al contrario—. Por favor, sabes que somos amigos… Si quieres desahogarte, aquí estoy —Kirstein simplemente cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sentado sobre su pequeña cama, tratando de cubrirse el rostro para ocultar lo deprimente que era su expresión—. Realmente lo querías, ¿cierto?

—¿Quererlo? —su voz sonó bastante quebradiza, muy diferente a la molesta de hace unos momentos. Estaba llegando a su límite—. Yo no lo quería… Yo amaba a Marco —confesó.

—Lo lamento… —era algo que ya sabía, pero que nunca había escuchado de la voz de Jean.

—¿Lamentar qué? El culpable de que haya muerto soy yo —aquellos sollozos contenidos poco a poco empezaron a ser audibles—. Si no lo hubiera dejado solo para ir por ayuda… no… desde antes. Si hubiera ido en la dirección contraria como me dijo desde un principio, tal vez aún lo tendría a mi lado… —en ese momento derramó un par de lágrimas de las que se había esforzado en contener.

—Jean, no digas eso, los accidentes pasan… Marco estaría triste de verte así…

—¡Pero no me ve! ¡Ese maldito…! Me dejó solo… —estalló en llanto—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué hago sin ese maldito pecoso? Él… —no podía hablar claramente—. Él era mi todo, Eren. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo, lo único que me importaba y ahora se fue… Soy tan estúpido… Ni siquiera pude decirle lo mucho que me importaba, cuánto lo amaba.

—Jean… —realmente deseaba que las palabras de consuelo que quería decir se ordenaran en su mente para poder decirlas, pero sus pensamientos no estaban muy claros. No era bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y qué si admito que quería casarme con él? Ah, carajo, si por lo menos se lo hubiera dicho una vez… No tienes idea de cuánto desearía que esto fuera una puta broma… —Eren no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima, en definitiva no podía sentirse peor que Jean. Aun dudando de si debía hacerlo, lentamente acercó su mano para darle un par de palmadas al otro quien le daba la espalda—. Desearía estar en su lugar…

—Probablemente Marco estaría igual de desgarrado que tú, pero ahora debes seguir adelante… No te rindas en un momento así…

—¿Y para qué sigo? Él era lo único que me quedaba. Desde que murió mamá era la única persona que tenía a mi lado y quería seguir con él para siempre… ¿Por qué carajos tuvo que morir? —Jean apretó los puños en el lugar donde se encontraba. Quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo y perderse en un lugar hasta perder la noción de todo, pero sus piernas temblaban del sentimiento impotente que la tristeza le provocaba.

—Debes seguir adelante. Si crees que murió por tu culpa, entonces… —suspiró un poco tratando de tomar aire—. Entonces demuéstrale que valió la pena su sacrificio y que te esforzarás por seguir adelante —apretó los puños ante estas mismas palabras.

—¿Hah? ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! —volteó molesto para toparse con el rostro del castaño que también estaba conteniendo su llanto desde hace rato.

—Jean, ayer por imprudente uno de mis compañeros murió. Ahora no sé si realmente yo valga su muerte… —las lágrimas también empezaron a brotar, a lo que solo se sentó en la misma cama que el otro—. Pero… Si simplemente me rindo ahora, ¿no sería su muerte en vano? Por eso es que sé que debo seguir adelante y no simplemente quedarme como un estúpido inútil.

—Eren… —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía destrozado.

—Joder, si yo me siento una mierda por alguien que conozco desde hace apenas una semana, no tengo idea de cómo te sentirás tú —en realidad no sabía qué se sentía perder a alguien tan cercano. Jamás había entablado una relación de ese tipo o siquiera sentir lo que es estar enamorado, pero sería cruel hacerlo.

—Este mundo es un asco, ¿cierto? —soltó una risa amarga.

—¿Apenas lo notas? —bufó de igual manera.

Después de unos momentos parecía ser que ambos se calmaron. Realmente había quedado más tranquilo al ver a Jean y que este se desahogara un poco. En esta clase de momentos a veces estar solo no es de buena ayuda, incluso algunos cometerían una estupidez en el caso en que se encontraba su amigo. Pero no podía quedar satisfecho del todo; en realidad no tenía palabras de aliento, o las tenía, pero no sabía cómo expresarlas exactamente.

¿Cómo animar a alguien cuando hace apenas unas horas deseaba no haber existido? Se sentiría un hipócrita. Simplemente quería que su amigo siguiera adelante como siempre lo había hecho, aunque este viviría con el corazón roto. La persona a la que Eren había apreciado más en su vida fue su madre, quien murió cuando tenía cinco años y apenas la recordaba difícilmente.

Habían pasado trece años después de todo. ¿Cuándo fue que también Jean perdió a la suya? Realmente le debió ser difícil superarlo, pero había tenido a Marco a su lado durante todo ese tiempo para ayudarlo, que hasta incluso llegó a actuar como una segunda madre, aunque era muy mimador.

Los buenos amigos tal vez eran las siguientes personas que también se habían ganado su aprecio. ¿Qué sentiría el día que las perdiera? No negaría que en realidad no conocía del todo bien a Marco aunque estaba en su lista de amigos, ya que él era más apegado a Jean que a cualquier otra persona.

Marco realmente fue una persona muy amable. Eren lo conoció desde que ingresó a la agencia, y para ese entonces Jean y Marco ya tenían algún tiempo como reclutas, siempre tan unidos. Demasiado apegados a decir verdad, aun si la mitad de los compañeros evadía a Jean por su extraño carácter tan agresivo y honesto, estúpidamente honesto. Mientras que Marco era el caso contrario, era tan amable que parecía que muchos se querían aprovechar de él.

Polos opuestos, una pareja ideal. Era una lástima que jamás se hubieran confesado. ¿De cuántos momentos que pudieron tener se perdieron? Simplemente la herida de Jean debía ser grande, pero tal vez de haber tenido una relación sentimental con Marco se sentiría peor. ¿O no? Es algo difícil de explicar.

Haber entablado una conversación seria a solas tal vez habría cambiado su situación. Tal vez… Pero las personas usualmente suelen ignorar cuando realmente es necesario hablar claramente, evadiendo la realidad, mientras cada quien reprime sus sentimientos.

Reprimirse…

¿Eren se reprimía? Por un instante pasó esa pregunta por su mente. ¿Cuántas cosas se había guardado a la fecha y no se atrevía a decir? Pero… ¿A quién se lo diría? A la fecha no había encontrado una persona especial para decir todo aquello que sentía como una carga en su espalda.

¿Una persona especial?

Casi quiso reírse de ese pensamiento. No es como si tuviera el derecho de tener una así, ¿cierto? Alguien como él mitad mutante, dominado por el instinto que ni siquiera conservaba un rastro de pureza en su cuerpo. No tenía nada que dar de sí que no fueran problemas. ¿Quién aceptaría a alguien así? Era un monstruo. Vagamente la fría imagen de su superior llegaba a su mente. Él era quien más se lo había dejado en claro.

Valkyrie, ¿huh? Decían que sus orbes plata solo reflejaban vacío y muerte, pero Eren había visto odio, ira y duda. La última era la más extraña, pero la había notado y no sabía a qué se debía, simplemente se anexaba a la lista. Un hombre bastante extraño. No es como si le deseara algún mal, pero el resentimiento que le guardaba le hacía pensar que aquel hombre debía cargar con la misma suerte que él.

Vivir hundidos en soledad siendo solo un par de animales, cuyo único rumbo sería dedicarse al pueblo hasta que finalmente el día de su muerte llegue. Una vida triste, pero que encajaba con facilidad a las personas poco deseadas. Claro, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo faltaba para eso.

El viejo rumor decía que todos los subordinados de Ackerman morían, bastante extraño para un líder con tanta fuerza. Por ahora Eren había sido testigo de que los accidentes pasan y es bastante frecuente en medio de esta guerra de especies en la que se encontraban. Simplemente Levi tenía mala suerte.

¿Cómo es que la mente de Jaeger se había desviado tanto? Solamente ignoró que el tema inicial eran Jean y Marco, y despertó de su trance de pensamientos cuando la molesta alarma comenzó a sonar.

"_Ha llegado las nueve p.m. El horario nocturno está presente, es momento de finalizar las actividades en zona Sina. Se recomienda a los habitantes regresar a sus hogares, la luz del segundo nivel se apagará en quince minutos."_

Bufó tras escuchar aquella alarma que podía ser incluso más molesta que la mañanera. Aún no quería volver a su departamento. _Recomendar_ a los habitantes regresar a sus hogares era más bien una obligación para los omegas. El sonido de esta alarma era como un toque de queda. No podía evadirla, no le gustaba faltar a las leyes, así que si se daba prisa, lograría atravesar los edificios apenas a tiempo antes de que la luz del segundo nivel se viera apagada. Por lo menos no vivía tan lejos del departamento de sus compañeros.

—Lo lamento, me tengo que retirar —dijo finalmente con tono molesto mientras recuperaba un poco el ánimo. Vaya que estaba decaído.

—Lo sé, _omega_, tienes que volver a casa o te regañarán —trató Jean de hacer una burla que no tuvo gracia, ciertamente no estaba con los ganas para hablar como de costumbre.

—Jean, ¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó algo inquieto Eren, pero ciertamente aun si usualmente Jean era molesto, verlo así de decaído era peor. Además no se sabe a qué nivel pueda llegar alguien por depresión.

—Lo estoy, solo denme tiempo —el beta solo estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar un cobertor y taparse, sin dejar que le vieran el rostro.

—De acuerdo, y… deberías comer algo —suspiró Eren mientras se levantaba dispuesto a retirarse.

—Luego iré por algo —el verlo cubrirse más con el cobertor era una señal de que no se levantaría.

—Nos vemos mañana, en Walhalla…

—No iré —respondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¡Jean, no puedes faltar al entierro de Marco! —Eren se espantó un poco ante la respuesta de su compañero.

—No quiero ir. Además… ¿Cómo saber si realmente sepultarán las cenizas de Marco y no se equivocarán?

—Jean… Deben de tener un buen registro, Marco será sepultado correctamente.

—¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Lo escuchaste, verdad? La MH que asesinó a Marco trituró a todas sus víctimas, ninguna estaba reconocible… Incluso podría una parte de él ser enterrada con restos de alguien más.

—Solo queda esperar a que la agencia haga un buen trabajo identificando cuerpos…

—La puta saliva y sangre de mutante no ayudan.

—Lo sé, pero no queda nada más que esperar a que hayan hecho una buena identificación… De cualquier manera debes asistir, no pongas excusas.

—Tch, solo lárgate ya a casa, ¿quieres? Necesito un tiempo a solas aún…

—De acuerdo.

No quedaba más que resignarse y esperar que poco a poco Jean superara la situación.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar toda la noche intentando dormir, logró conciliar el suelo a duras penas, pero probablemente no había sido suficiente. Tras levantarse por la mañana sentía un gran dolor de hombros, probablemente por estrés o por dormir en mala posición. Cualquiera que fuera el caso no importaba.<p>

Vistió su uniforme negro como acostumbraba, mientras se mentalizaba para pedir nuevamente ayuda a Zoe para lograr averiguar a qué hora debía ir a Walhalla y si en dado caso debía reunirse con sus compañeros antes. Ciertamente su líder no fue nada explícito y era la primera vez que iría a una sepultura de este tipo.

Y como si se tratara de casualidad, la lluvia clásica de martes parecía más fuerte de lo habitual. Probablemente hubo más evaporación de agua de lo habitual o el sistema regulador térmico había fallado, no es como si en una sociedad avanzada tecnológicamente ya no se dieran este tipo de defectos.

Aun si los electrónicos eran cada vez mejores, todavía se producían cierta cantidad de defectos en las fábricas, además de que algo tan costoso como el sistema térmico de la ciudad no podía tener el mantenimiento adecuado. No es como si se pudiera calcular cuántos litros de agua caen exactamente por segundo.

Pero debía haber una explicación lógica ante la desgracia de un clima poco convencional para un día que resultaba un tanto deprimente. Por primera vez no disfrutaría de un martes de lluvia. Simplemente lo haría estar más decaído de lo que ya estaba.

La utilidad de los móviles era mucho mayor de la que Eren solía aprovechar. Usualmente hubiera ido hasta la oficina de Hanji a pedir su ayuda, pero esta vez optó por solo enviar un mensaje que no tardó en ser respondido. Esto extrañó un poco a la castaña, ya que generalmente Eren tenía ánimos de ir a verla.

Debía reunirse antes con su equipo, mientras que Levi llegaría más tarde en marcha con los demás líderes de escuadrón a Walhalla, cargando con las cenizas correspondientes. Ahora debía encontrarse con Petra y Auruo. Por lo menos tenía el número de la beta desde su estadía en el consultorio de Zoe donde habían conversado ya en varias ocasiones.

Pero muy en el fondo Eren tenía miedo de enfrentar a sus compañeros de escuadrón. ¿Le echarían en cara que Eld murió por su culpa? De ser así estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquellos reproches. No necesitaban decirle para entenderlo, cargaría en su espalda el pesar de que su imprudencia había traído como consecuencia la pérdida de uno de los soldados más destacados en toda la agencia.

No era un buen comienzo para Eren. De hecho, desde el comienzo parecía que todo iba en su contra, a pesar de haber puesto todo su empeño en lograr estar en beneficio del resto y hacer las cosas bien. Pero todo iba de mal en peor, incluso perdiendo lo poco que era bueno desde que comenzó ahí: sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>—B-buenos días… —dijo en tono bajo al reunirse con Petra y Auruo finalmente, quienes habían quedado encontrarse en el edificio principal donde se encontraba la oficina del comandante.<p>

—Buenos días… —le respondió Petra en tono bastante bajo y desganado, tratando de sonreír aunque las ojeras de igual manera delataban su estado de ánimo, así como que había llorado durante la noche, tan clásico de ella.

No había mucho que Eren pudiera decir. Simplemente agachó la cabeza en espera de que el tiempo pasara, fueran a Walhalla, que la ceremonia de la sepultura acabara y finalmente terminara el día regresando nuevamente a su departamento. Como todo un primerizo aún necesitaba recuperarse psicológicamente de los eventos antes de poder continuar.

De la misma manera en que tal vez no podría tomarse esos días "libres" que le eran otorgados por la actividad frecuente de la tropa de élite, aunque en realidad era Eld quien hacía la invitación a entrenar, persona que este día sería enterrada…

Resultaba casi imposible de creer. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan animado y lleno de vida, esperanzas y futuro lo hubiera perdido todo en un instante? Hace algunos días lo había visto reír a carcajadas burlándose de Petra y Auruo. Y ahora jamás lo volvería a escuchar reír, hablar… o suspirar, no quedaría ni un rastro de él. Se había ido para siempre.

¿Y todo por qué? Por culpa de un mocoso impertinente. Desde antes de que empezara la ceremonia un sentimiento amargo comenzó a llenar el pecho de Eren. El sentirse una puta no tenía comparación con este mismo repudio que sentía por sí mismo, su ser se estaba llenando solo de tonos cada vez más grises.

El otro par se mantuvo en silencio. Sabían que era la primera vez de Eren en estas situaciones, así que debían de darle algo de espacio. Habían pasado por lo mismo, ya habían perdido un par de compañeros antes como es la clásica maldición de ser subordinado del ACK01-A.

Simplemente continuar sin saber quién sería el próximo en morir.

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora aproximadamente, llegó el momento de finalmente ir al Walhalla. Se dio orden de organizar libremente filas para ingresar al lugar, dado que se debía tener cierto orden dentro de manera que hubiera espacio para los soldados que asistieron, así como de familiares que acudirían a la sepultura de sus queridos.<p>

El ambiente era un poco difícil. Como parte del escuadrón de élite, le correspondía el estar en la zona del frente, donde recibirían a los líderes de escuadrón que entraron marchando mientras firmemente sostenían pequeñas cajas con cenizas. Parecía como si se hubiera hecho una repartición poco equitativa. Algunos líderes con una cajita, otros con dos o tres. Pero esto se basaba en cuántos subordinados perdieron.

Así como se observaba líderes sin ninguna, como Zackarius por ejemplo, que aun teniendo a un par de novatos a su cargo, no tuvo problema alguno y todos sus subordinados sobrevivieron. Caso contrario a los que estaban al frente en la marcha. La agente Riko cargaba con tres cajitas, siendo que solo tuvo un sobreviviente en su escuadrón, Jean.

Este a final de cuentas había decido asistir, provocando el alivio del resto de sus amigos, aunque se mantenía a distancia y se le observaba bastante pálido, realmente sin rastro de energías. Por lo que terminó evadiendo a sus viejos amigos, pretendiendo no estar ahí. Pero no había nada más que quedar conforme con esto.

Eren desearía haber quedado igual de conforme, pero el ambiente era demasiado lúgubre para no sentirse tenso. Incluso aquel uniforme negro combinaba con el lugar en el que se encontraban, al igual que la extraña humedad que se había filtrado en Walhalla, aun si esta era una especie de cueva separada.

El eco de pasos comenzó a hacerse más sonoro con la entrada de los líderes marchando, manteniendo una posición firme al igual que sus miradas. A paso apresurado se posicionaron en lugares donde correspondía un nuevo nivel de pequeñas lápidas, cada una ya con un nombre grabado y un pequeño hueco cavado donde entrarían las pequeñas cajas.

La organización de la sepultura ya se había realizado un día antes. Las lápidas estaban arregladas de manera en que los integrantes del equipo recién fallecidos se encontraran uno tras otro, facilitando la ubicación del líder que estaría en medio de la extensión que les correspondía mientras el comandante Erwin daba su discurso. Luego el sepulturero comenzaría a enterrar uno tras otro con ayuda en esta ocasión de otro par de hombres, debido a la cantidad de muertos que hubo esta vez.

Mientras los líderes se posicionaban de manera en que resultaban ser el centro de atención, Eren no pudo evitar dirigir la vista en búsqueda de quien tendría las cenizas de sus conocidos, aunque aún no reconocía a los agentes del todo.

Había tantas cajas pequeñas con cenizas… Un fuerte dolor apareció en su pecho al sentirse totalmente inútil. Estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí, se suponía que lo haría, pero terminó en celo ocasionando un desastre mucho peor. Así como de igual manera no podía excusarse por el celo, desde antes había observado muertes que no pudo evitar.

Thomas, Mina, Eld, Marco… Según lo que escuchó también murieron otros conocidos como Franz, Samuel, Mylius, Ivan y Tom. Aun si no había tratado con ellos bien del todo, era una lástima. Vagamente la imagen de Hannah pasó por su mente. Era novia de Franz, ¿no es así? Lo más probable es que estuviera pasando por la misma situación que Jean.

Ser un agente no era cosa fácil. Ya lo sabía y apenas notaba las consecuencias.

Rápidamente el Comandante también se posicionó al frente, provocando que todos los soldados se pusieran en posición de firmes haciendo el clásico saludo, mientras que algunos de los visitantes que no pertenecían a la agencia simplemente parecieron dar un paso atrás ante esto, siendo que eran los únicos que mantenían la uniformidad en el lugar.

Luego de observar el entorno de manera estoica, el Comandante comenzó a hablar subiendo el tono de su voz, ya que no era de su agrado el usar micrófono, sino que aprovechó el que se tratara de un lugar cerrado para que su voz sonara con fuerza y con eco.

—El día quince de octubre del presente año tras un descubrir un centro de mutación del grupo AS00, se reunió de manera inmediata a un grupo de agentes que lograron controlar la situación. Sin embargo, durante el proceso la vida de cuarenta agentes tuvo que ser sacrificada, algunos en combate contra MNHs y un pequeño grupo que contuvo a la Mutante Humana del AS04. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Gracias a su participación junto con el resto de agentes enviados a la misión, alrededor de cien MNHs fueron exterminados, un récord significativo para la agencia de seguridad. La vida de nuestros compañeros dio fin ayudando a la humanidad.

Después de una pequeña pausa en la que reinó el silencio el rubio prosiguió.

—Todos serán recordados en nuestra memoria, con orgullo y honor como los héroes que son. Gracias a su sacrificio, hombres, mujeres y niños pueden vagar libremente en la zona sur del estado de María, respirando tranquilos al saber que su zona estará libre de mutantes por un largo periodo. Ha sido un orgullo el ser partícipes de tal logro, aun con la desgracia de tener pérdidas en nuestros compañeros, amigos y hermanos. Pero cada paso dado, por más pequeño que sea es un logro más para la estabilidad de la nación. Es por eso que honramos a aquellos que humildemente entregaron sus vidas por nosotros. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por todos aquellos por los que estamos aquí, recordando lo mejor que nos brindaron y lo que han significado para nuestras vidas, prometiéndoles que seguiremos adelante en su nombre como muestra de nuestra gratitud.

El discurso era bastante monótono, algo a lo que ya algunos habían escuchado con anterioridad como palabras maquinarias que se emitían en este ciclo.

Los sepultureros se digirieron a comenzar el entierro de las pequeñas cajas de cenizas frente los líderes de escuadrón. Tras la retirada del Comandante así como acabado el entierro de las cenizas, los agentes rompieron formación. El resto de los visitantes comenzó la búsqueda entre las nuevas lápidas del nombre de la persona por la que venían.

Algunos agentes se retiraron a sus departamentos, mientras que otros empezaron a ubicar a compañeros para dejar pequeñas ofrendas.

Eren se separó de su equipo por unos momentos. Debía encontrar al resto de sus amigos con los que quedó verse para dejar un ramo de flores a sus viejos compañeros, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos, dado que tenía que regresar con Petra y Auruo por el caso de Eld. No tardó en encontrar a sus amigos, la cabellera rubia de Armin resultaba fácil de distinguir a distancia.

—Chicos, yo… Lamento no haberlos acompañado a comprar las flores —se disculpó Eren.

—No importa. De todas formas sabemos que aún no te habías recuperado del todo y que tienes que hacerle compañía a tu equipo —le respondió Armin.

—Pero… Incluso Mikasa los acompañó con una pierna rota.

—Te digo que no es problema, además yo la ayudo con eso. Eren, lo importante es que estás aquí —suspiró el rubio.

—Bueno, gracias, chicos.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—¿Y Jean? Lo había visto hace un rato —preguntó algo extrañado.

—Sigue apartándose del resto. Creo que debemos darle su espacio, así que no lo obligamos a acompañarnos.

—Entiendo, por lo menos asistió. Tal vez solo está buscando una oportunidad para estar a solas con la tumba de Marco.

—Eso creo —volteó a lo lejos—. Ya es suerte que haya asistido. Bien no pudimos convencer a Hannah de asistir, está igual de decaída por perder a Franz.

—Lo entiendo, esperemos que con los días el par se recupere.

—No hay otra opción —el ojiazul extendió su brazo con la pequeña canasta de flores blancas que portaba—. ¿Empezamos a repartirlas?

—De acuerdo.

Durante todo el rato los agentes novatos empezaron a colocar flores sobre las nuevas tumbas de sus compañeros, al momento que hacían alguna reverencia. Llegaron a encontrarse con familiares de algunos de ellos, pero no eran muchos. A decir verdad, varios de los que ingresaban a la agencia de seguridad lo hacían cuando habían perdido todo, incluyendo a su familia.

Había quienes lo hacían por sacar adelante a sus queridos o por el orgullo que les brindaba el servir a su nación, bien cada persona era un mundo y una historia diferente. Qué fácil se podían interpretar al momento de ver las nuevas lápidas, algunas solas y otras con personas llorándoles.

Era bastante deprimente, pero era bueno el saber que habían tenido a personas especiales para ellos, por las que lucharon, aunque ahora dejaban abandonadas. Era en esta clase de ambientes cuando uno se pone a hacer recuento de su vida, pensando si habían hecho algo significativo, si realmente llevaban un buen camino y si significaban algo para alguien más.

¿Quién lloraría en la tumba de Eren el día que muera? Es inevitable que ese día ocurra, así que esa vaga pregunta pasó por su mente. Eran extraños los sentimientos que le producía estar en Walhalla, la ciudad de los muertos. Incluso el simplemente respirar ahí le provocaba una extraña sensación, era un lugar bastante tétrico.

Luego de vagar un rato con la pequeña canasta que le había entregado Armin, mientras las personas se comenzaban a retirar poco a poco, su atención se vio captada por la tropa a la que pertenecía, quienes se encontraban rodeando la tumba que le correspondía a Eld. Era una fortuna que aún le quedara una flor más para su compañero. Era lo menos que podía hacer y ya era tiempo de ir a dejarla.

—D-disculpen… —trató de no interrumpir mucho al observar a la joven extraña que se mantenía llorando y estaba siendo consolada por Petra. Y pareció no ser muy bien recibido. La mirada de su líder y de Auruo le indicaba que era bastante inoportuno. No le quedo más que agacharse y sacar la pequeña flor para depositarla en la tumba.

—Eren… —Petra lo llamó con tono suave y mirada un poco quebradiza, tan cristalina.

—¿Él es… Eren? —volteó la muchacha que se recargaba en los hombros de la mujercilla de ojos ámbar apretando un poco la chaqueta negra de esta.

—S-sí, señorita —respondió tartamudeando un poco, mientras ella lo veía con coraje, para luego tomar un poco de fuerza y darle una bofetada que fue bastante audible en el lugar.

—¡¿Y te atreves a venir a su tumba así nada más?! ¡Maldito inútil! —entre la rabia de la muchacha, el dolor era aún más notorio. Tembló bastante al hablar, y cuando sus lágrimas terminaron por derramarse mientras sus quejidos eran audibles, salió a paso apresurado, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio al castaño.

Petra intentó detenerla, pero no pudo, simplemente la dejó ir, tal vez no era indicado seguirla después de todo. Se giró a donde estaba Eren sin saber qué decir.

—Ella… —el muchacho no pudo explicarse que había pasado.

—Era la prometida de Eld —intervino Ackerman.

—¿Qué…?

—No te hagas el sordo —frunció el ceño el pelinegro—. Le dijeron que murió salvándote y te odia por eso —simplemente se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

—P-pero, yo… —un profundo sentimiento empezó a inundar el pecho de Eren—. Entonces él…

—Tenía una vida. ¿Qué esperabas? Si sus padres no estuvieran tan enfermos también te los hubieras encontrado.

Esto solo fue un golpe más para Eren. Hasta hace un rato había ignorado un poco qué clase de vida llevaba Eld. Padres enfermos y una prometida no habían pasado por su mente, la clase de personas que Eld había dejado atrás con su muerte.

—Yo… —era una desgracia que Eren fuera sentimental para estas cosas. Sus orbes esmeraldas de inmediato se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas, aunque trató de tallarlas de inmediato—. Yo…

—"Yo, yo." Ya deja de gimotear, te ves mal haciendo eso con todos aquí —el pelinegro se comenzó a irritar—. No muestres ese tipo de sentimentalismo en público —las palabras de Levi solo le provocaban un nudo en la garganta y contrariamente le daban más ganas de llorar—. Tch, mejor me largo.

Ackerman se retiró a paso firme sin voltear atrás. Odiaba este tipo de escenas. Realmente no le gustaba estar en sepulturas masivas cuando Walhalla estaba inundado de tantas personas, y los sollozos eran demasiado audibles y molestos, acabando con la tranquilidad que caracteriza a este lugar. Uno de sus lugares favoritos se veía contaminado por gente de la cual probablemente la mitad solo estaba ahí por obligación y no por gusto. Lo sabía, porque era el único que frecuentaba ese lugar sin que haya una muerte reciente de por medio. Es raro que alguien vaya a ese lugar y si asistían era por alguna fecha especial.

No es que estuviera en contra de que las personas fueran cuando un conocido acabara de morir, pero igual no era de su agrado. Mientras atrás dejaba al novato de su equipo que parecía ser demasiado sentimental para su gusto. El resto de sus subordinados sabía mantener la compostura en esos momentos.

El derramar lágrimas tan fácilmente resultaba una muestra de debilidad.

—E-eren, tranquilízate —Petra trató de calmar al muchacho dándole un par de palmadas.

—Pero la señorita me odia… —por más que tallara sus ojos, las lágrimas seguían brotando una tras otra—. Y tiene razón de hacerlo… Por mi culpa el señor Eld…

—No tienes la culpa de nada —trató de consolarlo—. Además, ella no debe odiarte en realidad, solo esta dolida por el momento. Y uno cuando pasa por momentos así, solo busca un culpable. No debes sentirte mal.

—Yo… —el muchacho seguía tartamudeando siendo casi imposible el hablar. Petra solo le dirigió una mirada a Auruo, quien de inmediato entendió el mensaje y se retiró.

—Sabes, creo que este no es un buen lugar. ¿Me acompañas fuera de aquí? —Jaeger solo asintió mientras trataba de aguantar un poco más. Había empezado a llamar la atención y tampoco quería verse como un llorón frente al resto.

Petra solo lo jaló suavemente de la chaqueta para dirigirlo hasta la salida y llevarlo lejos.

* * *

><p>—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la joven al castaño que yacía sentado en un escalón afuera de uno de los edificios más cercanos que encontraron al lugar.<p>

—S-sí… —continuó tallándose los ojos mientras respiraba hondo, tratando de tomar fuerza para hablar.

—Vaya que me sorprendiste. No sabía que eras un chico sentimental, Eren —suspiró la muchacha.

—Lo lamento —se agachó el menor.

—¿Eh? No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Deberías tomar el saber expresarte como una buena cualidad, no cualquiera tiene el valor de llorar ante los demás.

—Pero me veo mal… tanto como me siento…

—Sé que esto es duro Eren, pero te acostumbrarás —acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones para nada sonaba bien, no quería volver a pasar por esto.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo…

La castaña suspiró hondo, necesitaba una buena charla con Eren.

—Sabes, cuando recién empecé en la agencia, era como tú. Estaba muy animada creyendo que haría una diferencia, luego en una misión murieron varios de mis compañeros y todo se destrozó en unos instantes —comenzó a ponerse nostálgica—. Me transfirieron a otra tropa y pasó lo mismo. Te mentiría si te dijera que esto no volverá a pasar. Incluso cuando entré a la tropa de élite a las dos semanas murió un compañero.

—¿Y acaso no llora por ellos? —preguntó el castaño, notando que la muchacha aun estando pasando por lo mismo, lograba mantenerse firme.

—Claro que les lloro, no lo puedo evitar, pero prefiero hacerlo cuando nadie me ve, así puedo pensar más claramente.

—Ya veo… —Petra le acarició un poco el cabello.

—Hasta Auruo estuvo llorando en la noche. Deberías ver lo patéticos que nos vemos, pero delante de las personas… no solemos ponernos así. Por eso me sorprende que a ti no te importe hacerlo.

—No es que no me importe, solo no puedo evitarlo…

—Mmm… Está bien —la muchacha se le recargó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Desahógate si puedes, te hará bien.

—¿Pero qué podría decir?

—Lo que quieras. Bueno, tal vez qué es lo que ha pasado por tu mente por esto. Si realmente quieres decir algo, estaría feliz de escucharte —la castaña le sonreía, aunque un poco triste.

—No sabría por dónde empezar… Me siento frustrado.

—Es normal eso, Eren. Y… ¿Cómo han estado tus compañeros? Algunos de ellos deben haber asistido a la misión.

—Sí… Y ya algunos de ellos murieron…

—Oh —tal vez Petra no debió empezar por eso.

—Da igual, tal vez lo que yo siento no se compara con lo del resto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Incluso un par de amigos perdieron a la persona que más querían, como la prometida de Eld… No sé qué haría yo en su lugar.

Petra se aferró un poco más a Eren tomándolo del brazo.

—Eso es de lo más difícil que se puede pasar… Es una lástima que lo vivan aun tan jóvenes.

—Lo sé…

—Yo no sé qué haría si perdiera a Auruo —Eren se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar.

—No lo perderá, usted es muy fuerte como para dejarlo ir —él también se recargó en ella.

—Desearía que esto dependiera de la fuerza de uno mismo para proteger a los que quiere.

—Pues eso debe ser así, ¿no lo cree? Si perdemos a nuestros queridos es porque no tenemos la fuerza para protegerlos —suspiró—. Quiero ser fuerte para poder cuidar a los que quiero.

—Si pudiera creer en eso… las cosas serían más fáciles de ser así.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Vamos, Eren, hasta el señor Levi perdió a la persona más preciada para él… Y eso que es la persona más fuerte que puedes encontrar en la agencia.

—Cierto, ese hombre… y creer que tuvo a su persona especial… Había escuchado que murió.

—Sí… Me pregunto cómo sería él de no haberla perdido.

—Tal vez no sería tan fuerte como lo es ahora. Debo admitir que admiro esa fuerza como soldado que posee.

—Yo creo que de todas formas lo sería. Escuché que incluso desde que entro a la agencia tenía más fuerza que el señor Zackarius.

—¿Entonces siempre ha sido fuerte?

—Así es. Entonces… tal vez de no perder a la persona que quería sería más expresivo.

—¿Más expresivo?

—Aunque no lo creas, el señor Levi reía. Bueno, nunca lo vi reír, pero Hanji me contó que aunque siempre fue bastante serio, antes era un poco más abierto, así que tenía sus momentos de alegría y tristeza, de frustración y de tranquilidad. Es humano después de todo.

—No me lo imagino. Ahora solo se ve amargado, molesto y frívolo.

—Es entendible, perdió lo que significaba su felicidad. Quedó hueco.

—¿Y acaso no pudo encontrar a alguien más? No se… tal vez así volvería a ser el de antes. Sería bueno que la encontrara.

—Eren, tú también deberías encontrar a alguna persona, y el día que la encuentres, no la dejes ir. Aprovecha cada momento con ella, nunca dudes en decirle lo que sientes. Estoy segura de que te corresponderá y también te protegerá.

—Usted… debe llevarse muy bien con Auruo.

—Así es. Siempre damos lo mejor de nosotros y no queremos desperdiciar ningún momento, menos sabiendo lo difícil que es la vida como agentes, así que nos casaremos lo más pronto que podamos —sonrió—. Aunque no salga tan de acuerdo al plan.

—¿Y por qué no saldría?

—Bueno… Eld y Gunther serían padrinos de boda… Y ya no están aquí…

—Lo… lo siento, no tenía idea de que ya incluso estaba organizado todo. Y el señor Eld… —agachó la mirada nuevamente.

—No se puede hacer ya nada al respecto…

—Y el señor Gunther… ¿Quién era él?

—Oh, era el mejor amigo de Eld. Murió un día antes de que te graduaras y te metieran a nuestro equipo como reemplazo.

—¿S-soy un reemplazo?

—No te lo tomes así, ni lo menciones. Ya el señor Ackerman se molestó demasiado cuando el comandante Erwin le dijo esas palabras. Tal vez por eso no te aceptó tan fácil en el equipo.

—¿Y ya me aceptó? —arqueó la ceja.

—Aunque no lo creas.

—Pero si hasta hace rato seguía molesto conmigo… porque soy… —irremediablemente las palabras del día anterior llegaron a su mente, pero no quiso contárselo a la castaña. Aquí radicaba el pesimismo de Eren, su auto-repudio que no podía evitar sentir.

—Eren, pase lo que pase no debes menospreciarte y debes seguir adelante. Es más, ¡deberías ser mi padrino de boda!

—S-señorita…

—Y a cambio seré la madrina de tus bebés.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero… —en un instante las emociones negativas que estaban en su mente se esfumaron para volverse algo de vergüenza cuando la imagen de lo que dijo Petra llegó hasta su mente.

La castaña rio fuertemente.

—Sería un intercambio equivalente. ¿Me lo prometes? —los ojos de Petra tomaron un brillo que le impidieron a Eren el siquiera negarlo. Aquella mujer le cambió el humor un poco, mientras le extendía su meñique—. Tu dedo… —a Eren no le quedó de otra más que entrelazar su dedo al de la castaña.

—D-de acuerdo, aunque le advierto que no tendré hijos…

—Eso dices porque aún eres joven.

—Tengo dieciocho años y sé muy bien lo que digo —el castaño infló un poco las mejillas.

—Das tanta ternura cuando te pones así.

—¡¿Qué?! —el muchacho solo frunció el ceño mientras se ruborizaba aún más.

—Tendré que competir contra Hanji por eso.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero…

Y así comenzó una plática bastante burlona con Eren. A Petra le causaba bastante gracia que el muchacho reaccionara de aquella forma, pero era buena manera de quitarle lo deprimido. Después de todo, ella sabía exactamente cómo tratar a las personas, así como que no debía dejar que Eren acabara decayendo tras la primera misión, sino que se esforzara en seguir adelante.

Petra era una mujer bastante extraña, pero amable con el resto.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Perséfone<strong>

**N/A: **DX Ahí le corto ya, me estoy tardando demasiado… Lamento el retraso, me salieron unas cositas que hacer y Asdfgh no tuve mucho tiempo libre todo el fin de semana e incluso hoy… Estuve todo el santo día explicándole algebra a mi hermana… ¡Y es bien burra! ¡Gaaaahhhh! *frustrada*

Ohh… y tampoco me centre mucho en lo de Levi y Eren, pero creo que no podrían darse mucho la cara después de lo del capítulo anterior, y necesitaba desahogar un poquito a Jean :´D Y claro… a Eren… Creo que algunas creyeron que Levi tendría que pagar lo de Eren en este capítulo, pero he de advertir que aún falta para eso… o-o Oh God, tenía calculado que el fic sería de unos 25 capítulos y ahora que lo pienso tal vez sean más…

Petra is love.

Quejas, dudas y sugerencias QwQ Siempre leo reviews y ¡son un encanto! He estado notando a las chicas que siempre dejan comentario ;A; ¡Soul las ama! ¡Y llegamos a los 100 follows! ¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer! Y también de paso a las que dieron una pasada a mis otros Fics *huye gaymente porque publicará otro, aunque sin dejar Valkyrie de lado* Love Doll Levi ewe Riren hard! Ok ya :´D

Sayito~


	9. Perséfone

**Capítulo 9: Perséfone**

—Levi… ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? —preguntó un joven de cabello rubio grisáceo al pelinegro, el cual se encontraba atento observando joyería en un aparador.

—Lo estoy, ya te lo dije muchas veces —este por su parte ni siquiera se esforzaba en ponerle algo de atención a su viejo amigo, estaba demasiado centrado en la decoración de piedras de distintos anillos. Farlan simplemente suspiró.

—Dios, Levi, solo escoge ya un anillo rápido y vámonos.

—No es tan fácil. Debo escoger un buen anillo de compromiso para Isabel, debe gustarle.

—Creo que no le tomará mucha importancia a cómo sea el anillo, solo estallará cuando le propongas matrimonio.

—Y luego pasará toda la noche mirando el puto anillo. Por eso debo escoger uno bueno.

—Diablos… —Farlan solo optó por ponerse a observar el estante y así ayudar a su amigo a escoger—. ¡Hey, son demasiado costosos! Vamos, Levi, sabemos que la paga en la agencia es buena, pero un 03 aún no gana mucho. ¿Crees que podrás asumir una responsabilidad como lo es el matrimonio?

—Lo haré —finalmente Levi le dirigió la mirada, mostrando algo de determinación—. Quiero hacerlo. No es como si tuviera en mis planes el morir solo… y tener crías no suena tan mal. Conoces el tipo de relación que llevo con Isabel desde hace tiempo. De todas maneras debía hacerme responsable de ella, casarme no es nada.

—Insisto en que es muy pronto —bufó al escucharlo—, y ahora resulta que también piensas en hijos. Tener familia no es nada barato, aunque como eres un alfa tendrás potencial en la agencia.

—Solo debo esforzarme matando esas mierdas mutantes y a los AS. El tipo rubio me dijo que pronto puedo pasar de ACK03 a ACK02. Con el aumento de sueldo podré comenzar a planear mi familia.

Ver el entusiasmo de Ackerman le hacía tranquilizarse del todo. Sabía que Levi no se tomaba nada a la ligera y que cumplía con sus responsabilidades, aunque la idea de que aún era muy pronto no salía de su cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que conocía a Isabel desde hace unos diez años.

—Sabes, Levi. Creo que serás un buen padre, uno muy posesivo y sobreprotector, pero bueno a fin de cuentas —sonrió un poco.

—Gracias, Farlan —suspiró dispuesto a seguir observando el estante.

Realmente resultaba confortante el tener apoyo moral de un amigo para lo que haría, porque sabía que en realidad no era cosa fácil; era joven e Isabel aún más que él. El matrimonio a temprana edad en ocasiones no funcionada, pero tenía la confianza de que tener como pareja a su omega destinada haría que las cosas funcionaran bien. Además, realizando cuentas, había logrado mantener solo a Isabel por un par de años antes de que ella fuera autosuficiente, así que, ¿por qué no otra vez? Confiaba perfectamente en sus capacidades.

—Aun así, Levi… ¡Tienes pésimo gusto! ¡¿Por qué Isabel?! —ya empezaba otra vez—. Eres un tipo serio, fuerte e inteligente como para acabar escogiendo a la misma chamaca mugrosa que un día se te pegó la gana de recoger de la calle. Y ella es… una testaruda, grosera, impulsiva e infantil, de no ser porque la acostumbraste a ser higiénica seguiría igual de mugrosa que antes —Farlan jamás se había llevado bien del todo con la chica. Ambos discutían todo el tiempo.

—¿Recogerla…? Tal vez fue el destino que la encontrara —respondió algo burlón.

—O tu maldita suerte de alfa el encontrar a una omega indefensa y necesitada, cuanto a que a muchos de tu tipo les gustaría pasar por esa situación.

—No es como si desde el comienzo hubiera pretendido esto, solo que después de conocerla, resulto así… Isabel será solo mía, así como le perteneceré solo a ella.

—Caray, no negaré que muy difícilmente veía que llegaría el momento en que sentaras cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero quedarme solo —comenzaba a ponerse nostálgico—. Y quiero una familia…

* * *

><p>Incómodo… Usualmente tardaba tiempo en logar conciliar el sueño y ahora que justamente quería quedarse descansando profundamente dormido, sus intenciones se veían interrumpidas por un ligero hormigueo en su pecho producido por un par de suaves yemas de los dedos pertenecientes a aquella mujer que había dormido recostada en su pecho.<p>

—Tch —finalmente abrió sus orbes para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de la pelirroja sobre él.

—¿Finalmente despiertas, cariño? —aquella voz femenina le hizo estremecerse y reaccionar de inmediato, levantándose y apartándola bruscamente de su cuerpo, a la vez que la descubría y exhibía el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos.

—¡Carajo, Camelia! —odiaba quedarse dormido en ese maldito prostíbulo.

—Levi, me lastimas —gimoteó en tono burlón.

—Mierda, no empieces, no te empujé tan fuerte —aquella mujer infló las mejillas; sabía lo que quería.

—Un trato es un trato, cariño —sí, tenían un "trato" que Camelia amaba y de lo que solía aprovecharse cada que tenía oportunidad—. De espaldas, cariño.

—Carajo —era molesto que le empezaran a ordenar, y más cuando era por la maldita tramposa—. Puta ninfa…

Aquella mujer solo se levantó sonriente y entusiasmada. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre las pertenencias del ACK cierto objeto: un cinturón.

—Me encanta hacer esto —de hecho lo amaba. De inmediato se acercó también al pequeño buró al lado de la cama para sacar un listón negro de un cajón—. No puedes quejarte. Además, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacía.

—Entonces hazlo rápido.

La pelirroja no dudó en abalanzarse a la cama sobre él de espaldas, logrando montársele encima. Lo tomó de las manos para luego amarrárselas a la cabecera de la cama con el listón de hace unos momentos.

—¿Te aprieta, cariño?

—No… —la mujer no tardó en apretar bruscamente el amarre hasta casi cortarle la circulación de la sangre a este.

Cuando se aseguró de ajustar lo suficientemente fuerte —como ya tenía práctica—, procedió a besarle el cuello mientras bajaba un poco sus manos moldeándole la espalda hasta acariciarle lenta y descaradamente los glúteos, para luego proceder a darle una nalgada.

—Aquí voy —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras los mordía. Extendió el cinturón y finalmente le dio un fuerte azote, tan audible como el quejido del pelinegro.

—¡Ngh! —apretó los párpados fuertemente al sentir su piel arder repentinamente.

—Uno… —comenzó a reír deliberadamente antes del segundo azote—. Dos… —Levi gimoteó un poco—. Tres… —el golpe comenzó a tomar más fuerza. En realidad esta mujer sabía lo que hacía—. Cuatro… —Camelia suspiró un poco y destensó un poco sus hombros para proceder con el último golpe, siempre el más fuerte y el que le daba más gusto—. ¡Cinco! —dejó toda la fuerza que tenía caer de un solo impulso, provocando un fuerte estruendo en esa pequeña habitación.

—Ngh… Hija de perra…

El ardor le duraría un buen rato. Resultaba una desgracia que el agente más fuerte de la agencia, a quien es difícil conseguir herir, tuviera que ceder ante los caprichos de una prostituta de tal forma. Pero era un trato. Aun en un prostíbulo, eran contadas las mujeres que tenían relaciones sexuales con un alfa, por las desventaja del miembro de estos y que en su mayoría se ponían agresivos en la cama.

Por eso había una regla en ese lugar: si una mujer se sentía agredida, tenía derecho a que se le cumpliera una petición. La mayoría pedía un pago extra de dinero, pero Camelia era un caso especial.

La pelirroja amaba ser una puta, técnicamente le pagaban por tener sexo aun siendo una ninfómana. No necesitaba dinero para pagar vivienda si en realidad vivía en el prostíbulo y sus alimentos eran lo de menos, pero lo que más amaba de su trabajo era la condición con alfas. No le interesaba más dinero, de hecho era más divertido hacer otras cosas. Su mayor fetiche era azotar alfas; debía admitir que someter a personas de alto estatus y de carácter prepotente le aumentaba la autoestima.

Azotar a Valkyrie era todo un disfrute, aun si no podía contarlo. Aunque claro, las manías de esta mujer eran demasiado conocidas y cualquiera en una habitación cercana podía escucharlo. Lo malo para Camelia era que Levi no fuera tan agresivo al estar con ella, por lo cual para lograr conseguir darle un golpe, debía ser un truco bajo, y sobre todo sabía lo mucho que este odiaba el que le hiciera eso.

Realmente Camelia era una mujer de lo más extraña que se podía encontrar. Pero tenía cierta ventaja para Levi, dado que la prostituta era de lo menos emocional que se encontraba, como si fuera solo un objeto más que disfrutaba ser, y no se inmiscuía en su vida personal, porque le importaba un carajo. A menos que tuviera algo con que burlarse y entretenerse, solo era una puta libertina y nada más.

—Vamos, Levi, esto es divertido —se mantenía juguetona la mujer.

—Solo me asustaste, no te había empujado tan fuerte —permanecía molesto ante el estúpido trato.

—Has estado muy desprevenido últimamente, cariño —se acercó para desatarlo. Las manos de este ya estaban cambiando de color por el fuerte amarre en sus manos—. ¿A qué se debe?

—No es nada… —frunció el ceño.

—Y sobre todo —la mujer le mordió el cuello—, últimamente vienes a coger seguido. Creo que algo te está pasando —insistía.

—Tch, mi vida personal no te incumbe —chasqueó la lengua el hombre y extendió sus manos pulsándolas al verse liberado.

—Tu vida personal no tanto, pero sí que vengas a follar como un perro caliente. Por eso es que me he preguntado qué pasa como para que te pongas así.

—No es nada, solo he querido hacerlo y ya.

—¿Entonces me harás adivinar? —Camelia era demasiado astuta como para en realidad hacerlo. No mencionaba a tema nada que no hubiera pensado antes, así como haber analizado reacciones—. Bueno… me dijeron que tienes un omega a tu cargo. ¿No tiene nada que ver?

El pelinegro se quedó estático, para luego dirigirle una mirada de odio a la mujer. Odiaba que siempre diera en el blanco, así como no quería aceptar que tenía razón. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, desde que conoció a ese muchacho, fue cuando irremediablemente sentía su cuerpo más necesitado. Incluso había terminado masturbándose solo en la noche, aunque sin pensar en él. Simplemente las ganas de aparearse comenzaban a surgir deliberadamente.

Para colmo de males, podía oler el celo de este mocoso. De igual manera no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué exactamente con Eren? Jamás le había pasado algo así, incluso cuando tenía al lado a Isabel, nunca había tenido aumento de su libido sexual. Pero ahora se sentía provocado, aun si esto es lo que menos quería en el mundo.

—Ese mocoso no tiene nada que ver —le respondió a Camelia al momento que quería dejárselo claro a sí mismo.

—¿Seguro? —se le apegó más la mujer—. Porque eres un alfa después de todo, y el día que vino junto con la cuatro ojos me pareció un chico apuesto. Tiene bonitos ojos. Eran… ¿verdes o azules?

—Esmeralda…

—Ohh. ¿Ves que sí es bonito? Pfff, aunque hasta él es más alto que tu —comentó burlona al soltarlo y buscar alguna prenda de ropa para ponerse encima.

—Tch —se molestó ante el comentario de su estatura, pero, en efecto, aquel mocoso era mucho más alto que él, tal vez por unos quince o veinte centímetros. Nada importante, pero que tampoco le gustaba que se lo echaran en cara.

—Levi, se ven muy disparejos, pero creo que encajan. ¿Aún no follan? —tal comentario resultó más insultante que el de la estatura.

—No follaré a esa puta masa de feromonas, si es lo que piensas.

—Oh… Y yo que quería que me lo trajeras y hacer trío —en ese punto Levi no sabía si era una broma o si en realidad Camelia iba enserio. Era una maldita golfa después de todo.

—No cogerás con Eren —frunció el ceño más de la cuenta, y su respuesta sonó aún más sospechosa de lo que pensaba. Camelia era como una zorra, demasiado astuta.

—Así que esa lindura se llama Eren —aun teniendo una camisa encima volvió con el pelinegro y se posó sobre sus piernas—. ¿Por qué crees que ese muchachito no podría estar conmigo? Creo que él es libre de decidir si un día me hace compañía.

—No es de tu tipo.

—¿Y del tuyo sí?

—No —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces puedo tenerlo una noche conmigo —probablemente después de meterse con alfas, le gustaría experimentar tener relaciones con un omega. Además, el chico realmente le parecía lindo. ¿Cómo serían sus gemidos si le azotaba el trasero con el cinturón? La imaginación de Camelia volaba demasiado rápido.

—No le interesan las putas como tú.

—¿Y los alfas amargados que cogen fuerte sí?

—Tal vez —pésima respuesta de su parte, ahora Camelia estaría más motivada—. No me malinterpretes. Creo que ese estúpido cogería con cualquiera, es lo que ha demostrado.

—Entonces sí puede ser mío.

—¡Carajo, que no! —respondió sintiendo una vena saltársele. Esa prostituta lo estaba exasperando demasiado. Rápidamente se levantó en búsqueda de sus ropas apartando a esa mujer. No pretendía quedarse más tiempo con ella, incluso tal vez a la otra escogería a otra prostituta.

—Levi… —la mujer puso un tono serio—. Deja de amarrarte al pasado.

—¿Qué? —no entendió el comentario. La mujer solo bufó un poco, ni siquiera ella sabía explicar el por qué lo dijo. Simplemente apresuró el paso para encararlo antes de que se retirara.

—Es una recomendación, como amiga…

—No te entiendo un carajo, Camelia.

—Ni siquiera yo me entiendo a veces, pero creo que te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo como para saber que estás diferente y debes cambiar.

—¿Qué? ¿Y en qué soy diferente?

—Bien, cierto muchachito omega se te aparece y te empiezas a calentar y quieres coger más seguido. Te ves de mal humor, te descuidaste e incluso terminaste quedándote dormido aquí aunque odias el lugar. Frunces el ceño demasiado mientras duermes. ¿Sigues soñando con Isabel? Porque amaneces con cara de gato arrepentido, como si hubieras hecho algo malo. ¿Y sabes qué creo que sientes que haces mal? El omega te atrae, así de simple, por eso suenas como un celoso y dices que no podría estar conmigo. Creo que aunque lo niegues, te gusta, pero no lo admitirás por Isabel.

Camelia tendía a ser demasiado directa también. Parecía imposible que no dijera lo que tenía en mente y ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—No… —a Levi esto lo dejo más helado que la lluvia de martes en pleno invierno. ¿Por qué se sentiría atraído por él? No tenía sentido, así como sus cambios recientes. Además, aún guardaba en su mente la repulsiva imagen del omega dejándose llevar con otro alfa. Eso solo le provocaba más coraje… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le podía ser indiferente?

No quiso seguir hablando con Camelia, porque resultaba peligroso, y esta mujer hablaba como si nada malo importara, diciendo solo que debía seguir la corriente y dejarse llevar. Levi no tenía en común ese tipo de pensamientos, así como no quería admitir nada por su parte. Todo le debía ser indiferente.

—No hay manera de que esté atraído por ese estúpido mocoso… —susurró antes de salir rápido de la habitación y dejar a la pelirroja atrás—. No puede ser eso…

* * *

><p>Hay días en que una persona no puede evitar el sentirse presionado por la nada, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera mal y simplemente fuera parte del mal paisaje.<p>

Eren había tratado de motivarse y seguir las palabras de Petra, pero nada a la fecha iba resultando como lo esperaba. Poco tiempo atrás había recibido la noticia por parte de Jean de que Hannah se había suicidado durante el funeral cuando nadie la había visto. Fueron los mismos compañeros que al volver la encontraron intoxicada con pastillas en su habitación. Una escena que no dejaría buenos recuerdos a quienes la encontraron, pero por su parte, el semblante de Jean había cambiado. Su expresión al darle la noticia a Eren era bastante firme, como si algo dentro de él hubiera despertado, tal vez esas ganas de seguir adelante, sin cometer el mismo error de Hannah.

A simple vista se notaba que había estado mal, pero por lo menos tal acto había ayudado a recapacitar a Jean de alguna manera. Acabar con su vida por perder a alguien que se había sacrificado por él sería un gran desperdicio, y no era correcto en lo más mínimo.

Por lo menos Jean por más infantil que resultara la mayoría del tiempo, tenía un grado de madurez como para saber afrontar las cosas. De hecho, inclusive era un buen líder, solo que su actitud no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, esto no quitaba de lado el que sabía comprender las situaciones difíciles y no dejarse caer.

Parecía comprender incluso mejor que Eren, quien se sentía cada vez peor. Por lo menos Petra trataba de animarlo algunas veces, antes de que Auruo se dirigiera de inmediato a apartarla de él, ya que era un tanto celoso.

Cualquier cosa debía dejarla pasar. Por lo menos con el avance de los días se comenzó a tranquilizar, tratando de mantener el ánimo mientras finalmente podía estar en horas de patrullaje. Lo agradable de su tarea era tener permiso especial para quedarse laborando y poder evadir la regla de la alarma nocturna.

Claro, le explicaron que esto sería solo durante temporada de trabajo y que en vacaciones tendría que volverla a cumplir, ya que estaría desarmado y vulnerable. Ahora ya tenía algo de ventaja, aun si no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a quedarse vigilando hasta la madrugada cuando finalmente la tropa descansaba, antes de que ingresara el grupo especial nocturno, que vigilaba solo unas horas antes de que la guardia diurna entrara a laborar.

De igual manera la comodidad de las horas nocturnas se esfumaba cuando se sentía atacado por la mirada del ACK. Había tanto desprecio en sus ojos que incluso ni siquiera quería dirigirle la mirada. Lo odiaba después de todo, ya había quedado bastante claro y de igual manera lo inquietaba.

Había pasado cerca de un mes con la misma situación.

Era bastante extraño el sentir su pecho presionado por el rechazo de su líder, pero las cosas se habían desarrollado de la manera menos ventajosa. Agradecía la presencia de Petra, quien no lo hacía sentirse miserable en toda la estancia con su líder; por lo menos la tropa se separaba a ratos.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento…

Ahora lo que lo hacía sentirse más miserable era una decisión que había tomado Hanji. Justo esa misma mañana, la castaña le informó que al estar en riesgo cuando se encontraba en celo con los mismos alfas de la agencia, sería más conveniente que estuviera mejor vigilado y en una zona segura donde podía ser protegido.

Y terminó ordenándole el mudarse justo al lado del departamento de Levi. Ya tenía los arreglos listos y solo era cuestión de que empacara sus cosas.

¿Realmente eso sería adecuado? Primeramente Hanji tomaba en cuenta la fuerza de su compañero, así como su pérdida de olfato que haría que no atacara a Eren. Sin embargo, el muchacho dudaba de la ausencia de este sentido de parte de Levi. Para él no parecía que no estuviera funcionando, lo había detectado ya dos veces… ¿O solo fue una?

Sería difícil definirlo. La primera vez estuvieron a punto de aparearse y la segunda… simplemente se había atrevido a tocarlo hasta hacer que se corriera, mientras había unido sus labios descaradamente, pero en ningún momento trató siquiera de penetrarlo. Solo veía ese semblante de odio que sabía que sentía por él.

Tal vez no lo podía oler realmente y solo se quería deshacer del maldito celo de Eren. No podía saberlo, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente de su líder. Pero no le agradaba el sentirse presionado por él, y por más coraje que tratara de sentir por su superior, queriendo que esto fuera un odio con que corresponderle, no podía asegurar que lo sentía.

Entre más veía esas orbes plata, más minimizado se sentía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué…

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y la presión había aumentado más de lo que ya sentía en la mañana tras la orden de Hanji. La tropa de élite fue citada por el Comandante Erwin para dar el informe de una nueva misión. Ahora el temor de que fuera como la anterior lo hacía sentirse de lo peor.<p>

No quería ver más muertes de compañeros, poco a poco entendía lo estúpido que fue la vez anterior al sentirse entusiasmado por una misión. El tener una solo significa que había problemas, que se solucionaban con sangre y pérdida de compañeros.

Luego de temblar por unos momentos sentado en una silla de la oficina del comandante, al igual que Auruo y Petra, mientras Ackerman se mantenía de pie al lado de la puerta guardando algo de distancia y mirando hacia otro lado, sus manos fueron tomadas por las cálidas de la castaña que trataban de confortarlo un poco.

Petra comenzaba a ser tan maternal como Hanji. Era la clase de personas con las que Eren gustaba pasar algo de tiempo, aun si la mirada de Auruo parecía intentar asesinarlo ahí mismo, pero claro, si la del pelinegro no lo hacía, menos podría hacerlo la de su compañero.

—Tranquilo, Eren —le susurró la castaña en voz baja, aun si no resultaba molesta, ya que no interrumpía a nadie. De hecho el comandante aún no llegaba, estaba un poco retrasado de tiempo, cosa que exasperaba más a Jaeger al no saber a qué se enfrentarían.

—Lo siento, señorita Petra —agachó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza. No era momento para sentirse un cobarde y de rebajarse a sí mismo.

—Todo estará bien, ya verás —suspiró—. Tal vez tienes miedo a qué pasará, pero no puede ser tan grave. De ser así el comandante ya habría llegado y más tropas habrían sido citadas y deberían estar organizándose.

—Entonces…

—Tal vez sea una misión especial, pero nada tan peligroso.

—¿Misión especial? —preguntó todavía desconociendo el tema.

—Sí, hay ocasiones en las que se nos paga por labores extra, cumpliendo pedidos de personas que requieran de la ayuda de agentes, cosas de la gente de clase alta. Usualmente cuando se trata de algo así, el comandante nos cita a su oficina.

—Oh… entiendo —suspiró aliviado. Entonces solo se trataría de un encargo. La verdad no tenía idea de que esto era así, no estaba al tanto de todas las labores que la tropa de élite cumplía en la agencia.

—Con su permiso —se vieron interrumpidos por el comandante que apenas llegaba a su oficina—. Lamento el retraso.

—Tch, no todos tenemos tu puto tiempo —se notaba que Levi no tenía tanto respeto por su líder, ya que en efecto, estaba bajo el mando de Erwin aun si compartían la nomenclatura 01, solo que cada uno tenía una función diferente. A Erwin le correspondía más la organización que estar en batalla.

—Bueno, procedamos —el rubio tomó asiento en su escritorio.

—¿E-es un pedido especial? —no tardó en preguntar Eren, buscando que le sacaran la inquietud de la misión de inmediato. El comandante solo le dirigió la mirada.

—Así es, espero que pronto te acostumbres a tu trabajo —el rubio empezó a sacar las hojas de un fólder que traía en sus manos—. Hemos recibido el pedido de ayuda de Rod Reiss, un alfa de clase alta en zona María.

—¿Rod Reiss? ¿El dueño de una de las empresas electrónicas más grandes de la región? —preguntó Auruo al parecerle un poco familiar el nombre.

—En efecto —prontamente mostró las hojas con una foto enganchada con un clip con la imagen de una joven rubia de grandes ojos azules—. Krista Reiss, una joven de especie omega e hija única de Rod Reiss, lleva desaparecida alrededor de cuatro días. Su padre exige la búsqueda inmediata de la joven, así como se tiene la sospecha de que se trata de un secuestro.

—¿Cómo saben que es secuestro y no simplemente es una mocosa que huyó de casa? —preguntó desganado Levi mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Smith y tomaba asiento.

—Según el informe del señor Reiss, la joven omega llevaba tiempo siendo hostigada por un alfa del AS00, pero no se esperaba que fuera raptada.

—¿Por qué carajos vio a un AS00 y no lo reportó antes? —frunció el ceño el pelinegro. Ese tipo de información no debía ser ocultada. Es de la clase de datos que ayudan a agilizar las estrategias de la agencia de seguridad.

—No se puede juzgar a alguien que omita datos por temor. Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas que dan información sobre los AS00.

—Sigo sin entender cómo el puto grupo alfa ubica delatores… pero igual no creo que Reiss sea ese caso. También es un maldito alfa. Sabes la sospecha de la relación de ese tipo de alfas adinerados con los AS00.

—Pero si Rod Reiss tuviera una relación oculta con los AS no estaría delatándolos —ambos hombres se quedaron pensativos. Ya había sospechas de Rod Reiss, pero sería contradictorio que los delatara. Por otra parte, el Comandante Erwin sabía que el hecho de que estuvieran presionando por la búsqueda tal vez se derivaba al reciente compromiso de la joven Krista con otro alfa de clase alta.

Pero no quitaba lo sospechoso que sonaba este encargo. Bien podía ser una trampa, y más cuando leía la descripción del alfa que hostigaba a la omega.

Alfa fémina de aproximadamente entre dieciocho a veintidós años, estatura de alrededor de 1.72, complexión delgada, piel morena, pecas en las mejillas y cabellera oscura y larga.

Ya era conocida cierta alfa con esta descripción: la MH-AS04 Ymir…

Si realmente esta alfa fue quien había secuestrado a Krista, la misión podía ser peligrosa, pero a la vez no podían descartar la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguien más. Después de todo, la MH era perteneciente a la zona sur y la residencia Reiss se encontraba al norte, siendo un lado opuesto.

De igual manera, después de la pasada misión no se había tenido rastro de ningún alfa perteneciente al AS04, así que de hecho no había mucha información que sirviera como punto de partida para rastrear ya sea a Ymir o a Krista.

Lo único que quedaba era aumentar el patrullaje en María para lograr obtener una pista o rastro de la ubicación de alguna de las dos jóvenes. Por el momento no se podía presionar a la tropa de élite con la poca información que se contaba. En realidad el comandante debía comenzar a averiguar más detalladamente antes de dar la orden a la tropa para encargarse del asunto.

En el momento lo que trataba de hacer era informar sobre la próxima misión que llevarían a cabo y que el equipo se preparara mentalmente para lo que enfrentarían. De ser Ymir la responsable, no sería nada fácil y probablemente tendría que enviar a una tropa más.

El peor de los escenarios seria que Krista hubiera sido llevada a la central AS00, porque de ser así, aun con años de investigación, no se tenía pista de la ubicación de este. Por algo el lugar se identificaba como 00. La ubicación era totalmente desconocida, a diferencia de los pequeños grupos que se dividían numerados en base a las zonas donde se encontraban.

La numeración correspondía del número 01 al 08, abarcando norte, noreste, este, sureste, sur, suroeste, oeste y noroeste. Se suponía que el 00 era el punto de reunión de los líderes de cada zona, donde se dice que se encuentra quien realmente dirige a todo el bando criminal alfa en el país.

Ningún omega secuestrado y llevado al 00 volvía a ser visto. No había más esfuerzo que hacer que tratar de ubicar a la omega. Por lo menos se tenía la seguridad de que no sería asesinada… pero eso no descartaba que terminara siendo víctima de crímenes sexuales.

El silencio en la oficina comenzaba a ser incómodo. Mientras que el ACK y el rubio se habían quedado pensativos, el resto no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Levi estaba mejor informado de las situaciones con los AS que Petra y Auruo, por lo que estos ni siquiera aun como subordinados podían analizar la situación desde otro punto de vista.

A final de cuentas Levi se volvió a levantar de su lugar.

—Si eso es todo, entonces me retiro. Estaré al pendiente de las órdenes cuando recabes más información y des la orden —simplemente dio un suspiro y se retiró, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al castaño de al lado. Nuevamente se encontraba evadiéndolo, parecía que el resto ya se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud negativa que este tenía contra Eren.

—Bueno, pueden retirarse, solo solicitaba su presencia para dar el informe. Levi les avisará cuando les tenga una ubicación más centrada de dónde iniciar la búsqueda de la omega —el comandante les dio pase libre para que se retiraran, de hecho no tenía mucho que decir ni motivos para dejarlos en su oficina.

Los tres agentes se levantaron de su lugar. Petra y Auruo se adelantaron, cuando el comandante volvió a llamar al castaño.

—JAE03+O… Antes de que te retires, Hanji me pidió que te diera las llaves de tu nuevo departamento. Esperamos que pronto cambies tu ubicación —dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha con las pequeñas llaves que le correspondían.

—Gracias, señor, trataré de mudarme lo antes posible —asintió el muchacho antes de irse—. Con permiso —finalmente se dirigió a alcanzar a sus dos compañeros.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, cuando Petra se enteró del cambio de vivienda de Eren, no dudó en ofrecerse a ayudar al muchacho a empacar sus cosas para que así se mudara cuanto antes. Las pertenencias de este no eran muchas. Lo básico era llevar sus ropas y algunos electrodomésticos, el resto de cosas como el amueblado ya estaba instalado en cada departamento.<p>

Tardaron un par de horas preparando cajas y maletas para la mudanza, y con esto Eren cayó en cuenta de que bien ese mismo día podía mudarse. No le agradaba por el hecho de que tendría cerca al ACK en poco tiempo, ni siquiera había asimilado totalmente la mudanza, pero ya estaba todo listo.

Auruo terminó ayudando a cargar las cajas con electrodomésticos a petición de Petra, mientras que ella cargaba con las maletas más ligeras. De un modo u otro Jaeger sentía que se estaba aprovechando un poco, así que luego buscaría la manera de recompensar el favor.

Más aún cuando había tenido que dejarles el trabajo a ellos solos por un rato. Su periodo de celo regular estaba cerca, aunque no sabía fechas exactas y hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la falta de inhibidores en sus pertenencias. Usualmente tenía suministros para bastante tiempo, pero recién se daba cuenta de que se estaban acabando.

Tuvo que dirigirse al consultorio de Zoe por algunas raciones y tener una cantidad segura para una buena temporada. Tener que viajar hasta la oficina de la agente por un descuido realmente era una lata, pero había sido recomendación de Petra el que no aplazara ese evento.

Luego de volver a encontrarse con el par, estos ya habían acabado de trasladar sus cosas e incluso Petra se había tomado la confianza de comenzar a poner las cosas en su lugar, por lo menos los electrodomésticos básicos, e igualmente le había preparado la cama.

—S-señorita Petra —tartamudeó sin saber qué decir. Realmente se sentía un aprovechado con el exceso de ayuda del par—. No tiene por qué seguir, ya es suficiente con el hecho de haberme ayudado con el resto. M-muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho.

—Oh, no es problema. De todas maneras tenía tiempo libre para esto.

—P-pero…

—Tch, deja que el mocoso también haga algo útil, no eres su criada —Auruo era quien sí se encontraba molesto, y lo demostraba con su imitación del comportamiento del ACK—. Además ya es tarde, deberíamos volver ya a nuestro departamento. Quería que pasáramos a comprar algo antes de llegar a casa, a este paso cerrarán el local.

—Auruo, ¿acaso no puedes ser más gentil? Eren necesita ayuda.

—¡Pero ya casi hicimos todo! Déjalo terminar sus deberes —este se cruzó de brazos.

—Señorita Petra, el señor Auruo tiene razón. Ya me ayudó bastante, es momento de que yo acabe de acomodar mis cosas, de lo contrario me sentiré un inútil.

—Eren… de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarnos, vendremos enseguida —la joven le palmeó la cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta—. Entonces supongo que nos retiramos.

—Sí, muchas gracias por todo. Les prometo que les recompensaré su ayuda.

—Más te vale… —bufó Auruo, a lo que Petra le dio un zape a la cabeza frunciéndole el ceño y luego dirigirle una mirada sonriente a Eren.

—No hace falta que lo recompenses, es un gusto ayudar. Hasta mañana, Eren.

—Hasta mañana —el muchacho se despidió y observó a la pareja alejarse, mientras que al salir del pequeño departamento, los regaños de Petra a Auruo se comenzaron a hacer bastante audibles.

Poco a poco el sonido de los regaños se fue apagando. A Eren no le quedo más que dar un suspiro y observar sus pertenencias restantes para comenzar a desempacar el resto. Técnicamente solo faltaba su ropa.

Luego de unos minutos acomodando su ropa se dio cuenta de que le faltaban un par de ganchos para colgar unas prendas. Probablemente los había olvidado en su viejo departamento. Tendría que dar una vuelta otra vez por ellos, no quedaba de otra.

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo suponía los había dejado en la cama del viejo departamento. Le tomó media hora el ir y venir caminando nuevamente de aquel lugar. Trató de tomárselo con calma, pero a medio camino de regreso, un ligero calorcillo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.<p>

Por distraerse arreglando su ropa había olvidado tomar los inhibidores que se suponía que tomaría después de que Zoe se los entregara. A veces solía ser algo distraído. No le quedó más que apresurar el paso para llegar a su departamento y tomarlos. Por lo menos el celo regular tardaba en surtir efecto en su cuerpo y era fácilmente apagado con las pastillas de inhibina.

No sería nada del otro mundo y su descuido no era tan grave.

Llegó al edificio mientras refunfuñaba sobre lo molesto que era que lo hubieran colocado en un departamento ubicado en el último piso del edificio. Incluso de ahí podía observar a buena distancia las luces del segundo nivel, pero no sabría si eso resultaría molesto.

Se acercó a su departamento rascándose la cabeza con algo de flojera, para luego comenzar a buscar sus llaves entre su ropa. El sonido del tintineo se vio interrumpido cuando una puerta fue abierta, haciendo que momentáneamente Eren se crispara y volteara hacia donde escuchó aquel abrir.

Saliendo del otro departamento apareció el pelinegro, con el que Eren tenía menos deseos de encontrarse. Este por su parte abrió sus orbes sorprendido.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —preguntó molesto, frunciendo el ceño como era clásico.

—Nada que le interese —rezongó volviéndole a dar la espalda, finalmente logrando abrir su puerta. Esto molestó aún más al mayor, quien no dudó en jalar al castaño y golpearlo contra la pared acorralándolo.

—Pregunté qué carajos haces aquí —se estaba exasperando. Eren era demasiado odioso cuando respondía de tal manera, retando su autoridad. La falta de respeto solo hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Lo tomó de las muñecas recargándolo contra el muro, posicionándolo de manera incómoda, en la cual incluso casi lo tumbaba por la diferencia de estatura.

—Y-yo… —el castaño trató de evitar la fría mirada que el pelinegro le dirigía simplemente apretando los párpados con fuerza. Así evitaría cualquier contacto visual—. M-me ordenaron el mudarme aquí… Creí que le habían avisado.

El estar acorralado de tal manera solo hacía que se sofocara más.

Sofocado.

Por un momento creyó que recibiría un golpe, era lo que le resultaba más obvio. Sin embargo, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo el sentir la suave frialdad de un par de labios posándose sobre los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente para luego darle una ligera mordida.

Jaeger volvió a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, pero terminó entrecerrándolos al sentir la respiración de Levi quien le rozaba el cuello con la nariz, olfateando su olor, como si tratara de degustarlo con calma.

Ni siquiera Eren se había sentido totalmente en celo. El sofoco no era tanto como para sentirse en pleno celo y su cuerpo aún no estaba reaccionando. Realmente estaba a tiempo como para tomar inhibidores, pero parecía que no había importado cómo se sintiera. Ya había sido detectado.

La lengua del pelinegro no tardó en saborearle el cuello, mientras lo soltaba de las muñecas para dirigir sus manos hasta su torso. Por más simples y ligeros que fueran los roces, la temperatura de Eren se elevaba poco a poco, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo.

Poco a poco se debilitaba.

Levi volvió a alzar el rostro para dar con el contrario, quien ya ni siquiera trató de evitarlo. Se estaba dejando llevar poco a poco y ambos terminaron correspondiéndose un beso, profundo y lento, aun si terminaban robándose la respiración. Ya Eren ni siquiera sabía si estaba cuerdo o no, su lengua se dejaba dominar por la de Levi y sin pensarlo claramente se estaba aferrando a él.

A final de cuentas no tardaron en entrelazarse con los brazos. El ACK lo terminó cargando y arrastrando por la pared hasta dar con la puerta entreabierta de Eren, que terminó empujando bruscamente para acabar de abrir.

La habitación era demasiado pequeña y todo se encontraba en la misma, la cama ni siquiera estaba muy retirada. Cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse hasta ella y arrojar bruscamente al muchacho.

¿Sería protegido por Levi del resto de alfas porque no podía olerlo? Patrañas. Eren sabía que este tenía la capacidad de hacerlo y la prueba estaba en que en esos momentos le mordisqueaba el cuello y le arrancaba los botones de la camisa en un intento desesperado de arrebatársela.

Además, ¿dónde quedaba el coraje de hace unos momentos? El maldito instinto hacía de las suyas.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Contradictorio<strong>

**N/A: **o-o Tatakae… No tengo mucho que decir aparte de que me estaba distrayendo de escribir :´D ¡Pero acabé! Ok ya, ya empezaré con lo de Ymir y Christa, pero primero lo primero e-é Qué carajos con Levi y Eren, ya en el capítulo anterior no les di mucho acercamiento…

Por cierto, a lo que me preguntaban: ¿Eren es virgen? Nop, para nada…

Y ahí les paso el dato xD Eren en Valkyrie tiene dieciocho años y mide 1.78. ¿Más alto? ¿Why? Because creo que a Eren de quince años le faltaba por crecer, así que le meto centímetros más :1 Igual no le quita lo uke, se me hace más moe agacharlo para el kiss… ok ya.

Dudas, quejas o sugerencias *m* Amo los reviews. ¡Ya pasamos los 200! *muere y revive automáticamente para seguir escribiendo* ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
